Light from the Netherworlds
by Firelord Lionheart
Summary: An in-depth novelization of Xenogears.
1. Lahan Village

**A/N: Greetings, readers: This is as the summary says, a novelization, meaning that there will be additions of scenes and characters, scenes changed, expanded, or reduced. In other words, it won't be what I've played in the form of a novel. Please note that I constantly revise my chapters, so be sure to check back from time to time if prompted. A big thanks goes out to my beta reader, OceanLord who is still looking over what I have as of now. **

**Disclaimer: Xenogears and its universe are the property of Square-Enix. Other than my original characters, scenes, and so forth, everything is theirs, excepting the occasional line or reference to historical figures and events. Use of any of the author's material without prior consent shall result in the offender suffering eternal misery and woe...or something of the like.**

**Part One: The Man from the Mountain Village**

Chapter One: Lahan Village

The village of Lahan was one of many small and isolated villages situated between the Blackmoon Forest and the eastern mountain range in Northeastern Aveh. There were little more than a hundred people living in Lahan, and their village had been run by old Chief Lee for the last eighteen years. Yet in all his years as Chief, he never could have expected what had happened three years ago on a fateful summer's night.

During a thunderstorm, with millions of droplets beating relentlessly on the roof and windows, Chief Lee was having his traditional nighttime cup of tea before going to sleep, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Surprised, the Chief arose from his chair to answer.

The man standing outside was a tall figure clad in a long blue cloak, and covering his face was a white mask resembling a fish's face with a fixed smile. In his arms, he carried a boy about fifteen-years-old. The kid was horribly wounded and needed immediate medical aid; however, the cloaked man just asked the Chief to take care of the boy and gave the kid's name: Fei Fong Wong. He left the boy with Chief Lee and disappeared as if somebody were tracking him down for reasons of great evil. The inhabitants of Lahan never saw him again, nor did they ever discover the cause of Fei's injuries.

Despite the isolationist attitude of the villagers, they accepted Fei almost as though he had been living in Lahan his whole life. During his three-year tenure, he had grown to be very happy here. Although amnesia, probably caused by multiple head injuries, had erased all memory of his life before awakening in the village, Fei was very knowledgeable and proficient in many different and deadly forms of martial arts. One of his favorite pastimes was teaching his skills to the children and a good few of the adults in the village.

Lahan was a peaceful village, but Chief Lee was no stranger to war. He had once served twelve years in the Royal Army, primarily maintaining the Gears, and during that time he'd risen to the respectable rank of Staff Sergeant. Therefore, he had certainly earned the right to a quiet, peaceful life.

'Gears' was the name given to giant humanoid battle robots controlled by a single pilot who sat in a cockpit inside the machine's chest. Civilian construction workers also used Gears, but these were not battle capable.

Chief Lee watched his surrogate grandson training. The young outsider, Fei, was a true warrior. He would be able to take out many enemies with his bare fists and his Chi, a form of Ether, which was somewhat akin to magic, for lack of a better word. All humans had some kind of Ether coursing through their veins, though no scientist was ever able to explain exactly what Ether was. Perhaps it was energy borrowed from the planet, or maybe humans were just born with it. Some Ether was used as offensive magic, whereas other kinds had the ability to heal. Whatever its use, Ether remained a mystery.

Martial arts were not his only pastime: Fei was also an exceptionally talented artist. Some of his paintings were inspired by the fantasy and science fiction novels he read. Others were just random pictures that popped into the young man's imagination. However, Chief Lee suspected that some of the inspirations came from lost memories.

While the villagers of Lahan and the surrounding villages in the region were, for the most part, staunch pacifists, the rest of the Kingdom of Aveh was in turmoil. For the last two hundred years, war had raged on and off over the continent of Ignas between the Kingdom of Aveh and its much larger and more powerful neighbor to the north, the Empire of Kislev. The fighting had gone on for so long that everyone had long ago forgotten what had started the war in the first place; they only knew years of meaningless violence and hostility.

Twelve years ago, under the reign of King Edbart the Fourth, the two enemies had almost achieved peace, but something unexpected had happened. A man named Hafez Shakhan, who had emigrated from an island nation in Aquvy, had founded a movement of radical nationalists called the National Brotherhood. Shakhan was a devout follower of the Ethos Church, and he had started to gather followers in Aveh who agreed with his hard-line views and who had no desire for peace with Kislev. Instead, they wanted Aveh to take over the enemy country. Within three months of the Brotherhood's birth, Shakhan staged a coup that killed the entire Royal Family, and Aveh fell under his brutal, murderous dictatorship.

After Aveh fell into the hands of the Brotherhood, rechristened the Nationalist Party, the widespread violence resumed with renewed vigor, and the situation deteriorated much faster than it had in the entire war. Then suddenly and seemingly out of nowhere, a huge and powerful force known as Gebler, from the mysterious Holy Empire of Solaris, appeared in Aveh and added its own military might into the area.

Amidst all this was Lahan: alone, isolated, and vulnerable in the morass of tragedy, violence, and hostility.

* * *

Fei Fong Wong watched one of his students throw her opponent on the floor and punch him in the side of the head, though the protective gear the kids wore prevented any real injury. "No," Fei said, his dark brown eyes widening as he ran over to the eight-year-old girl who just executed that technique on a boy the same age. "Do it like you really mean it!" said Fei, pushing back a wayward strand of his long brown hair, which he always kept tied behind him, and demonstrated the proper way to execute a right hook, throwing his fist above the girl's head.

"Yes, Master Wong," replied the girl and she bowed to Fei, who shook his head with a slight grin.

"Nikki, I told you: never bow with your head down," said Fei, though he did not recall where he had heard this. "Always look at the person you're bowing to, because if you're about to fight him, you must never assume that he's gonna fight fair, you understand?"

"Yes, Master Wong."

Fei had an assistant in teaching martial arts, who was also his best friend. Timothy Winters was a bit taller than Fei, with black eyes usually alight with michief. He had been a friend to Fei ever since he had woken from his coma. "Last round!" Fei barked, and the kids got into a fighting stance. "Begin!" The students started sparring again.

"Alrighty! Everyone remove your sparring gear and get into formation," Timothy commanded after a few minutes. When the students got in line he said, "Attention, bow!" The students and the instructor bowed to Fei and began to file out of the dojo. They had decided to close early because it was the day before Timothy's wedding; he was going to be married to Alice Lockhart after four years of dating. Alice, like Timothy, had stood by Fei's side while he was recovering.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Fei asked as he packed his gym bag and put on his sneakers. Timothy had proposed to Alice over three months ago and whenever someone mentioned it, he would get a wide grin on his face. It was as if he still could not believe he was getting married.

"Yeah, it still hasn't hit me as reality though. Still hard to believe she said yes."

"I know, especially with your pathetic excuse for a proposal." Fei's grin broadened as his friend glared at him, causing Fei to laugh at the memory of that night. Timothy had taken Alice for a romantic picnic in the mountains about an hour's walk away. Everything was perfect until Timothy suddenly blurted out, "Hey let's get hitched!" Despite being asked to get "hitched", she accepted his proposal.

"You'll never let me forget that, will you?" Timothy groaned, as if he really believed that Fei would do such a thing.

"You're goddamn right I won't." The exaggerated seriousness in Fei's tone made both men laugh. "You've both been really good friends to me these past three years. I wish you both all the happiness in the world."

Timothy laughed again and pulled his friend into a one armed, brotherly hug. "When are you gonna get yourself a girl, man? You can't stay single forever can you? It's a known fact that Sakura likes you. She's a nice girl, try going out with her."

Fei rolled his eyes at this. Alice's friend, Sakura was nice, but Fei found her a little annoying. She was a rather pushy girl, always hitting on Fei no matter how many hints he gave her that he was not interested.

"Guess not," Timothy added when he noticed Fei's expression. "You'll find 'the one', one day. Oh, can you go check on Alice for me? I have to discuss things with my old man and Chief Lee."

"Sure thing." The two men walked to the door and just as Fei was about to reach for the knob, it burst open. A young boy, about ten years old with red hair and large brown eyes, barged into the dojo, pushing past Timothy and stopping in front of Fei. He had the expression of someone perpetually annoyed. Dan was definitely the textbook definition of a brat, but Fei knew he would grow out of it eventually.

"There you are, Fei," said Dan. "I gotta talk to you about something!"

"What the hell is this, Dan?" Timothy cut in crossly. "You can't just barge in here like that!" Dan was Alice's brother and the very unwilling soon-to-be brother-in-law of Timothy.

"Damn," hissed Dan. "Timothy's here too. "Mind your own business, Timothy! Until you marry my sister, you got nothing to do with me! I'm here to talk to my _friend_ Fei!" Timothy raised his eyebrows as Dan continued. "Anyway, I gotta talk to you privately; One on one, man to man."

"Sounds important."

"It is!" Dan jumped up and down impatiently. "That's why we can't talk about it here! There is someone listening who could cause problems." He then shot a nasty look towards Timothy.

"Alright, I'll meet you later."

Dan nodded. "I'll see you around, Fei. Goodbye Timothy… take care of yourself until tomorrow." He then shot a less than complimentary hand gesture to Timothy and stalked off, slamming the door behind him. Both martial artists sighed exasperatedly.

"What's his problem?" said Fei as more of a rhetorical question. Dan never liked Timothy very much. He thought of him as a muscle-headed lugoon. "Lugoon" was Dan's joke name for his future brother-in-law, a combination of 'lug' and 'goon'. In fact, Dan had once outright told Alice that she would be better off with Fei. He guessed Dan would have something to say about that.

"As of tomorrow, I'll be that kid's brother-in-law. That's how life is. I gotta take the bitter along with the sweet," Timothy deadpanned. "Anyway, see you 'round."

As he left, Fei called: "We still up for drinks tonight?" Timothy gave him a questioning look. "You know, celebrate your last night as a bachelor."

"Damn right I'm up for it. See ya, Fei." With that, Timothy left the dojo, which was located next door to the house Fei lived in with Chief Lee. Fei then locked up before leaving for the day.

Lahan was a small rural village whose people were happily behind in these tumultuous times. They were distant from the hustle and bustle of the rest of Aveh. For over three centuries, Lahan had not concerned itself with the outside world any more than the outside world had concerned itself with Lahan. Thanks to the pacifist attitude of the village, the villagers were excluded from the four-year military service that every other able-bodied Avehan citizen had to commit to upon reaching the age of eighteen. However, occasionally someone like Chief Lee or the storekeeper, old Mr. Sykes, volunteered to serve.

This was a place where women still wore long dresses and carried water in buckets from the well conveniently located in the town square, while the men put in long hours tending the farms. The patter of chickens in the backyards mixed with the cacophony of sounds from pigs, cows, sheep, and goats living comfortably among the villagers. No one in the village owned anything more advanced than a tractor for working the fields. In fact, the most common method of transportation was on horseback.

Alice and Dan lived with their uncle and aunt. Their house was adjacent to the windmill where Rob Khan and his wife Leanne worked to provide the village's basic electric power. Dan stood by the door of his house; it was time for the 'serious conversation'.

The kid cracked his knuckles. "Allow me to get straight to the point: As you know, my sister is getting married to that muscle-headed lugoon, Timothy. But, I always wanted you as my brother, not him. It's not too late, ya know? You could steal Alice and run off with her!" Fei stood there, flabbergasted that Dan would seriously consider such a radical plan. He had to double check Dan's expression to confirm that he was serious.

"Dan," he said slowly, not knowing how Dan would take this. "You know as well as I do that Alice is like a sister to me." It was true. He could honestly say he loved Alice, but not in the same way Timothy did. "And I want my sister to be happy. You have to think about how she feels. Sure, Timothy isn't too bright, but he's a good man and he'll make Alice happy."

The kid bent his head and muttered, "I guess you're right. I do need to think about Alice's feelings. But, Fei, you've been such a good friend to her these past three years. I'll never forget that. But if Timothy breaks her heart-"

"He'll hear about it from me," Fei finished half jokingly. "But, I can assure you, that ain't gonna happen." He then said his goodbye to Dan and went back to Alice's house. An attractive young woman with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes was waiting for him, standing in front of the door like a guard. It was Sakura, and she was eying Fei with interest.

"Hi, Fei," she said in her very high pitched, grating voice.

"Hey, Sakura."

"You wanna see Alice?" Fei nodded in response. "It's considered bad luck for a man to see the bride on the day before her wedding, but I think we can make an exception for you." Much to Fei's relief, she moved aside without saying anything else.

* * *

Alice was upstairs in her room, putting the finishing touches on her wedding gown. She was a petite, willowy woman with long, tousled black hair and large, dark eyes. She knew she should feel joyful beyond words, but she did not. She loved Timothy more than her own life, but after knowing Fei for those three years, she had started to develop feelings for him too. However, it was against Lahan tradition for a village native to marry one who had not grown up in the village. Even if she could marry Fei, she could not just throw Timothy aside like that, not after all this time together.

There was a knock on the door and Alice said, "Come in." She expected one of her bridesmaids, but to her surprise, it was none other than Fei. "Hi Fei, his is a pleasant surprise."

Fei just shrugged and then noticed Alice's wedding gown. It was made of an almost completely white silk, except for the gold trimming at the bottom of the hem. "Looks good," he commented. Alice nodded, and for a few seconds nothing was said.

"So, what brings you here today?"

"Came to check how you're feeling." Fei grinned. "You ready for tomorrow?" Her expression faltered a little. "Alice, don't tell me you're getting cold feet." Alice hastily shook her head.

"No, that's not it. It's just that… oh haven't you thought about things this way? If…If only you were born here in Lahan, if we would've met earlier…" Fei could see where she was going with this, but said nothing. "Never mind," said Alice quickly. "Have you seen Dan?"

"Yeah, he's outside up to his usual mischief." Alice raised her eyebrow in doubt.

"He's not devising a plan to stop me from marrying the uh, what was the title? Oh yeah, 'muscle-headed lugoon,'?" Fei shook his head, trying to suppress a laugh, but to no avail. "Ugh, that kid," growled Alice. "I told him I had a job for him to do!"

"Oh, really; what kinda job?"

"I wanted him to call Dr. Uzuki and then go to his house to collect camera equipment for tomorrow."

Citan Uzuki was the village doctor who had arrived in the village about the same time Fei, with his lovely wife, Yui, and daughter, Midori. Many in the village considered him eccentric because he lived on the summit of a mountain, and had an obsession with tinkering with machines. Fei replied, "Heck, I'll do it. I wouldn't rely on Dan to handle such delicate instruments anyway."

Alice giggled at this. "Thanks Fei." He nodded and walked up to Alice, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will be ok, Alice, I swear" Fei said, reassuringly. Despite what she said earlier, Fei could tell she was having second thoughts about the marriage. In response, Alice hugged Fei tightly, taking him by surprise, but he returned the embrace.

* * *

Fei returned to the house he shared with Chief Lee. The old door opened with a creak. On the ground floor was a foyer with two rooms on each side. To the right was the kitchen where a maid was working, the delightful smell of a simmering soup emitting from the pot, and an elegant but homey dining room. To the left were a living room and the chief's office.

Chief Lee sat on his favorite armchair reading a book, when Fei came in. He was a very old man with a bent back, and almost completely bald except for a shock of white hair and a moustache. He closed his book and placed it into the black fabric of his robe. "Ah, Fei," he said, eyes twinkling. "Closed early, eh?"

"Yeah," Fei answered as he sat down. "Wanted to prepare for tomorrow."

The chief sighed and smiled. "Ah, marriage," he mused. "Such a beautiful thing, it is. When will you set out from the village and find yourself a nice young lady to settle down with?" The smile on Chief Lee's face told Fei that he knew exactly what he thinking.

"Maybe it's time you set out from Lahan, Fei. It is a big world out there… maybe you'll find something about your past if you go on a journey. I'm an old man; a quiet peaceful village such as this is the ideal place to finish my life in. However, you are a young man, and-"

"Chief, there is nowhere I'd rather be but here. Regardless of where I was until three years ago, Lahan is now my home."

The Chief nodded. "I understand, Fei, but think about it."

"I will, Chief. Alice asked me to get camera equipment from Doc. I'll be back later tonight." As Fei got up to leave, Chief Lee called, "Be careful on that mountain path!"

* * *

Thousands of miles from Lahan, hidden from the prying eyes and ears of civilians, there was a gathering of soldiers led by a Captain of regal military discipline and bearing. The Captain paced the floor of the hangar while the squad stood at attention. His superiors were sending him and his squad on a high-risk reconnaissance operation with a good chance that none of them would come back alive. His instincts told him regardless of whether they succeeded or failed, he would not make it through this mission.

"Each of you were hand-picked by the Commander for this operation," announced the Captain. "It is absolutely imperative that we succeed, as failure means all our deaths. Everyone get ready, we leave at 1500 hours."

"Yes sir!"

A/N: 'Lugoon' is not my creation; it was cheerfully lifted from Stephen King's, The Green Mile.


	2. Fallen Shadows

Chapter Two: Fallen Shadows

The journey up the mountain path to Citan's house took a good hour and a half. The mountain was small, grassy, and home a variety of animals. For instance, there were the peculiar hobgobs, the large tawny ancestors of the domestic goat, which climbed along the cliffs with their steady cloven feet and looked like large bushes of dirty cotton with horns. There were also the fierce jackals, which tended to avoid humans but were considered a pest down at the village during the warm seasons, because they would occasionally break through the fences and attack the sheep.

Citan lived on the summit of the small mountain, which stood in the shadows of the White Mountain range in the north. However, what it lacked in height, it made up for in length. Birds were chirping softly in the trees and a light breeze blew in Fei's face as the sun began to set, painting the sky with tones of orange and gold. Once he crossed the small bridge, he arrived at Citan's house, and the sun had nearly set. It was a large wooden two-story house with a miniature observation tower bearing a large telescope. A flock of chickens was pecking and scratching around in the front garden, paying no heed to the new arrival.

Fei knocked on the door and after a moment, a woman answered. Her honey blonde hair streamed down her shoulders and onto the red satin of her dress. She let out a gasp of delight upon seeing Fei, her pale aquamarine eyes widening. Fei had always found Citan's wife Yui to be a very beautiful woman, and especially her unusual eyes - eyes that were like a clear sky in midday, he thought. A shuffling behind Yui's red hem caught his attention. Hiding behind her legs was a little girl of five years with identical golden blonde hair pulled into buns. She was looking at him shyly with eyes matching her lime green dress. Her name was Midori, and she was the Uzukis' only child.

"Oh, hello Fei," said Yui, surprised but happy to see him nonetheless. "What brings you here today?" Midori smiled shyly a waved at the visitor.

Fei grinned back at her. "Actually I was hoping to speak to Doc. Alice wanted me to borrow some lights and camera equipment."

"Oh, he's out back tinkering with his machines as usual," she said rolling her eyes, but still smiling. "You'd think he'd get sick of it by now, but you know Citan..." she gave a small sigh and then continued, "Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, thanks," replied Fei. Yui was an exceptionally good cook, all her food was like a slice of heaven. Quite the contrary to Citan's cooking, which must have been the worst food Fei had ever tasted. He did not know how it was possible for Citan to live all this time with such a good cook as Yui and not pick up any tips. Then again, he was usually too occupied with his gadgets and studying to really pay attention to what he put in his mouth half the time.

Fei ruffled Midori's soft hair making her smile shyly and went around to the backyard where there were two other buildings. One was a small dojo where Citan would train. He specialized in karate, kendo, and iaido. The doctor was a master in wielding the katana, yet he only used it for training, as he had made a blood oath to never use it in battle. The other building was a large shed where he did most of his work.

On top of the shed was a massive, insectile vehicle many centuries old, with four massive legs, and an open passenger area. At the edge were the remains of what was once a huge machinegun. "Doc!" Fei called and in response, there was a small explosion above. Fei was used to these explosions coming from Citan's property by now. So that indicated that the doctor was on the roof of the shed.

"Oh this is no good," said an exasperated voice. "Why do they use such inferior parts?" Citan Uzuki stood on top of the peculiar machine that Fei could not quite decide if it was now supposed to be a weapon or not. He was a tall man with his shoulder-length black hair tied at the back in case it got in the way of his working. He was clad in a pale olive green robe tied together in the middle by a study piece of rope that reminded Fei of the ancient katana-wielding warriors that once existed in the Kanshii continent.

Citan was taken with old legends of these swordsmen, and while wearing his traditional robe, Fei could just imagine him as one of the ancient knights from the chapters of history books. His conciliatory and collected demeanor only added to this impression.

His dark eyes were glimmering at Fei from behind a pair of old-fashioned round glasses resting on his nose.

"Ah Fei," Citan said in his paternal voice. "Good to see you again. You are not ill, are you?" His brow furrowed.

"No doc, Alice wanted me to borrow a video cam and lights." Startled, Fei jumped back as the doctor suddenly flipped himself off the roof, landing squarely on his feet mere inches away from him. It took a moment to correct his balance, but Citan was only smirking devilishly.

"Show off," Fei muttered under his breath, but then turned to look at the odd device the doctor had been tampering with. "What were you doing up there?"

"I thought that I might try to repair the Land Crab. Do not worry about that explosion it happens all the time."

Fei gave him a look that said, "I know", which made the doctor chuckle heartily. "I will bring the equipment myself. I really would not rely on you to handle such delicate instruments."

Fei thought back to a few hours ago when he had said the same thing about Dan. "Come Fei, I have something to show you in the shed." As Fei followed him, he thought of something.

"Doc, where exactly did you find that land crab?"

"It was abandoned by an Avehan Ranger platoon," Citan explained. "The engine died so I charged the battery with the Chief's tractor and managed to get it up here. Only needs a few more repairs. I was hoping that Alice and Timothy could maybe get married inside it."

Fei tried to picture Timothy in a tuxedo and Alice in her wedding gown, riding in that enormous military machine.

"Guess not," Citan said when he noticed Fei's look. "Well at least it will save Midori that tedious walk to school."

Inside the shed was a large wooden crate with a silver key protruding from it. Fei noticed a small inscription on the side, which read: '_Celebrating my daughter's birth: May all the joy, happiness, and love in this world be yours._'

"What is this, doc?"

"A music box. It was excavated from some ancient ruins. I intend to give this to Alice and Timothy for their wedding. Wind it up, let us listen to it."

Obediently, Fei turned the key to the end and the box opened to reveal a ceramic angel statue with the sun painted in the background.

The angel began to rotate slowly as a soothing melody chimed. Suddenly, somewhere within the depths of his consciousness, something stirred within Fei as the music played. He had heard this music somewhere before, a long time ago. The music brought no clear memories, just a pleasant calming feeling. "Doc," Fei said in a barely audible voice. "I've heard this before…"

Citan did not answer directly. "Music is a mysterious thing, is it not? At times, it can make people remember things they do not expect. Many thoughts, feelings… memories long forgotten…" He then shook his head and laughed heartily. "Rambling again, was I not? Come Fei, dinner should be ready by now."

"Alright," muttered Fei, not taking his eyes off the music box. All of the sudden, the angel and music came to a halt. The two men watched as the figure was shuddering violently and without warning, exploded into hundreds of pieces, turning into a cloud of dust.

The two men gazed at each other with an unexplainable fear. "What the hell?" Fei gasped when he found his voice. Citan a peculiar look on his wise face, something Fei could not quite interpret.

"I do not know," he breathed. "Can this be…an omen?"

* * *

Dinner at the Uzukis' was enjoyable as usual. However, throughout the meal, little Midori had a very blank look on her face. "Midori, honey," Yui said comfortingly, stroking the little girl's hair. "Is everything alright?" Midori just retained her blank look as if to say, "I don't know." Citan's daughter was not mute; she just seldom spoke to anyone. Citan described her (and Fei concurred) as, "wise far beyond her years."

"Hey, Midori," piped up Fei. "It's a clear night. You want to go look at the telescope with me?" Midori grinned broadly and nodded. The telescope was perched on top of the 'tower' that was Citan's study.

Fei and Midori gazed into the night sky with the telescope, across the forest, and the field below. He liked stargazing on nights such as these. He found it relaxing, and as somewhat of an inspiration. The stars had had that spiritual effect on Fei for as long as he could remember. After a short while, he gave Midori her turn. The little girl was now gazing at the direction of Lahan and then froze in her spot and turned to Fei, her face white as a ghost. A wave of cold dread washed over Fei as he set his sights down at the village, seeing it illuminated by a yellow and orange light. He did not need a telescope to realize what was going on.

Lahan was burning.

* * *

The bellow of an explosion interrupted Timothy's thoughts as he waited for Fei to arrive. The ground quavered and the porcelain cat on the mantle piece fell on the floor shattering. He rushed out of his house and stood frozen. The villagers of Lahan were scattered about the village trying to flee to safety from the steel giants fighting there. Two groups of steel giants, battling right in the middle of Lahan with no concern for the safety of the civilians. One unit had tall, iron gray Gears that were constructed to resemble the ancient Kanshii swordsmen in full armor, their eyes fixed in a glare. They each carried machineguns and fired at their foes.

The Gears fighting them were tall like the bulky ones, but they were slender, white, and looked much more advanced. Timothy did not know much about Gears, but he did know that these could not be Avehans. Aveh did not have such advanced equipment. The sound of the gunfire and screams of the villagers filled the air. He had to find Alice and Dan and get them to safety!

Timothy darted out of his house in a blind fear. Several times, he narrowly avoided colliding into confused villagers who were trying either to escape, or to search for their families.

_God, please let them be okay_, his mind pleaded, and then stood frozen at the sight of Alice's house.

The windmill was completely leveled, and the house ablaze. The embers emitting from the column of smoke had caused several other houses to catch fire as well. "Alice!" cried Timothy as loud as he could, the fear constricting him.

"Timothy!" exclaimed Alice's voice from behind him. "Alice," gasped Timothy, holding his fiancée tightly. "You're safe; thank God." He then pulled away, but kept his hands on her shoulders. "Alice, where's Dan?"

"I don't know! We have to find him! He can be killed!" Alice did not want to admit it to herself, but there was a chance that he already was dead. She remembered a Kislev Gear firing into the second floor of her house. "Let's go!"

With the windmill destroyed, the only light came from the flames. "Dan, where are you?" called Alice, but her voice was drowned out by the gunfire and screams of the villagers. It was not long before Timothy realized that he would never be able to find Dan in this chaos.

"Alice, Timothy," exclaimed a voice from behind them, making them turn around. Fei and Citan were standing there sweating and out of breath, obviously from running down the mountain. "Thank God you're okay," said Fei, relieved, but then his eyes widened in worry. "Where's Dan?'

"I don't know," yelled Timothy, shaking his head. "These guys just came outta nowhere and landed here! What the hell do they think they're doing starting a battle in the middle of the village?"

"You two must leave immediately!" Citan stepped in.

"But I can't leave Dan behind!"

"Your top priority is to protect Alice," Citan countered in a tone that left no room for objections. "Knowing Dan, he has already fled and is waiting for you two. Fei and I will lead the other villagers to safety."

Timothy tried to protest, but Fei put his hand up and consoled, "It's just as Doc says. You and Alice get out of here; we will lead the remaining villagers to safety. If Dan is still here, we'll be sure to find him."

"No," said Timothy after a moment of thought. "I'm going with you guys. Alice, get to the mountain with the others!"

"If you think that I'm just going to flee to safety and leave you, Fei, and Dr. Uzuki in the danger, then you're wrong."

"Split up, everyone," Citan instructed. "Fei, you and Alice lead the stragglers to safety. Timothy, you come with me, we will check the houses. You two be careful."

"You too, Doc," Fei and Alice replied together.

"We'll be back as soon as we find him," Timothy consoled, then gave Alice a quick kiss before following Citan.

The pairs took different paths. Fei and Alice went to the center of the town, the heat of the flames and the smell of burning wood stronger than ever. Suddenly, Fei stopped dead in his track. A bulky gear with a machinegun was firing into his and Chief Lee's house! These Kislevian troops had no concern at all for human life. Fei watched as his home was being destroyed, but then had the feeling that someone or _something_ was watching him. He swiftly turned around and found himself facing a Gear standing on one knee.

This Gear was very different from the others. Its exterior was a very dark blue, which could have been mistaken for black from a distance. On its back were two triangular spikes like objects that Fei assumed were the engines. Its head had two glaring red eyes and a 'mouth' of the same color. The cockpit, located in its chest was exposed, and at last, Fei noticed a man in a strange white uniform lying dead at the Gear's massive feet, his body riddled with bullets.

Fei stood there entranced by the massive war machine, and for a fleeting instant, he saw _himself_ in the cockpit, a twisted smile on his face. Then, he felt a deep rush of anger such as he could not remember ever having felt before. How dare these bastards invade his home? How dare they just come in here and destroy everything? He had to do something, now!

With a fierce determination, he jumped onto the Gear's right hand, and into the cockpit. The hatch closed automatically and the monitors, which acted as windows, flicked on. He then sat in the chair, strapped in, and without even knowing what he was doing, he took the control stick and the Gear charged into battle leaving a horrified Alice behind.

The first two enemies to meet Fei were Kislev Gears. One raised its weapon and fired a burst at the blue Gear, the bullets only slightly piercing its armor. Fei pressed a few buttons and his Gear hit the enemy with a spinning kick and then slammed its shoulder into it, piercing its fuel tank. The enemy machine erupted in flames as its engine exploded. "Volkov!" the pilot in the other Kislevian Gear cried in anguish. "Die, you bastard!"

Before he could even raise his weapon, Fei rammed his Gear into the enemy, sending it flying back into a burning house that looked ready to cave in at any moment. Once the Kislevian Gear collided into the building, it was crushed under several tons of wood and brick. It was puzzling to Fei that he automatically knew how to operate this machine down to the last detail.

Two of the slender white Gears stood on his left, shaking him out of his thoughts. "Shit," Fei spat. Two more landed on his right, flanking him. Then, from out of nowhere it seemed, a new Gear landed. This one was taller than all the others present were. Its armor was not segmented like Fei's or the others, it looked like one metal body. It had long arms and legs made to look as though they were muscled. Attached to its waist were two massive bat-like wings. It was completely black except for gleaming yellow eyes. The entire machine looked as though it had sprouted from within the furthest depths of hell.

* * *

Citan watched in horror as Fei took on the enemy Gears. The way he was fighting…Citan had never seen anything like it before. If _he_ awakened now, it would surely be the death of them all. "Dr. Uzuki," cried a voice of a child from his right. There stood Dan, face frightened and tear stained. Under his arm, he carried a mantle of white.

"Dan!" Citan gasped half-angry, half-relieved. "What are you doing here? Do you not know how worried Alice and Timothy are?"

The child's lip trembled. "Yes! But I couldn't just leave my sister's wedding dress to be burned."

"You stayed to save your sister's wedding dress? You are such a sentimental little boy, Daniel Lockhart. Come, Dan, we must flee while Fei has their attention." The kid gasped as he turned to the cerulean metal monster. "We must hurry."

From one of the monitors, Fei spotted Timothy entering the village with Alice following. "Dan," exclaimed Alice, sobbing with relief as she lifted her brother in her arms and hugged him. "I knew you were still here."

Fei breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of them. They were all safe.

Then, Fei heard a cold, deep, metallic voice on the radio of the Gear ordering, "Kill them." All of Fei's senses instantly went numb and with glazed eyes, Fei urged his Gear forward, and the other Gears immediately rushed to stop his advance.

"Get of my way, you bastards!" Fei snapped as he unsuccessfully tried to get through the flank. The man in the tall Gear turned towards the subordinate on its left as Citan grabbed Dan in his arms and ran with him out of the burning village. The pilot of the tall Gear once again commanded, "I said kill them!" The white Gear raised its weapon and fired at Fei's friends. The martial artist sat there in shock as Timothy's bullet-riddled body fell limply in his fiancée's arms, blood staining her clothes.

Fei heard himself screaming, but then everything went black. He was now standing in a dark, endless void. The only thing he could see was a crimson and silver cross suspended from a silver chain...one resembling the one he had around his neck, swinging slowly in front of his eyes.

A lone little boy stood in the middle of a field, his face covered in blood. Fei instantly recognized the child as himself, though many years younger. The cross flashed before his eyes again. The same boy stood in the field, but to Fei, he was hardly recognizable. He was sure it was he, yet at the same time, it was not. His face was twisted into such an expression that Fei could never have possessed. He saw the cross swinging before his eyes, and he instantly found himself sitting in the cockpit of the Gear. He could only hear his heart beating quickly in his chest. The entire world was spinning. Then he fell into unconsciousness as the darkness took him once more.

Powerful white ether beams of imminent destruction shot out of the dark blue Gear's body destroying everything around it. The chief's house, the windmill and every building in the village were completely vaporized by the Gear's power. All the citizens still in the village died that night. The last one to meet her end, with a slight smile on her face, was Alice. With a final burst of ether from Fei's Gear, the Village of Lahan was wiped clean from the earth.


	3. The Girl in the Forest

Chapter Three: The Girl in the Forest

Fei awoke on the mountain path with a start to find that it was well into the morning. The sight he beheld would be etched into his mind until the day of his death. Lahan was gone. Nothing remained of the village but piles of burned wood and rubble. Timothy had been cold-bloodedly shot to death; Fei remembered, feeling as though a cold metal hand was gripping his heart. Fei's entire body went numb as he realized that neither Chief Lee or Alice…or most of the village's population were in sight.

"You murdering _bastard_!" cried a child's voice and Dan's small figure hurled itself at Fei, clawing at him viciously slamming him against a tree. "I'll kill you!" He then started punching at him with his fists. "Give me back my sister!" Citan grabbed the child off Fei.

"I…I…did this?" Fei stammered. Standing there in the ruins, like a god of destruction, was the dark blue Gear, only slightly damaged.

"You know damn well you did!" shrieked Dan. "You got into that…th…that _thing_ and it went berserk! I wish you never came to Lahan in the first place! You should've died! I hate you!"

Fei felt as though his entrails had turned to ice. Lahan was destroyed. Lahan was gone and it was his fault. Fei just wanted to die so that he would be released from the pain that was eating at his soul by every passing second. As he walked through the crowd of survivors, they all gave him pained or hateful looks. Alice's aunt limped to Fei and grabbed his shirt, her face white and tears streaming down her face.

"Please…" she sobbed. "Please bring my baby back." Fei's head bent as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. Alice's aunt let Fei go and slumped to the ground, sobbing inconsolably.

With an agonized cry, Fei ran away from the mountain path and away from the ruins of the only home he ever knew. He ran as he never ran before, blinded by emotion. He could still hear the sounds of the people dying; he could smell the stench of the blood. He just wanted to keep running away from the survivors, away from the harsh truth of what he had done, and away from life itself. Fei found himself running into the forest and after what seemed like hours, he slumped to the ground, tired from the grief. Fei then curled into a miserable fetal ball and drifted off into a restless sleep.

He later awoke beside a tall tree to the soft hooting of an owl. He slowly stood up, ignoring the pain in his back from sleeping on a root. He looked around the dark forest, noticing that it was very late at night. No beast had killed him yet, he thought resentfully. Suddenly, he felt as though he was being watched, and whatever was watching him was hostile.

He heard a commanding female voice speaking in a language he could not understand. The voice was harsh and commanding, like a dog's angry bark, so despite him not understanding a word, Fei understood that this person was not pleased to see him. From the trees appeared a girl about Fei's age. He registered her features rapidly: she was taller than the village girls he had known, yet still not reaching any higher than his chin, with a slender body and a long mane of fiery red hair that cascaded down her back and brought out the blue of her harsh eyes that reminded him of the surface of the ocean. Though Fei had never ventured outside the Lahan, he had always imagined that that was what the ocean would look like - deep cerulean blue. Something about those eyes was captivating.

Since the girl was standing in the shadows of the trees, Fei had to squint to see her better. She was clad in a uniform consisting of a white jacket with shoulder pads and two dark stripes down the middle, dark gray trousers, and black boots.

Fei stood there awed by this pretty, mysterious woman. She was an angel from heaven; she would free him of his pain. "Raise your hands very slowly," she ordered, this time in Ignasi, realizing Fei didn't understand her before. Her voice had a slight but noticeable accent, giving it an exotic tinge, and Fei observed how…forced the harshness sounded. He made no move whatsoever. "I have orders to take any surface-dwelling lamb I meet in here into custody." She raised her weapon to chest length. "Put your hands in the air!"

_Surface dwelling lamb?_

They just stood there gazing at each other until Fei broke the silence. "If you're going to shoot me," he said. "Do it now. If not, stop wasting my time."

The girl was very taken aback by the stranger's words. This mysterious man was not the least bit frightened. If anything, he seemed as though he actually _wanted_ her to shoot him. "Are...Are you making fun of me?" She lowered the gun by a fraction, the harshness disappearing from her voice. "Do you have a death wish?" The girl sounded slightly nervous now.

"You are a soldier, right?" demanded Fei coldly. "Then you should believe in justice. I did something meriting a death sentence!"

"Look, just calm down for a mo-" Before neither of them had time to stir, a skeletally thin humanoid creature had jumped behind the soldier and sank its needle-sharp teeth into her forearm. The soldier screamed and hauled her arm away violently, but the gangling creature only grunted, its pointy blue ears twitching with malice. It was one of the forest elves that lived in the Blackmoon Forest, Fei knew, which was one of the reasons why the villagers avoided the place like a plague. Before Fei could rush to help, the elf had delivered a blow on the soldier's head, and she fell down in heap on the forest floor.

"Leave Elly alone!" bellowed Fei without even thinking as he instinctively charged at the creature. The elf lunged itself at its attacker, knocking him off his feet, and crawling on top of him. Fei could smell the elf's rancid breath as it made to bite his neck, but Fei quickly closed his hands around the elf's neck. The creature's eyes bulged as it struggled in its foe's grip, and even scratched his arm. It hurt him, but not enough to make him let go of the elf. With an angry roar and a surge of strength, Fei managed to roll around so that he was on top of the forest elf. It continued to struggle in Fei's choke, but the martial artist wouldn't budge. Soon, the blue humanoid creature stopped struggling and laid on the ground forever still, his eyes wide open, but not seeing.

Fei groaned slightly as he clutched his bleeding wound and went over to the soldier. Fei scooped up the girl in his arms and carried her deeper into the forest to what he deemed to be a safe location. He then set her down by a tree and placed his hands on her bleeding arm. He then closed his eyes, as if in meditation and felt his body growing pleasantly warmer. There was a momentary flash of light from this inner healing chi, and then the flow of blood from the gash decreased. Afterwards, he performed the same spell on himself. Fei's wound had scabbed over, but the girl remained unconscious. There was an ugly bruise on her otherwise nearly flawless complexion and the gash on her arm was deep. Fei never really mastered the use of his chi, as he preferred his martial arts skills to 'hokey magic', but he knew the reason why her bleeding hadn't stopped completely was because her wound was much more serious.

Citan had taught Fei first aid, but right now, it felt like it had happened in a different lifetime. He searched the girl's bag and found what he was looking for. Bandages and Aquasol; a medicine that healed most minor to moderate wounds. Aquasol wasn't something they had large stocks of in Lahan. Citan kept some rationed in case of a real emergency, but it wasn't much. Fei first cleaned the wound by pouring water from the girl's canteen onto it. Then he opened the vial of Aquasol, poured its contents onto the wound, and finally wrapped her arm in bandages.

The young soldier shivered slightly in the cold. The skies had turned dark and a cold night breeze was howling through the forest, piercing his clothes and making his skin crawl in shivers as well. Fei wished he had a blanket or a heavy coat to cover her. Her uniform was not that of an Avehan or Kislevian soldier and the material was too thin to be that of an infantryman. She must have been a Gear pilot or something.

* * *

The young soldier opened her eyes slightly and blinked. Her forehead was throbbing with pain. It took her a while to take in her surroundings. She was in a small clearing, propped up against a tree. The man she had at gunpoint had set up a campfire with a hobgob kid roasting on a makeshift spit. He noticed she was conscious and said, "Oh, good you finally woke up. You were unconscious for so long, I started to worry." His face was grim; he looked as though he had lost the will to live.

"Y...You save my life," she said, her voice did not bear any of the sharpness it held before. She took note of her bandaged arm. "Did you do this?" The young man nodded. "Thank you."

"Do you intend to shoot me? If you do, then you should wait until we're out of this forest. The monsters hate loud noises." he said in a hollow tone. He seemed so eager to die. The girl could not help but wonder what had happened to make this man so…utterly hopeless. In fact, he reminded her of herself, as she was after...that incident last year. It took her a very long time to get over the guilt of what she did, and it still haunted her frequently. To this day, she would occasionally wake up in tears from a nightmare of the day that blood had literally stained her hands. She didn't even know this man's name, but she could tell that they were in the same situation.

"Why do you want me to shoot you?" she asked with sympathy. "You saved my life and I owe you one." The girl felt as though she was missing something an felt her waist. Her gun was gone. "Where's my pistol?" She demanded worriedly, and an intense throbbing pain pounded in her forehead.

"Don't overexert yourself, Miss," he answered with a ghost of a smile. "I got rid of the elf, carried you here, and healed you. I wasn't thinking about retrieving your gun." Despite his almost manic-depressive attitude, she felt that she could trust this man, and he would not try to harm her. The soldier knew of the dangerous beasts and worse, bandits running around in the wild. If this man were one of them, he would have violated and killed her while she was unconscious.

"How do you get out of this forest?" She needed to get back to base quickly and give her report to the Commander in Chief. To her dismay, the man didn't know. "I guess we'll both have to find a way out of here. I'm Elhaym Van Houten, Second Lieutenant, Gebler Special Forces," she said professionally, then winced at another throbbing pain in her forehead. "But everyone calls me Elly." Gebler, Fei knew from listening to the village elders and the news, was an elite fighting force from the mysterious Empire of Solaris. Apart from knowing that that was where Gebler was from, he knew nothing else about the country.

To her surprise, he answered, "I somehow… kinda knew that." That was strange. He had never even met this woman, yet he knew her name was Elly. "I'm Fei Fong Wong. Well this hobgob should be ready. I think we should eat."

As the pair ate, Fei felt a strange sense of comfort. He and Elly would be helping one another out of this forest. Though Fei's grief was still heavy in his heart, he did have a reason to live now, and it was to protect this young woman. What were the survivors going to do now? Would Citan be able to help those who were injured? Fei knew he'd have to go back and at least help with the reconstruction. It was the least he could do to repay the villagers after all he had taken away from them. Alice and Timothy were both dead when they were supposed to have been married and living a very long and happy life together. Fei's two best friends and Chief Lee who had been like a father to him were gone...killed because of his stupid urge to play the hero! What would the survivors do now? What would _he_ do now?

Later on Elly fell asleep, her head pillowed on her arm and her long auburn hair spilling behind her. Fei gazed at her; her long eyelashes were resting on her cheeks, veiling her amazing eyes. _Beautiful_. In sleep, all her feigned soldiery had disappeared. Soon he too was starting to drift off but then jerked himself awake. He could not let Elly die because of his blunder.

"Fei," Elly said in soft weary voice about three hours after she had fallen asleep.

"Elly?"

"I'll watch for the rest of the night. You go to sleep." Gratefully, the martial artist lay on his back and drifted off to a much-needed sleep. Elly wondered how her fellow troops were doing. Captain Schmidt had ordered her to retreat while the Kislevian soldiers attacked. When she ran into this forest she heard the battle intensifying and in less than an hour, a major explosion.

* * *

_The sun blazed violently upon the sea of sand of this barren desert. Upon a dune sat a lone young boy crying silently, as though he had lost the will to live. He was truly alone… there was no survivor other than himself. They had all died and it was all his fault. Why did he have to go into that restricted area? In his mind, the boy prayed for death so he would not be alone anymore. He would be reunited with his mother. Then there was a glimmer of hope. Walking towards him in single file were twelve strangely dressed figures that were clearly human. The boy couldn't make out their features because of their skin-tight clothing and masks that shrouded their faces. However, that hope faded as quickly as it came, because the twelve people just walked by… almost zombie like, without even acknowledging the existence of the young boy. In fact, it was as if they couldn't even see him._

_"No," called the child but the voice that escaped his lips were not that of a child, but of a grown man. "Wait! Don't leave me here!" he cried; but the group just kept on walking until they disappeared behind a sand dune. Defeated, the boy slumped onto the scorching sand sobbing uncontrollably. He was going to die… he was going to die out in the middle of this wasteland, alone._

_A flickering shadow loomed over him, kindly shielding the sun from his tearful eyes. At first he thought it was a mirage, until the sweetest, kindest voice he ever heard said, "What are you doing here all by yourself?" The boy startled and scrambled up, the powdery, hot sand streaming from the folds of his ragged clothing. In utter amazement he stared into the bright sapphire eyes of a young girl - no, it was an angel, it must have been. Only an angel could have been so beautiful...so pure in this Hell around them. The Good Merciful Lord had answered the boy's prayers and he was going to depart from this tortured body with and fly far away with this angel, where he would never again have to face loneliness again. "You must be so lonely," she said and she reached out with her hand. His heart leapt with joy he reached out his..._

_"Fei!"_

* * *

The angel shattered into the basking sunlight and Fei opened his eyes. He was back in the forest. The sapphire-eyed angel kneeling over him was no angel, it was Elly. "If we're going to reach the edge of the forest by night, we should really get moving." Fei got to his feet immediately. That was strange, because he usually didn't remember his dreams, but there were occasions where the dreams were so real that they didn't feel like dreams at all. More like long forgotten memories

Elly looked very tired indeed from having been awake for most of the night. "Got a compass on you?" Fei inquired. The soldier reached into her left pocket and pulled out a small green compass. Fei and Elly then continued their journey through the maze of trees and foliage not talking very much as the day went by. Though, as they walked along the bank of a narrow creek, something was starting to bother Fei. "I think we should rest here for now," he suggested, though in truth he was not the least bit tired. To his relief Elly agreed and they sat on a log bridge silently listening to the rushing water below.

"Elly," Fei broke the silence. The soldier looked as though she knew what he was about to ask. He turned to her and continued. "How did you end up stranded here in the first place? You don't have to tell me if it's classified."

Elly sighed and answered, "I myself have a question. Yesterday you said you did something meriting a death sentence. What...did you mean by that? I've also been wondering how you ended up here."

Fei said nothing for a moment, but then came the last response Elly expected to hear. "Where do I begin?" He sighed and the words spilled out before he could sort out what to say. "Two nights ago…my village was attacked by a Kislevian Gear unit who were fighting a group of Avehans. I couldn't just stand by and let them destroy everything. I got into an empty Gear which was different from the others…more powerful. I took out several Kislev troops, but then…Avehan reinforcements came led by a sinister black Gear. The man in that Gear ordered one of his troops to fire at my two best friends. My friend Timothy was gunned down viciously…he died in Alice's arms and then everything went black.

"When I came to, I was told the Gear I was in went out of control. Everything was destroyed! The enemies, the village…the only home I've ever known and… oh God, nearly everyone. Because of me, children are now orphans, parents are childless, and families are now refugees with nothing and nowhere to go!" Tears started to fall down his face as he spilled his guts to the shocked girl sitting by him.

"Oh my God," she gasped, putting her hands over her mouth, guilt tearing at her heart. "Fei…that was not an Avehan unit. Yesterday, I was part of handpicked squad that was ordered to retrieve a new model Gear from a base in Kislev. We succeeded but…we lost most our men while under pursuit by a platoon of Kislev Gears. We had to make an emergency landing in a village on the other side of the mountains separating Kislev from Aveh. My CO ordered me to retreat because I was shot dow-"

"You?" roared Fei trembling with fury. "It's because of _your_ unit that my home was destroyed? Why did you have to land there? If you hadn't come, this never would've happened!" With a flash of anger, Elly got up.

"You can't blame us!" snapped Elly, her blue eyes meeting Fei's tear streaked brown ones. "You were the one who decided to fight when you should've been helping evacuate the civilians! You're a real coward! Take some responsibility! Yes, the direct cause of the battle happened because we made an emergency landing in your village, but the real damage occurred because you chose to get in that Gear and fight!"

_Bitch!_ Fei's mind shrieked. All of his frustration was boiling out and directing at her. _Who do you think you are? You weren't there! It was your fault it happened!_ Yet in his heart, Fei knew she was right. He really was a coward. Her unit had no choice but to make that emergency landing, whereas he chose to fight. Still, before he could stop himself, he launched a clumsy fist at the soldier who easily caught it in her hands, but instead of breaking his fingers, she just gently put his hand down and said quietly, "I'll leave."

* * *

Day turned to night as Elly made her way into a clearing. Why did she have to go and act so callous to Fei? He was guilt ridden and the last thing he needed was to be told off like that. The young soldier vividly remembered what happened to her in the previous year. How in her fear, she lost control of her ether powers and it resulted in the deaths of three Imperial scientists who were trying to force a mind-altering drug in her. What's worse was that two other scientists were maimed for life.

_I'm the coward_, Elly thought miserably. _I'm the one who can't face up to reality_. Not only was her speech to Fei earlier out of line, it was also hypocritical. Elly had no right to say what she did. What Fei revealed to her confirmed her earlier notion that he was in a similar situation to what she went through.

With a heavy heart, the soldier continued to walk; then suddenly, the ground began to shake. Sensing danger, Elly swiftly brandished a long titanium rod, which was the only weapon she had since she lost her pistol. From behind the trees charged an enormous green reptilian beast. It stood over thirty feet high with a pair of muscled legs with feet bearing long claws that dwarfed her measly rod, two short arms with a pair of claws on each hand, and a large head with red eyes gleaming with hunger.

It was a rankar dragon, she realized. One of the last remnants of the great lizards. Elly had never seen one of these creatures before, but she knew them to be one of the fiercest monsters in existence. The rankar bent down to the petrified soldier's level and let out a shrill roar, its noxious smelling breath blowing in her face.

* * *

Fei sat on the log bridge lost in thought. This guilt would haunt him for the rest of his life, but somehow, he would make it up to the survivors. How he would do it, he did not know. Suddenly, a shrill roar and a terrible shriek that chilled Fei's blood brought him back to reality. Elly was in danger!

Fei dashed through the woods to where he heard Elly's voice come from. At last, he found her…in the jaws of a rankar! Blood flowed down her uniform as she lay in the teeth of the fearsome beast. If it had killed her, Fei would tear it to shreds!

Sensing Fei's hostile presence, the rankar released Elly from its mouth and she fell to the ground with a sickening smack. Fei immediately raised his right hand out in front of him, keeping an unblinking gaze at the beast's face. Energy began to gather at the palm of his hand, a crimson sphere of chi that stemmed from his grief and anger. When Fei released that power, it came in the form of a crimson beam that hit the rankar squarely in the eye.

The reptile shrieked in agony, as it made to swipe at its attacker with its tail. In a swift movement, Fei jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being killed. He needed another way to distract it, there was no way it would give him enough time to fire off another guided shot. Even if it did, the spell would not have any effect on the enormous rankar. It seemed as though the enormous reptile and knew that the human had no hope of defeating it, because it began to advance on him.

The rankar dragon roared loudly as another sound filled the air. Propellers? Fei looked up to see a four-legged vehicle flying over through the forest, only about a hundred feet over them. It had its machinegun aimed right at the beast. Under the land crab was that familiar and hateful dark blue Gear. Piloting the land crab was a tall dark haired man in green robes. "Fei!" cried Citan as the land crab released the Gear from its grip. The cockpit opened automatically as it hit the ground. "Quickly, use this!"

Before Fei could even think of protesting, the rankar began to advance on the unconscious Elly. "Distract it!" said Fei as he climbed into the cockpit. Several rounds from the newly repaired machinegun penetrated the rankar's side, getting its attention away from Elly.

"Doc," exclaimed Fei as his Gear executed a right hook to the rankar's jaw, and there was an audible cracking sound. "I'm gonna take this monster head on. You provide cover fire, but if it looks like the Gear is going out of control, shoot me!" The doctor didn't answer Fei; he only continued to fire his machinegun at the rankar. Blood poured from the beast's side, a thick black liquid.

The rankar charged at Fei, goring at the Gear's chest with its head and he felt the pressure even inside the small cockpit. Then the beast hit the war machine with a tail swipe, knocking it off its feet. However, before the rankar could crush its foe under its foot, Fei brought the Gear back up and struck once with its palm to his opponent's chin and then again to its chest with a deft jab, knocking it backwards. In a swift movement Fei's Gear jumped high in the air and plunged back down with a drop kick to the rankar's chest, making it roar with pain. The rankar was losing a lot of blood, and was getting weaker, but it was still able to fight.

The rankar rose to its feet again to finish off his human foe once and for all. It grabbed Fei's Gear in its teeth, and tossed it into a tree, the thick trunk snapped in two and hundreds of leaves fell around the Gear, but the machine didn't sustain much damage, so Fei made it stand up once again. If the rankar could feel human emotions, it would be feeling both respect and annoyance at its enemy's resilience. The Gear charged back at the beast, grabbed its head from behind, and twisted it around, the bones cracking loudly. Fei let go of the deceased rankar and it fell with a thud.

Fei immediately disembarked the Gear and Citan waited for him on the ground. "Are you all right, Fei?" he asked as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Yeah, I guess," replied Fei looking at the Gear with revulsion and hatred.

"That fight with the rankar was remarkable!" complimented the doctor. "No ordinary Gear could have survived such an encounter. I shall tend to this young lady over there now." Fei noticed Elly lying in heap on the ground, unconscious but thankfully alive. Then he wince at the deep gashes all over her body, she must've lost so much blood.

Citan placed his hands on the wounded soldier's body and closed his eyes as he began to mutter something that sounded like a prayer or an incantation. A silver spiral aura surrounded Elly and an orb of healing light slowly descended onto her body, making the wounds disappear.

Elly blinked twice after opening her eyes. She then noticed Citan kneeling over her. "Who…are…you?" she murmured confused. The soldier then noticed the wounds she received from the rankar had completely vanished. She then noticed the dark blue Gear her unit was ordered to steal.

"My name is Citan Uzuki," the older man said. "I am a friend and guardian of Fei's." Fei helped Elly sit up as the doctor continued. "And you are lucky to have survived after sustaining such terrible wounds. Most people who come in contact with a rankar are not so lucky. Fei fought it off, though I was not so sure he would hold. So I brought this here." Elly looked at Fei incredulously and he noticed a ting of guilt as well.

"Thank you, Fei," she said with her head bent. "That's twice now…" Fei nodded, and Elly asked, "What's this Gear's name?"

"Weltall," replied Citan with pride, as though he was talking about a successful experiment. "It was brought to our village on the night of the attack."

"Wait," interrupted Fei. "Gears have names?"

"Yes," said Elly. "It helps the pilot bond with the machine more."

Fei, however, hated the very thought of using this Gear again. He didn't want anything to do with fighting or Gears. "Elly," said Fei firmly. "You can have the Gear. I don't need or want it."

"No," replied Elly in a final tone. "Weltall is yours now. You seem to be the only one who can pilot it to its fullest potential." She then inquired, "Where are you two going to go once you're out of this forest?"

Citan stroked his chin in thought and said, "Beyond these woods is the desert. We will go to Dazil, the nearest town, for Gear parts." He then turned to the younger man. "Fei, you should know that both Aveh and Kislev are after you and Weltall."

"What about the survivors?" It was likely that both countries would still be there to investigate the ruins. If the enemies met, there was a certainty that another battle would break out.

"Avehan soldiers evacuated them yesterday. They took them to a refugee center in Bledavik, except for Yui, Midori, and a few others. They returned to Yui's original homeland." He then added upon noticing Fei's concerned look, "You need not worry, they understood you were trying to save the village once I explained everything. You also do not have to worry about the survivors' well being. Field Marshal Aarons of the Royal Army of Aveh shall see to it that they are safe. He is a very honorable man who only has the best interests of Aveh and its people in mind. I was lucky to have been able to get Weltall here. If the Kislevians had not arrived on the scene, then I would never have been able to fly Weltall over here without the Avehans noticing. Now, after this exhausting day, I believe we should set up camp. I brought two sleeping bags." Obediently, Fei went to the land crab, grabbed a sleeping bag and spread it on the ground. It was only when Fei laid on it; he realized how tired he really was. Sleep took over him in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Elly sat by the campfire with her knees bunched up to her chest, watching over the man who had entered her life. Citan was trying to repair Weltall as much as possible, but to no avail. "_Gan lara tradana dernabei, Liednant?_" asked Fei's proclaimed guardian. To Elly's shock, Citan didn't speak Ignasi; he spoke in the language of her homeland.

"_Laro_..." she said. "_Driezek laro Sonnenlisch_? _Gan…maidin…_"

"_Kautie al Sonnenreich_, _wesscheneit_," said the doctor with a chuckle, which vanished in an instant and was replaced by a more stern voice in Ignasi. "Now, Lieutenant, I asked you a question. How did you end up here?"

The young soldier bent her head in shame, as if she was going up to a commanding officer for non-judicial punishment. "My Gear was shot down over Lahan." The doctor nodded, understandingly. "…Fei knows," Elly added.

"You must leave at once," stated Citan with a look of sympathy. "Fei is in a very weak state now, and I don't want him to have too many revelations at once." Elly expected this, but was somewhat reluctant to leave. The doctor then inquired curiously, "What made you join forces with Fei? To most Solarians, land dwellers are naught more than vermin."

"It's because of my father," replied Elly. "He always had an open mind to land dwellers. Hearing how Fei fights makes me think that he may even be superior to much of Gebler."

"Many Solarians often find that lambs have abilities exceeding even their own expectations," explained Citan. Elly knew she was overstaying her welcome, but she still had a myriad of questions for Citan.

"Who are you, Dr. Uzuki?" she asked, her brow furrowing. "You're Solarian yet you're not in Gebler. Unless…"

"I am looking after Fei," stated Citan shortly. "You will find an Avehan Army base about four miles west once you get on the road. Those wounds you sustained are healed; however, you should not be fighting so soon after your encounter with the rankar."

Wordlessly, Elly disappeared into the darkness with a pang in her heart. She never had the chance to properly thank Fei for saving her life, or to even say goodbye. Yet, she had the feeling that she and the young martial artist she met yesterday would indeed meet again.

A/N: Up next: one of my favorite scenes, the introduction of Grahf. The General Citan mentioned will play some big roles later on. Wanted to add a little Solarian here. Basing it on German (the name of the country is the only thing in actual German) and Russian.

Translation:

"How did you end up here, Lieutenant?"

"You... you speak Solarian? How... where"

"I am from Solaris, obviously."


	4. In the Desert

Chapter Four: In the Desert

It was early in the morning when Fei awoke from his slumber. He then turned to look down, hearing Citan work on his land crab.

"Good morning, Fei! Did you sleep well?" Citan called. Fei stretched out his arms, but didn't answer directly.

"Where's Elly?" That had been the first question on his mind when he noticed they were one person less.

"She decided to leave last night. She thought it was for the best."

Fei felt a little disappointment that he never got to say goodbye to the young officer. Then he felt a flash of worry. "What if she dies out there?" Citan, much to Fei's chagrin, had an expression of calm on his face.

"She did not need to go far. We are on the edge of the forest after all. There is a road close by that will take travelers into the desert. That young lady has probably already arrived at the nearby army base and they are arranging a flight back to the Bledavik, the Royal Capital.

"Now Fei, we are to go to the city of Dazil," said Citan, not taking the subject of Elly any further. "As you know, we are being pursued by both the Avehan and Kislevian governments. We need to move Weltall out of here as soon as possible. Dazil is the center for excavation purposes in this country, excavation of ancient weaponry and goods. We can probably find parts to repair Weltall."

"Repair Weltall?" repeated Fei blinking. "Do we really need to? It seemed to work just fine when I fought that monster."

"That is because you have never piloted a Gear before two days ago. I had noticed that as you were fighting the rankar, it was moving slower than it should have been. The electromagnetic coils that operate its joints are worn out, and if they die due to overheat, then I am afraid that it will not be so simple to repair it. Last night, I discovered that the construction on Weltall was in fact not even complete. Now come along, if we are to make it to Dazil by nightfall we best be on our way."

The fact that Citan knew all this came as a bit of a shock to Fei. How could Citan, a village doctor, know so much about Gears? Fei knew of his mentor's love for technical gadgets, but when did he ever mess around with Gears? This was not the first time that Fei wondered what Citan had been doing before he came to Lahan. However, Fei never asked him because he thought it would just be rude to inquire if Citan did not want to tell him willingly.

Fei followed Citan down the forest trail and soon the warm rays of sunshine were dappling his face. They were finally out of those accursed woods but whereas it had been hot and humid, the desert was hot and dry.

"Doc," Fei gasped as he broke into a sweat from the sudden heat, the sun temporarily blinding him. "Do we really have to _walk_ all the way to Dazil?" Citan simply nodded, trying to conceal a smirk. "Can't we just take the Land Crab?"

"Of course not." Citan shook his head firmly. "If the Republican Guard catches us operating a military vehicle, we will be in a lot of trouble. At best they would shoot us on sight, at worst they would send us to a labor camp."

"What's the Republican Guard?" asked Fei, his ignorance getting the better of him once again. He also wanted to ask why it was better to be shot than sent to a labor camp, but decided against it. He had heard the village elders mentioning the labor camps in Aveh before. While Fei understood very little about the world outside Lahan, he did know that the country was under Shakhan's brutal dictatorship and that he had absolute power over the citizens. Fei shuddered to think what went on in those camps.

"They are, to put it simply, Shakhan's personal attack dogs." Citan explained, "They were created as a fifth branch of the Royal Army eleven years ago to protect Shakhan and his henchmen, and officially to keep order within the State. In the early days of Shakhan's reign, he tried to rule with propaganda but had failed because the Avehan population was loyal to the monarchy. The Avehan denizens are for the most part, very proud of their Avehan identity, and some feel it is their duty to the Motherland to overthrow Shakhan. The Republican Guardsmen identify themselves soldiers who fight the so-called terrorist organizations." He then added with a hint of bitterness, "It is an insult that they call themselves soldiers. The real soldiers are ones fighting the war and protecting us from real threats, not these thugs who are there to oppress us.

"Shortly after Hafez Shakhan took power, he realized that the only ones loyal to him were the extreme nationalists. If he could not attain the loyalties of the Avehan majority, he could at least have their fear. Fear is how he controls the country. He regularly has quote-unquote political dissidents arrested, sent to labor camps and nobody ever hears from them or their families again. He has Republican Guard units and Party appointed commissars stationed in almost every city, town, and village keeping watch for alleged dissidents. Unlike most of the military, they are fiercely loyal to the Party and Shakhan's regime and are thankful for the help we get from Solaris. They would be considered one of the main reasons that Shakhan is able to hold power. Oh, no, there were no Guardsmen or Nationalist commissars stationed in Lahan. Lahan, from the time of its establishment did not concern itself with the political situations in Aveh. I would not be surprised if Shakhan had not even heard of our village until...three nights ago. Come now, it is not much further."

The Kingdom of Aveh was a large nation taking up the entire southern half of Ignas' mainland and the archipelago of islands in the South Sea. The country was rich in oil, ore, gemstones and ruins of ancient weaponry, which until Gebler's intervention were their only asset in the war. It was home to a vast and diverse population of hard working people who lived simple lives for the most part. Most of the people were merchants, miners, engineers, farmers, fishermen, or factory workers. The desert took up most of the Avehan landscape and Fei knew a significant portion of it was uninhabitable, but thanks to irrigation and technology, towns and cities were built along and close to the coasts. Other than calling their nation the Motherland, the Avehans proudly referred to their land as the "Kingdom of Fire", as fire represented assertiveness, creativity, and passion; the qualities which the citizens firmly believed defined them and many historical figures. In the spirit of the association with fire, the reigning monarch were fancied the Dragon Kings and Queens.

The two men walked along the desert road for over an hour. The sun was rising higher into the azure sky and the heat intensifying. Fei's mouth was completely dry from the hot air and the sweat caused his clothes to glue to his body. He took a swig of water from a canteen that Citan brought with him, then pouring a little on the back of his neck. Citan quickly turned to Fei and said, "You should ration that water, Fei. We will not be able to get more until we reach Dazil."

Suddenly, they heard the rumbling of a car growing steadily louder as they walked on the side of the desert road. It was a silver vehicle with tinted windows and two flags on the antenna. On the top was the Avehan flag and under it was the RAA Air Force banner. The car stopped by the two walkers and the front right window slid down. Music blared in the vehicle.

Sitting at the driver's seat was a tall man, yet Fei looked at him bewildered, for he had never seen a human quite like him. The creature looked like a strange combination of lion and human with blue fur all over his body, except for a white mane of hair. He had yellow eyes, a long horn on the front of the top of his head, and a pair of muscled arms. He wore an open black vest. "You guys lost?" asked the lionman in a surprisingly friendly voice. Fei expected a much deeper growl.

"Not at all," replied the doctor. "We are on our way to Dazil." It was then that Fei realized that he and Citan were the _only_ people walking, so it was no wonder that the newcomer was worried. People who wandered off into the desert did not usually come back. The lionman shook his head, laughing heartily and unlocked the doors.

"Well, you sure as hell ain't gonna get there soon if ya walk it." His eyes narrowed when they fell upon Fei. "It ain't polite to stare, kid. Never seen a demi-human before?" Fei muttered an apology, and the lion-like man nodded. Citan gave him a look that said he would explain later.

"The name's Brad," said the demi-human. "I'm heading to Dazil as well. I'll give you guys a ride; it's about three hours." Fei gave Citan a reproachful look that he had pointedly ignored. Both men accepted Brad's offer and climbed into the back seat of the car, sighing in relief from the air conditioning.

"'Close to the forest'?" asked Fei exasperatedly. "'Close by', huh? Oh yeah, _very_ close by. A three hour drive!" Citan just rolled his eyes at Fei's rant.

"So I made a minor error," replied the doctor in defense. Fei shook his head sighing in exasperation. Brad looked back and announced, "I hope you don't mind if I go a little fast." Without waiting for an answer, the demi-human slammed his foot on the gas pedal causing the car to drive down the road at top speed. "_Yeehaw!"_

* * *

Elly made it to the base by 0730 that morning. It was a rather large installation with many buildings made of sandstone. Like most of the military bases in Aveh, this was a place ready for war at all times. The sounds of non-stop combat training filled the air. The base was much more spread out than the ones in Solaris, but it was also primitive. Elly had to admit that the countries of the lambs were interesting from a cultural standpoint, but there were times when she felt homesick. She hadn't seen her parents for over six months.

Ever since leaving that forest, Elly couldn't get her mind off Fei. She never had the chance to apologize or even say goodbye to the young man she had befriended. She hoped that they would one day meet again, and hopefully not on the field of battle. Sooner or later, Elly knew that Fei would learn the details of Gebler and would want to fight them. Nevertheless, Elly felt a debt to Fei after having been saved by him twice. She didn't know how she'd explain to the Commander what had happened, but she knew that she wouldn't tell him about what happened to Weltall and that Fei had it. Elly felt that she had to repay the favor somehow. She also wondered about Fei's self-proclaimed guardian, Citan. He was a Solarian, yet he lived in a backwater village like Lahan? The only explanation was that he had defected from the Empire and was keeping a low profile.

At long last, the young Lieutenant arrived at her destination: the Commanding General's office. It was located in a two-story building with several offices. Elly knocked three times on the door and a raspy voice said, "Enter!" Elly walked in to the office and stood before the Avehan General's desk at attention.

"Sir, Second Lieutenant Elhaym Van Houten, Gebler Special Forces, reporting sir." The General did not respond immediately. He first gave the younger officer the once over.

"God, what happened to you?"

"I have returned from a failed mission, sir," said Elly. "There are no others alive from my squad. Sir, I need you to contact the Capital and have them send me a transport. I have to give a report to the Commander as soon as possible." The General nodded and picked up the phone.

"Vanderkaum," growled the General. Elly sighed in vexation at the mention of Vice Admiral Byron Vanderkaum. He was the commander of the Gebler forces stationed in Ignas, loathed by all the Gebler troops in Aveh and even the Avehan troops despised him. His way of commanding the troops consisted of making military life harder than what was necessary. He would pettily harass those under him; he showed an open scrimmage for power, authority, and prestige; he applied blatant sadism disguised as essential discipline; and when his authority was in question, he would single out officers and force them to apply his disciplinary measures. However, when it came to actual combat decisions, Vanderkaum was just about as intelligent as the water cooler in the Avehan General's office. There were too many disasters to his name to just think of one.

"This is General Mizrahi of the XX Infantry Corps." Vanderkaum must have said something quite insulting, because Mizrahi was suddenly fuming. "Don't you give any of that 'lamb' bullshit," he snapped. "We're supposed to be allies, remember?" The Admiral said something in response. "You may be a Gebler officer, but I still outrank you," stated Mizrahi in a low deadly tone. "Now, one of your officers just turned up in my office in need of help. Send someone to pick her up right away." After a few seconds, he stated, "Mizrahi out!" Then the General placed the phone back on the receiver.

Elly had to admit that she was impressed by the Avehan General's nerve to tell Vanderkaum off like that. She had only seen one other person putting the admiral in his place like that, and that was the Gebler Commander in Chief. "Right," said the General running a hand through his hair. "He's sending you a chopper to get you back to Bledavik. They'll be here in 0815 hours."

"Thank you, General," replied Elly, saluting the higher-ranking officer. As courtesy dictated, she executed the Avehan salute rather than the Solarian one. He returned it with the Solarian salute. She then exited the office to wait for her comrades. This was going to be one hell of a report, the Lieutenant thought bitterly.

* * *

At long last, Fei and Citan had arrived in Dazil. It was a large town and it could not have been more different from Lahan. The streets were busy with cars and the citizens went about their daily business. A bazaar with many small stores was set up along the main street, the merchants calling out to potential customers.

There were also several Avehan soldiers among the civilians. These Avehan troops were all clad in sand colored camouflage uniforms with protective armor that covered their upper bodies. They wore kevlar helmets bearing Aveh's coat of arms on their heads. Rank insignias were pinned on their collars and their assault rifles were strapped on their shoulders. This surprised Fei, because there were never any soldiers in Lahan. This was likely because Dazil was much more important to the government than Lahan had been.

"What brings ya to my town anyway?" inquired Brad looking at the two passengers from his rear view mirror. "May I ask?"

"We need to go to the Ethos Workshop here," Citan answered. He then explained to Fei, "The Ethos holds control over the archeological business. They are the ones that discovered Gears and did the necessary repairs and maintenance on them. Because of this, they have influence in many world governments. Shakhan himself was one a devout follower of the Ethos, but he was excommunicated because of his adoption of Nationalism."

This revelation caught Fei by surprise. The Ethos was a religious movement with branches all over the world, but the villagers in Lahan had never associated themselves with any established religion, and that attitude rubbed off on Fei while he lived there. He believed in God, but he never really gave much thought to religion. Despite that, he did know that the Ethos preached against meaningless violence. Why would they associate themselves with the Aveh-Kislev War if it violated their beliefs? Noticing Fei's bewildered expression, Citan looked at him grimly.

"The Ethos is many things," the doctor stated. "It is nothing for them to violate their own teachings. You should never blindly believe what the Ethos preaches, because it is an organization that is not exactly what it seems to be on the outside." Armed with this knowledge, the situation made more sense to Fei.

"What, you've been living under a rock or something?" asked Brad incredulously. "Everyone knows about the Ethos."

"I have amnesia," Fei answered, and the demi-human muttered an apology.

"The Ethos is too strict for my liking," Brad said with a snort. "I'm personally atheist. Anyway, moving off religion let me impart some advice to you guys. Don't _ever_ talk about Shakhan in public in a way that could be perceived as negative. It just might be the last thing you ever do."

The car finally stopped by a large silver dome, the sun reflecting on the steel of the building. After getting out of the vehicle, Fei and Citan both thanked Brad and went inside the building as the demi-human took off. Inside the dome was a large room where the men were working on a rust-splotched orange gear that had spindly arms and legs. It looked nothing like Weltall or the Gears Fei had seen in Lahan and the sight of the rusty and bulky machine disappointed Fei somewhat. It was nowhere near as grand and smooth as Weltall waiting back in the forest.

The Gear in the workshop was clearly of inferior technology and looked very old. Its structure reminded Fei faintly of a patched ragdoll, for in clear contrast of its shabby nature it had a brand new shiny exhaust pipe on its shoulder and a ledge-like feature on its back.

The manager was a rather short plump man in work clothes of a mechanic. Around his neck was a strange cross, the Ethos crest. It was gold with the top curving down on both sides. Fei searched the cross in curiousity, but it was not the same as the one that he wore. "May I help you gentlemen?" he asked.

Citan answered "Our Gear broke down. We will need a replacement for an X29 model injection bypass circuit."

The manager gave them an incredulous look. "X29 injection circuit? That is only used on the latest military models. We don't keep those kinds of parts in stock here. This facility only services construction and excavation Gears, and you certainly don't look like excavators." He now looked at them suspiciously. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you! What would you use such advanced parts for anyway? Now, if you have no more business here, please leave at once."

"I am sorry to waste your time, sir," Citan politely responded, and then beckoned Fei to follow him. "This complicates the situation even more," said the doctor grimly. "I am going to have to go out into the desert to search for Gear parts by the border."

"Doc, are you nuts?" objected Fei. "Going to the Kislev border… you'll be killed!" Citan put up a hand to silence Fei.

Citan hushed him and hastily looked around. Fei then mentally kicked himself as he remembered what Citan had said about the Republican Guard, and that there were two agents across the street from them. Unlike the other soldiers stationed in Dazil, Fei noted the Republican Guardsmen were not in regular military uniforms. Instead, they were clad in long, heavy green trench coats with armbands bearing the symbol of the Nationalist Party. Their berets were branded with the "RG" badge to make sure that the citizens would not mistaken them for anyone else. It wasn't so much the uniform that made them stand out as it was the aura surrounding them. It went without saying that an army's number one purpose was to fight and eliminate threats to the country, but with the regular soldiers, Fei got the impression of people doing the job that the law required them to do. With the Guardsmen, he got the impression of men who took pleasure in trampling on the weak.

"There is a shop where we should be able rent a sand buggy," Citan said thoughtfully.

"A what?"

"A sand buggy," said Citan "It is a special type of car made for travel in the desert. Its tires will not sink in the sand." Fei and Citan went to the rental shop near the town's western entrance and rented out a sand buggy. It was a huge, sturdy, boxy vehicle with tracks on its wheels like that of a tank's that seemed just right for desert travel. As Fei and Citan followed an employee outside, Fei muttered, "I wish we could get rid of that Gear all together."

"You should not say that," replied Citan calmly. "Gears are not just machines. They bond with the pilot's feelings and emotions." Fei wanted to ask why it ended up destroying Lahan, but it would have been very unwise to do so in the presence of the rental shop employee.

"Well Fei," Citan announced with a mischievous grin. "I am off to the desert to look for Gear parts. There is a rather cheap bar and inn a few blocks west of here, where you can kill time while I am gone. I will be back tonight." With that, Citan climbed into the driver's seat and the sand buggy drove off out of sight.

Taking Citan's suggestion, Fei went to the inn to take a much-needed rest. It was indeed a small and cheap establishment consisting of a small lobby with several plush couches and armchairs, and a separate room that served as a restaurant and bar. Fei didn't have much money on him, save for a few gil. His grumbling stomach made him aware of just how hungry he was. That tuna sandwich that Citan prepared for the morning was less than appetizing to say the least.

The bar was so different from the Laughing Fox in Lahan. When he first entered, there was an argument between a customer and two men who stole Gear parts from army excavators. Fei tried hard not to listen, but the arguing had gotten so loud that it also caught the attention of three Republican Guardsmen. The customer who had been fighting with the scavengers denounced them to the Guardsmen. Once the Guardsmen and scavengers were gone, Fei noted a group of teenagers who were likely a resistance faction, shooting hate-filled glances at the collaborator. Who would have thought a village like Lahan could have existed in today's Aveh?

From what Chief Lee had told Fei, everything was so much better under the monarchy. The war had even nearly come to an end under the last King, but just as peace talks were about to reach a new high, Shakhan's nationalist movement had sprung up and within less than a year, he carried out his coup and assassinated most of the Royal Family. Rumors had it that the Crown Prince escaped, but official records stated that he died from an illness when he was six.

"Hey kid," said the bartender getting Fei's attention. "Never seen you around here before. You a tourist or something?" Fei, who finally finished his food, answered the bartender.

"You could say that. I'm waiting for my friend to come back from the desert-"

"The _desert_?" gasped the bartender. Fei knew this boded ill. "You can't let him go out there alone! Fights break out there constantly! There're terrorists, bandits, and dangerous animals out there as well! And I hear regular reports of trigger-happy pirates attacking people indiscriminately from a sand cruiser! Shit, just last week they torpedoed a Navy destroyer!" Without answering, Fei immediately stormed out of the bar, and out of Dazil. He had to find doc!

* * *

Fei ran along the path that all sand buggies took out of Dazil, desperately hoping that Citan had taken it as well. He did not know how long he had been following the tire tracks in the sand. Fei was likely very deep in the desert, because there was no sign of life anywhere except the occasional phoenix flying overhead. The desert looked different from the desert they had crossed earlier that day. A magical sight of pure spotless white sand spread across his vision, like snow hills. Then Fei's brow furrowed as he felt strange shiver up his spine.

He was not alone.

In a swift movement, he turned around.

Fei saw a group of men glaring at him behind the black and white keffiyehs covering their faces. The ominous figures were clad from shoulder to toe in black robes, which made them look like menacing shadows walking on the white sands. "Hey," one of the men (probably the leader) snapped. "What are you doing on our turf?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," said Fei. The martial artist could tell these guys were itching for a fight. "I'm leaving, so there's no need to worry."

"I don't think so," the leading bandit growled. He then surprised Fei by grabbing his arm. "You entered our territory, so you ain't leaving until you give me some payment for it."

"Let me go," Fei ordered, glaring at the bandit. "I don't want to hurt you." The other seven bandits guffawed at the martial artist's threat. Their leader however, was less than amused.

"You're seriously considering fighting us?" he shouted. In a swift movement, Fei wrenched his arm from the bandit leader's grasp, but the bandit webt on as if nothing happened. "There are eight of us and one of you, or ain't you ever learned to count? This is your last warning: hand over your money at once!" Fei opened his mouth to respond, and the bandits immediately though he would give in.

"You can forget it."

As expected, the leader immediately ordered, "Kill his ass!"

Fei raised his fist and launched a jab right at the bandit's forehead, staggering him. He then followed up a spinning kick to the bandit's neck and Fei could hear the bones crack. The leader fell to the sand motionless as his subordinates charged at Fei.

One bandit leapt into the air, aiming a kick at Fei's head. Being a highly skilled warrior, Fei evaded his foe and deftly grabbed the bandit's leg, throwing him into another brigand. He then executed a backhand punch at the face of a man behind him. Another man grabbed Fei's arms holding him back for the others to rough him up and a bandit jumped on the opportunity, but in a desperate move, Fei urged his legs forward knocking his attacker back. He then threw his head backward, breaking the nose of the man who held him back. With his arms finally free, Fei proceeded to finish off these bandits.

The man with the broken nose swiftly brandished a knife and threw it towards Fei, narrowly missing him. Instead, it hit another bandit squarely in the chest. The bandit gasped as he slumped to the desert floor coughing up his own blood, but soon lay there dead on the sand. Taking full advantage of the confusion, Fei struck the man who held him back in seven different pressure points around his heart. The bandit fell on his knees struggling for breath, but Fei's technique had halted the flow of blood to his heart. Within seconds, he lay there forever still, his eyes wide opened but seeing nothing.

Even with three men down, the remaining thieves continued the fight. One who was particularly tall was running at Fei with a long knife drawn. The thug attempted a slash that was deflected by the martial artist who grabbed his attacker's wrist, pulled back and hit the bandit in the jaw with three swift snap kicks. Fei then followed up with a left-handed jab to the bandit's solar plexus, expelling the air from his lungs.

"Holy shit," exclaimed one of the remaining outlaws. "This guy's outta control! Let's haul ass!" As the remaining bandits ran away from the battlefield, Fei looked around at the four men he had taken out with his bare hands. Human blood had once again stained his hands that day, but this time, it was the blood of people who were trying to kill him. Very bitterly, Fei realized that he was going to have to get accustomed to a life of fighting.

* * *

The hot sun traveled across the clear azure sky, and Fei's canteen of water was almost empty, yet he continued his fast pace through the blazing sands. Ahead of him, he caught sight of an entire platoon of what he assumed were Avehan Gears heading in the same direction Fei was. The tire tracks had disappeared a while ago.

Fei was beginning to really worry about Citan who might have been caught in a middle of a firefight, or ambushed by bandits just like what had happened to him, or worst of all, discovered by the Republican Guard. A very clear and terrible image crossed Fei's mind. The image of Citan taped to a chair in small, dimly lit interrogation cell with several menacing, green-jacketed, truncheon weilding figures towering over his bloody, broken form. With a fierce determination, Fei ran faster down the path after that Gear unit. However, no man could ever hope to catch up to a speeding Gear, so as expected the unit soon disappeared out of sight.

Fei's fears about Citan's safety were steadily increasing as he dashed across the scorching sand. He had used up the last of his water ages ago, and whatever strength he had left to go on, was gradually leaving him. Fei wearily wiped the sweat from his face as he halted for a moment's rest. He had already lost track of time and was not even sure he was going the right way anymore. There were no tracks, no signs; absolutely nothing to indicate where he was. Perhaps it was due to the intense heat, or maybe because of the thirst and fatigue that was slowly but surely defeating him, but Fei thought he sighted some palm trees in the distance. However, he knew all too well how the desert could play tricks on a weary traveler's mind, so he dared not hope for an oasis. Knowing he couldn't delay any longer, Fei slowly got up and hobbled over to where he spotted the trees. As he drew closer, he breathed a sigh of relief upon discovering that the oasis was real.

It was a rather wide blue pond of fresh looking water surrounded by palm trees. He dashed to the oasis with a sudden burst of strength, and threw the water down his throat greedily. The water was warm and dusty, but after nearly dying from dehydration, it tasted absolutely delicious in Fei's mouth. Once he had quenched his thirst, he refilled his canteen. Just when Fei was about to stand up again, a wide round shadow passed over him and he raised his head to look in the sky.

Flying low over the sand dunes, in the same direction the Gears went was an enormous flying saucer, which seemed to stretch out for miles casting its shadow upon the desert. A crimson barrier covered it. The thing was gliding noiseless in the sky, as if it were a ghost ship. There were no symbols, nothing to indicate what this thing was. It took a while for the flying saucer to pass over Fei, and he was standing there in awe. It seemed as though the entire army was mobilizing. Fei had to find Citan and soon.

The sun was setting leaving an orange and gold hue onto the sky in its wake. With the receding rays of warmth, the temperature was getting more tolerable, but Fei realized it would be dark soon and the idea of hiking across the desert in the dead of night was not something he would relish. Fei's thoughts were shattered by a rumble in the distance growing louder and louder by the second. Fei stared at the sand dunes and was amazed to see the sand kicking up as a group of sand-colored motorcycles came into view. He recognized the riders as Avehan soldiers.

The soldiers sped past him, either not noticing or simply ignoring the man standing in awe, looking after them. The motorcycle troops were heading in the same direction as the peculiar flying saucer a moment earlier and the Gear platoon he had seen many hours ago now. Fear gripped Fei's chest. Something was going on, he was sure of it now. Amidst all this was Citan, alone with his sand buggy, not even carrying a weapon. Forgetting all about his weariness Fei broke into a jog and scampered after the bikes, panting the hot yet cooling air. He heard another motor behind him, this time a lone sound and saw another bike coming across the sand dunes, trying to catch up with the group that had already disappeared out of sight.

Fei was at the pit of the sand dune and the man riding the motorcycle hadn't seen him in time. Only when he was coming right at him did his eyes widen and he cried out, but it was too late. Fei tried to scuttle out of the bike's way, but the sand was boggy and his feet were sinking into it. The sand was pouring down the dune in a stream as the soldier threw his bike sideways, but was caught up in a rock hidden under the flowing white sand and the rider flew over the saddle, over Fei's head, sending a cloud of dust in the air falling onto the soft ground.

The bike was still running and clawing the sand helplessly, lying on its side and growling like an angry turtle turned onto its back. Fei stared at it still gasping from fright. Without wasting his opportunity, Fei grabbed the bike and called his sincere apologies to the thunderstruck soldier still sitting in the sandpit. "I'm gonna need to borrow this for a while!" Without waiting for an answer, Fei sped off sending showers of sand everywhere and clouding the flustered soldier into another dust rain. When the sand had settled, the soldier looked around in bewilderment, but the strange man and his bike were gone.

* * *

Night had fallen slowly upon the desert. The sky was virtually cloudless and the billions of stars flecked the darkened heavens. Fei had been riding the motorcycle for hours, a pleasantly cool wind blowing in his face and ruffling his hair and Gi uniform. He finally took notice of how beautiful the desert actually was. It also calmed him in a way; gave him time to think about everything that happened over the past three days.

Fei wondered how the Lahan survivors were doing, if he would ever be able to set things right with them, especially Dan. He also could not help thinking about Elly. Was she okay, did she manage to make it safely? He could not get the beautiful young soldier he met yesterday out of his mind. Her amazing dark blue eyes, her long fiery red hair, that soft voice…every one of her features were vivid in Fei's mind. Most of all, was how he felt at complete ease around her. It was as though her presence soothed his wounded soul. That uniform and the harshness in her words when she told him off seemed to Fei like it masked Elly's true personality. She was so different from the girls Fei knew in Lahan. _Even from Alice,_ he thought sadly. While Alice was a very sweet girl, Elly had something that she didn't, though Fei didn't know how to describe it in words. _Don't kid yourself, Wong_, Fei thought to himself. _You're never gonna see her again._

Fei was now riding through an area of the desert where the sand was hard and cracked with high jagged boulders protruding from the ground. He had to be extra careful traveling in that area because of those rocks. This area appeared to be an ancient ruin of what was once a town. Then, suddenly Fei felt a vibration in the atmosphere, followed by a gust of wind and the familiar sound of Gears in flight. Fei struggled to stay on the bike, but the force of the wind was so strong that he was thrown off.

"Argh!" grumbled Fei as he looked down at his scraped knee. Could be worse, he thought, and this thought was confirmed almost immediately as he righted himself. Four Gears with very unpleasant looking machineguns surrounded him on all sides. "What is with you guys?" Fei demanded. "Don't you think you're overreacting a little just for stealing a motorcycle?"

In response, one Gear aimed its machinegun directly at Fei who braced himself for the hail of bullets. He had always imagined that when he would die, his life would pass before his eyes like the old folks said, but his mind was frozen. He could not think or do anything except simply gaze helplessly into the barrel of the gun. He could do nothing to fight these Gears without Weltall. For the first time, Fei wished he had the Gear with him.

A burst of machinegun fire came and Fei shut his eyes tightly, instinctively shielding his face with his arms. He knew full well it would not do anything against the bullets that would destroy him...but no bullet pierced his skin. Fei slowly opened his eyes and a soldier voiced exactly what he was thinking.

"What the fuck?" Hovering high in the air was a familiar four-legged vehicle, its propeller whirling rapidly filling the air with a buzz louder than of a thousand bees. A wane of smoke drifted from the machinegun's barrel and Fei's heart leaped with joy as he could see Weltall firmly grasped in its legs. Fei recognized the grim-faced doctor from behind the machinegun, his black hair billowing about him making him look like a menacing angel of death, but for Fei there could not have been a sweeter sight.

The doctor released Weltall, making it drop to one knee. The cockpit opened automatically once again. Understandingly, Fei jumped inside the Gear, strapped up and Weltall stood upright. He also discovered a feature on the Gear that he hadn't noticed before. Weltall's monitors were able to identify other Gears' names. It could also identify the strengths and weaknesses of other Gears. The monitors identified the enemy Gears as 'Sand Troopers'. Citan wisely increased the altitude of the Land Crab. Battle was unavoidable.

Two of the Sand Troopers charged forward and fired a burst from their machineguns, hitting Weltall in the torso. Fei urged his Gear forward and hit the one who attacked him with a side kick to the Gear's chest, sending it flying back into a large boulder. If it had taken any damage, it was very minor, for the Trooper got up and immediately rejoined the other three to gang up on Weltall.

Fei was ready for the enemies charging at him. As two drew closer, Weltall slammed its shoulder into a Trooper's chest and punched it three times in the head, destroying the sensor. Weltall caught the other attacker by the barrel of its machinegun and hurled the Avehan military Gear at the two who acted as support, knocking all three to the desert ground. Taking advantage of the enemy with the destroyed sensor, Weltall glided to the Trooper and knocked it to the ground again with a spinning kick. Fei then made his Gear jump high then plunge back down onto his enemy with a drop kick.

The impact of two thousand pounds of Weltall crashing down upon the Trooper's leg caused an explosion within the Gear. Electric flames erupted from the ruins of the machine. "My God," exclaimed another soldier. He and his comrades urged their Gears forward.

The odds did not seem great… that is they were not great for the three soldiers. Fei struck two of the Troopers with its palms and then turned his concentration on the third one, the one who he threw into his comrades' Gears. He too fell to Weltall's power.

Fei's eyes darted around the small cockpit, and he spotted a lever marked, 'Ether Mechanism'. Taking a shot in the dark at what its function was, Fei grasped the lever with his right hand and focused his eyes upon his foes. Energy started to gather in the circle of Weltall's hands. A white orb began to form, slowly growing bigger and bigger. That orb of chi turned into a massive beam that shot one of the Troopers squarely in the chest, reducing the Gear to smoking scrap metal pieces. The last Avehan soldier immediately fled the ruins, and Fei just sat there panting with relief.

He looked around at the broken Gears, finally taking in the true power this damned machine wielded. Weltall had just taken out three Avehan military Gears without taking any damage whatsoever! "Are you all right, Fei?" asked Citan's concerned voice on the Gear's radio. The Land Crab had slowly descended onto the ground.

"Yeah, I guess," replied Fei emotionlessly. "I don't know how I managed to beat those guys."

Then, from out of nowhere, a cold harsh laugh echoed throughout the ruins, and Fei's heart skipped a beat. "Well, well, well," said a deep, metallic voice that sent a cold wave up Fei's body. "I see that your hot-blooded desire for battle has not been tamed…that is good, Fei." The martial artist flinched at the use of his name as the monitors finally detected whoever it was that spoke.

A strangely familiar Gear was standing tall on top of a soaring granite monolith. Black as the darkest of nights with huge bat-like wings and those yellow eyes that made it seem as though it were a demon from hell rather than a machine. To Fei's surprise, the sensors could not detect a name for the machine. However, Fei took no notice of the Gear, but of the sinister figure standing on its right shoulder.

It was a tall man with his entire body clad in black armor and a long black cape billowing behind him. A black skull-like mask covered his head with horns protruding from the sides. Only his gleaming scarlet eyes were the visible behind that mask. His unnaturally red eyes were the only part of him that seemed biological. It was as if that man in black was evil incarnate.

"Who...are...you?" Fei demanded, much more strongly than he would have thought possible under the frightful man's piercing gaze. Then a realization washed over him like a tidal wave. He _had_ seen this man before… and that Gear! Then, without warning, Fei's consciousness slipped into an endless void. He saw his crimson and silver cross pendant from that night in Lahan swinging across his vision. He stared at that swinging pendant until he could see nothing but a black mask with livid red eyes.

* * *

"_Yes…" whispered a voice full of contempt. "I know you… you killed her." The pendant flashed in the darkness though there was no light to be reflected off its glossy silver surface. A small scared face appeared before him. A young frightened boy, his face splashed with bloodstains, gazing with his deep brown eyes unable to bear all the sorrow captured inside. Himself. "No! It wasn't me!"_

_"You coward... It was you."_

_"No!" _

* * *

The darkness cleared up to reveal the desert. Fei shook his head trying to get rid of the haunting sight. The scariest part was he felt he was not watching a vision; it was a memory, truthful and clear, straight from his heart, from the forbidding parts of his soul he had long forgotten. He could feel the crisp night air on his face again, he could feel the tortured heart beating in his chest and the blood surged through his body so violently it hummed in his ears.

"I know you!" cried Fei. This sadistic man ordered those Solarian troops to shoot Alice and Timothy!

"Indeed you do," confirmed the masked man amused. "My name is Grahf, the Seeker of Power, and you most certainly displayed a tremendous amount of power back there in Lahan, did you not, Fei?"

"How much power I had?" repeated Fei; not understanding what this person was talking about. "What do you mean by that?" Grahf didn't answer him directly.

"I seek the ultimate power. A power needed to fulfill my mission. I sent those Gears into your village as a catalyst to awaken the power within you…to make contact with your hidden powers."

Fei's heart skipped a beat at Grahf's word. That shock immediately turned to a deep white-hot rage. "A catalyst?" he shouted. "You attacked my village just to get me into this Gear? Why did the villagers have to die, then? They had nothing to do with this!"

The black clad man scoffed. "Who cares how many of those meddlesome fools died? They were naught but wretched vermin only living day-to-day making no effort to fulfill the destinies bestowed upon them! And you are one to talk. It was _you_ who destroyed the village… all I did was simply observe."

"No!" exclaimed Fei in denial. "I was trying to save the village. I… I never intended to destroy it." Grahf responded with a low mirthless chuckle.

"Is that really so?" he taunted. "Surely you have heard it that night. It is your very essence…that voice from within you that craves destruction."

"Liar!" roared Fei, trembling with anger. However, Grahf was right. There was a part of him that night that _did _enjoy fighting those Kislevian and Solarian troops. "Even if that were true, you were still the cause of the disaster! If you hadn't come, the village would never have suffered the way it did!"

"Ah," replied Grahf amused. "Appropriating the blame unto me, I see. That is something _you_ would do. That is good; your basic personality remains unchanged."

"You said you needed my power," Fei continued. "What do you intend to do with it?"

"You know very well that I need you to destroy the 'Mother God'," snarled Grahf as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Fei's blood went cold at masked man's statement.

"D-Destroy God?" stammered Fei, clutching the armrests of his seat.

"Yes," replied Grahf as though he marveled the situation. "We shall destroy God. That is our destiny, our very purpose of existence."

"You would be an idiot to think I'd help you in your cause," snapped Fei. "If you want to destroy your god, or whatever it is you're on about, you can do it alone!"

Grahf shook his head and laughed darkly. "You remind me of your father so much. That fool also refused to aid me." Very slowly, Fei looked up.

"Y-You knew my father?" Somehow, Fei already knew more or less, what Grahf was going to say next.

"That was such an ecstatic scream…I was enthralled by his final cry. There is nothing more beautiful than the scream of death." Anger coursed its way through Fei's body as he gripped Weltall's control stick. Grahf had killed his father, and he speaking of it with no hint of remorse… but with amusement.

"You killed my father?" bellowed Fei. "Why? What happened between you two?"

"Ha," Grahf barked with contempt. "Do you really wish to know? I do not see the point in you knowing now. Your powers are still beneath that needed for my cause. Though, anything unusable must be tried until it is suitable." As soon as Grahf finished speaking, the ground began to tremble. At first, Fei thought it was an earthquake, but then the ground only a few feet away from him began to crack. Something organic was burrowing itself upward from the depths of the sand. In a swift movement, it burst upward, and Weltall recoiled automatically, as if it felt the same way Fei had.

It was an enormous brown worm-like creature with a thick middle section, a long tail, and a sharp looking beak on its front. It opened its mouth to let out a shrill roar. "What the hell is that thing?" asked Fei with a combination of disgust and fear in his voice. Grahf seemed very amused.

"What will you do, Fei?" he taunted. "If you die fighting the wyrm then so be it! You may indeed gain some happiness from not knowing… ignorance is bliss after all. However, I know that is not what you want. If you want to know the truth about everything, then you must gain the level of power that I require. To do that you must use your strength to destroy others. You will gain all that was lost in exchange for that scream of death!" With that, Graf disappeared into his Gear and ascended into the night sky, leaving Fei and Citan alone with the summoned monster.

The wyrm let out another a vicious roar as it charged at Fei, with only murder in its mind.

A/N: Such an abrupt ending? Yep, my main goal here was the introduction of Grahf. Like several other bosses, I believe Wyrm should get the beginning of a following one. The chapter title comes from the biblical Book of Numbers. In Hebrew, it translates to "In the Desert". The Republican Guard is supposed to be the KGB and the Saddam Hussein's Republican Guard all rolled up into one monstrosity. You may notice that Brad fits the description of Kimahri. Yes, our favorite Ronso made a cameo appearance. As will one other Final Fantasy characters later on.


	5. Bart

Chapter Five: Bart

The wyrm tried to strike at Weltall, but Fei deftly countered with a chop and a palm strike to the creature's middle, throwing it back. With a shrill roar, Fei's opponent swiftly slithered at Weltall, which unsuccessfully tried to evade it. With a quick movement, the wyrm slashed three times at Weltall's chest, knocking the Gear on its back. Fei felt his entire body throbbing with pain as the creature opened its beak wide, and stabbed at the Gear.

"Give me cover fire!" Fei yelled as his Gear kicked the ferocious creature off it.

"I do not have anymore ammunition."

Fei cursed as the wyrm prepared to attack Weltall again. This time, he was ready for it. The Gear charged at the wyrm, burying its left foot in the creature's middle, causing it to shriek with pain. In retaliation, it spewed some kind of acidic saliva that burned slightly through Weltall's armor. As the wyrm prepared to stab at Weltall's chest, energy gathered in the circle of Weltall's hands. The orb grew bigger and bigger and then formed a powerful crimson beam. The wyrm let out a terrible shriek as the beam of chi slowly incinerated it. Mere seconds later, its skin started to blacken, and then it was gone. A black mark on the sand was all that remained of the monster. Then, as if weary of the battle, Weltall slumped to its knee and the monitors deactivated.

Fei opened the hatch, with a million thoughts running through his mind. The disaster in Lahan was no accident at all! That man in black knew that he would lose his mind. It was as if Grahf foresaw the destruction of Lahan.

_Who _was _that man? _

He slowly climbed out of the Gear deep in his thoughts as a light desert breeze blew in his face. The horrible stench of burnt flesh was also in the air. "Fei," said Citan with a look of concern. Fei looked at him distantly and made an incoherent sound of acknowledgment. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah…" replied Fei in barely a whisper. He then turned to Weltall and stated, "The Gear broke down."

"That was careless of me," Citan admitted, ashamed. "I used such inferior parts on such a superior new model Gear. They were not made to survive the battles you had fought. I do not know what we are going to-"

Before the Citan could finish his sentence, a magnified voice ordered, "Halt! Stay right where you are! Make one false move and we'll open fire!" From the vibration in the atmosphere, Fei could tell that several Gears flew overhead. There was also a rumble of motors from a close distance.

Citan gasped as four Sand Troopers landed on the ground, surrounding him and Fei. All the Gears had their guns trained on the two civilians. Then, two sand-colored Humvees with machineguns mounted on the roofs drove towards them from the east.

The doors to the armored vehicles opened and at least a dozen soldiers stormed out of each one. "Get on your knees, hands behind your heads!" Fei and Citan wisely obeyed the command as the men surrounded them. The lead soldier, a Captain, stepped forward with his pistol drawn.

"You two," the Captain demanded coldly. "Where did you get that Gear?" Fei was too deep in thought to answer, and Citan could not think of an explanation that the Avehan officer would believe. "Answer me!" The Captain's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Your options are quite simple here. Either answer us now or wait until we hand you over to the RG…I can guarantee you they won't be as merciful as us grunts."

"You do know of the disaster that occurred in Lahan, do you not?" The Captain nodded and shuddered at the mention of the ruined village. The harsh glare on his face had turned to an expression of bewilderment.

"Yeah, I was just there. We were evacuating the refugees. I _thought_ I recognized that Gear! You two will need to come with us back to base. You will have to explain us everything you know about the incident in Lahan. We have no choice but to take you both in for questioning."

Citan sighed at this news. This was the last thing they needed now! "Very well, Captain. We will come quietly." The soldiers flanked and led the two men away from the battlefield and further into the desert. Fei walked but his eyes were completely unfocused and his head was bent. Whatever that mysterious man from before had said must've taken a terrible effect on him, Citan mused.

The soldiers had taken the two prisoners to small sand ship. It was an enormous desert ship that Citan thought looked like a giant gray box. "Get going!" a Sergeant First Class barked and the two men made their way up the ramp and into the ship's foyer. The inside was a metallic gray with two corridors on either side.

After going through three corridors and a stairwell, a soldier opened a cell. It was rather large for a cell, with two comfortable looking twin-sized beds and there was a round porthole looking outside. Fei simply slumped on the bed on the left and fell into a much-needed sleep.

Citan watched over the sleeping boy with a paternal concern. He also thought of the events that occurred over the past few days, and how it could not have been a coincidence. Humanity was approaching the prophesized 'Time of the Gospel'. This made him think back to a time several years ago…

* * *

_Citan stood on a platform in a space and time continuum where debris rotated around him. In front of the platform was a massive throne. On that throne sat His Majesty, the Emperor. The Emperor was clad completely in brown and his ancient face concealed by a skull-like mask. He spoke in a deep voice filled with the wisdom of the ages. _

"_Yes… the 'Gospel'," the Emperor said. "We, the humans were expelled from Paradise and forced to live on the cruel earth many ages past. Now that we have filled the earth, the time has come for us to return to God's Paradise and live there eternally. The 'Time of the Gospel' draws nigh." The emperor stayed silent for a moment as the shards and debris around the two men began to rumble. "We, the Gazel, must find the resting place of God and resurrect Him. This…is our final prayer… to escape the fate which was determined at our genesis."_

* * *

Citan could only speculate if the end was truly coming. He then glanced over at Fei who was still sleeping. He looked so frightened even in slumber. It was as if in his mind, he knew the power that existed within him, yet he was too afraid to accept it. He also did not want to admit how unstable his very being was. Fei groaned quietly and woke up. He then sat on the bed and looked around the cell. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About two hours," said Citan. "I must apologize for my carelessness. I messed up horribly earlier. Weltall is a top-secret experimental model from Kislev. It is only natural that Aveh…" He then noticed that the younger man was hardly even listening. "Fei, you look horrible! Are you all right?"

Fei paced around the cell for a moment before leaning against a wall. "I…don't know," he said more to himself than to Citan. "No, I'm not alright at all now that you mention it…"

Citan nodded in understanding. Grahf had implied that he had killed Fei's father, but that was not what put him into despair. It was what Grahf had said about the incident in Lahan. How he knew that Fei was there and that he would snap once Timothy was shot. The black clad man was most certainly the one who had caused Fei those near-fatal injuries all those years ago. Fei also now realized that he remembered absolutely nothing about his past. So many thoughts were running through his mind that he needed to lie down.

"Yes, maybe it is best that you rest some more," agreed Citan. He knew almost exactly what was going through Fei's mind. "We cannot do anything as long as we are prisoners anyway. Sleep may help you sort out your feelings." Fei gave the doctor a doubtful look before sleep took over him once more.

* * *

_A rod of lightning split the sky as rain poured onto the field followed by a rumbling of thunder. However, Fei felt as though he wasn't standing in this field at all. It was as if only his subconscious was there, observing everything like it was a film. Three men stood a short distance away. Fei recognized the first one instantly as __th man__ clad in black armor, with a flowing dark __cape, and covering his face with__ a dark mask with two horns protruding from its sides. It was Grahf! _

"_Let us all become one," he said coldly. _

_Standing in between Grahf and the third man was one who looked almost exactly like Fei yet he was much older; probably in his early sixties. His hair was light gray and tied into a ponytail and he had a small moustache on his lip. He wore a red __headband, and was also clad__ in a Gi uniform, only his was green. _

"_I always knew the three of us would meet again," the elderly martial artist stated. He then turned to the third man. "Funny how God works in mysterious ways."_

_The third man made Grahf actually look human_. _This_…thing _was tall with a matted cloud of blood red hair. His gaunt face was whiter than a __skull,__ with pale yellow eyes that burned with anger and hatred. His lipless mouth was curled in a grin. He too wore black armor, but it was stained all over with blood. This was not a human, it was a demon; even more so than Grahf._

_The martial artist then growled, "However, you will never get what you want." Grahf's eyes narrowed at the other man's declaration. A crimson aura encompassed Grahf as the martial artist promised, "Even if you were to kill me right here and now, you will never have him!"_

* * *

The radar beeped repeatedly as the operators examined their screens. The helmsman, Jerico grunted, "Young Master, I think ya wanna take a look at this, sir." The leader of the pirates looked into the scope and thought to himself aloud.

"Well…" he drawled, pleasure creeping into his deep voice with a noble Avehan accent. "Well, well, well. Well, well, well, well. Look what we got here; an Avehan military desert transport ship. And what do these meatheads have on top?"

The Young Master zoomed in on the roof of the Avehan ship and found a powerful looking black Gear tied up top. "Hey guys, they got a new model Gear on deck! It must be the one that both Aveh and Kislev are after. So boys, do you think that bastard Shakhan deserves such a fine toy?" Every man in the bridge gave loud answers of disapproval at the mention of the Prime Minister. This caused the leader of the crew to grin evilly as he turned his gaze away from the monitor.

He was a tall strapping man of eighteen years with roughly braided blond hair and a single light blue right eye. The other was covered with an eye patch, giving him the image of a pirate. Enhancing his pirate look was a scarlet vest, which he wore over a black sleeveless shirt that exposed his muscular arms. He also donned white pants, and high white boots. At his waist, there two belts, crossing one another and each holding a coiled whip. They were both made of the finest supple leather and at the ends of the strings was a small, razor sharp (and the Pirate Leader thought scary looking) blade. He wore black gloves with the fingers exposed. Despite his choice of clothing, there was a regal and noble air about him. Anyone who'd ever meet him would say that this was a true leader.

"Alright," he roared. "Let's get this party started; Gunner!"

"Turrets 'Anton' and 'Belta' can initiate targeting twenty seconds after the hatches open!" The pirate leader's grin broadened.

"Franz!"

"I hear nothing but the sound of the sand sir," replied the radio operator, Franz. "I don't pick up anything suspicious." That was good. That ship was all alone, with no protection whatsoever.

"Marseilles!" The head of communications, Marseilles gave his situation report.

"Maitreya's units are on stand by. They'll be ready to launch as soon as we resurface!" This was all the pirate leader needed to hear. Like hell Shakhan or Gebler were going to get their hands on that Gear!

"Alright," roared the pirate leader. "Let's begin!" He then flicked on the intercom and announced, "Attention on deck, we're going to BattCon level one right…now!" An alarm buzzed for a few seconds and a harsh red light shined in the bridge. The door slid opened, and an old bespectacled man with a shock of white hair hobbled into the bridge frantically. He wore a black suit with a bowtie, giving him the look of a stereotypical butler.

"Young master," said the worried butler. "What's the problem? What was the announcement about?" The door opened again, and this it a younger man who entered, featuring an olive complexion, shoulder length silver hair and a single light blue eye like his superior. Only with him, the right eye was covered. He wore a long blue and white uniform with gold trim. This was the First Mate.

The silver haired man facepalmed exasperatedly. "Not again," the First Mate groaned. "Young Master, wait a second!" However, their leader was beyond the point of listening.

"Battle stations, everyone," he ordered. "Prepare to engage any hostile that comes from that ship! Gunner, begin firing starboard cannons as soon as we resurface."

The ship arose from under the sand and the guns started to fire immediately. That should have gotten the attention of the Avehan transport ship. The leader grinned and said to the helmsman, "Turn right, Jerico. The wind is stronger there and we might even be able to blow them off balance."

"Affirmative, sir!"

* * *

A loud rapping on the silver door woke Fei up. "Chow time," said a voice from behind the door.

Fei rolled his eyes as a small hatch on the door opened. A soldier placed two trays with breakfast on them. Good stuff, judging by the smell. There were fried eggs and bacon on each tray, along with a large mug of tea on each tray. Wordlessly, Fei took the trays and handed one to Citan.

"How are you feeling this morning, Fei?" inquired the doctor before taking a bite of his bacon. The younger man shrugged.

"A little better." His grumbling stomach pretty much told him that he needed to eat. Talking about his feelings could wait. However, before he could even reach for his fork, Citan got his attention again.

"I thought I heard an explosion outside," he said as he got up to look out the porthole. "Fei, come here and take a look!" Fei reluctantly set his tray down and strode over to the porthole.

"What the hell is that?" Fei whispered.

No more than a mile away, was a massive dark blue sand cruiser shaped like an oversized submarine. Then Fei remembered something he heard in Dazil. "Doc, I think it's those 'trigger happy pirates' in that cruiser over there."

"Pirates?" repeated Citan, nervousness creeping into his voice. "We must get out of here!" Both men sprinted to the door and banged on it hard.

"Guard!" called Fei. The man who brought them the food casually went over to the door. The hatch was still opened.

"Ah, you finished your breakfast already?" he asked. "Shit that was qui-"

"Never mind that," interrupted Citan impatiently. "There is a sand cruiser on the port side of the ship about a mile away. They are following this vessel." The soldier gasped and immediately ran off, likely to tell the commanding officer.

* * *

"Alternating fire between Anton and Belta, sir!" reported the gunner on the intercom. The pirate leader clenched a fist and raised his arm high. "Yeah," he roared triumphantly. "Switch over to salvos after we shoot 'em. Let's stall the morons. Get ready 'cause we're gonna give them a beating they'll never forget!"

The butler gasped and ran to his master to try to stop him. "Young master, it's no warship, it's a transport ship and-"

"Regardless of whether it's a warship or not," the young master interrupted. "They have a new Gear, and there's no way in hell I'm gonna let Gebler or Shakhan have it." That said, he flicked on the intercom and ordered, "Waste them!" The ship's main gun fired and a nearby explosion told the pirate leader that they had a direct hit.

* * *

The transport ship shuddered violently and began to tilt. As that happened, Fei rammed his body against the door, but it wouldn't even budge. "Hello!" shouted Fei frantically. "Get us out of here, goddamn it!"

"This ship is sinking!" cried Citan. "Open the door!"

"Stand back," Fei hissed and the doctor immediately obeyed as the younger man held his hands out in front of him and focused on the door. The crimson beam of chi shot at the door burning a large hole in it.

Sand was already quickly filling the corridor as the two men sprinted out of the cell. The door to the stairwell, which they took to get down to the cellblock, was sealed shut. There had to be another way out of here! "Fei," exclaimed Citan turning to his right. "Over there!" The duo made their way to a ladder, leading upward, and climbed quickly.

* * *

"Move it!" roared Major Khaled as the men on the transport ship double-timed it out through the emergency exits. He should've known having that Gear out in the open would attract unwanted attention. God, he had been such an idiot!

Khaled waved the streams of soldiers out of the ship as swiftly as humanly possible. All the escape pods had been taken so many just jumped out the door. When the last of the ship's personnel were out, the Major also made his escape.

* * *

Fei made it outside and almost breathed a sigh of relief, but then realized how close the ship was to sinking in the sea of sand. To make matters worse, Citan was nowhere in sight. "Doc, where the hell are you?" In response, the crane moved directly above Weltall.

"Fei," called Citan's magnified voice. "Hurry and get into Weltall!" Fei needed no second bidding. He cautiously but quickly walked along the length of the crane and climbed down a thick wire, looking bitterly at the Gear. It seemed that Weltall and Fei were bound together whether he liked it or not.

The moment Fei was in the pilot seat, Weltall got up to a standing position, easily breaking through the chains that bounded it to the sinking transport ship. Without bothering to strap in, Fei immediately went to the crane and grabbed Citan with the Gear's left hand, taking good care not to grasp too hard. Weltall then glided a good distance away from the ship. Mere seconds later, the ship sank halfway into the desert sand.

Fei and Citan both had to catch their breaths for several minutes before Weltall set the doctor on the ground. Citan walked around dizzily for a few seconds before falling on his rear. "Doc, you okay?"

In response, Citan laughed and replied, "Whoa, Dr. Citan Uzuki; you have sacked your saccules and tickled your utricles enough for one life time. Oh, my head."

Fei chuckled heartily at the doctor's joke and told him, "Sorry about that. Didn't have enough time to open the cockpit; but damn, the Gear's systems started up as soon as I got in. I can see why everyone is after it." He sighed and wondered aloud, "What're we gonna do now?"

Before Citan could even open his mouth to answer, a voice full of disgust barked, "What the hell kind of soldiers are you?" Fei turned sharply to the northwest where the pirates' sand cruiser and a Gear stood.

It was a crimson Gear standing a few inches taller than Weltall. It was also more bulky and had thick limbs, but no engines in the back. Its face was silver and sticking up from the forehead was a large white steel feather. "You make me sick!" snapped the red Gear's pilot as he moved it closer. Weltall's sensors identified the other machine as Brigandier. "Leaving your comrades to die while you two escape in a Gear? What happened to 'Leave no man behind'?"

"Wait!" exclaimed Fei, in an attempt to prevent conflict. "We're not soldiers, we're just-"

"Don't give me that shit!" interrupted the pirate harshly. "You just came jumping out of an Avehan military transport ship and you claim not to be soldiers? What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

"I'm not lying! We were prisoners, not soldiers!" The pirate didn't even listen. He just scoffed at Fei's pleas.

"How pathetic are you?" he hissed, his Gear ready to attack at any moment. "I don't give a damn if you're the pettiest soldier in the whole Army. How about showing some fucking backbone and putting up a decent fight?"

"I'm telling you, I'm no soldier!" yelled Fei desperately. "I don't want to fight!" However, it seemed there was no way out of this. Citan wisely ran a good distance away as the pirate gave a harsh fake laugh.

"How sickening! Stop your whining, leave that Gear and run like the coward you are!" Brigandier charged at Fei swiftly and two thick whip-like metal wires extended from the crimson Gear's wrists, hitting Weltall one after the other and then followed up by hitting the dark Gear with both whips simultaneously. Before Brigandier could attack again, Weltall kicked it hard in the middle, sending it flying back hitting the ground hard.

The contempt in the pirate's voice now turned to rage. "That hurt, pal," he said. "For someone who doesn't want to fight you're pretty tough. Hmm... I see..." Now greed crept into the pirate's tone. "It's an environmentally adapting new model, huh? So _that's_ what's so good about that Gear! Now I want it even more!"

The whips slashed across Weltall's arm and chest, taking small bits of armor off the dark Gear. "Take that!" the pirate snarled. Before Fei could react, Weltall was caught in Brigandier's whips. The crimson Gear threw its enemy around and slammed it on the sand repeatedly before letting it go.

Due to not having any restraining harnesses on him, Fei was tossed around in his Gear's cockpit as the pirate executed that attack. He was hurting, but not enough to put him out of battle. He quickly put on his restraints and righted Weltall. Fei's Gear struck at Brigandier's crimson groin with a side kick, and then followed up with a deft uppercut and for good measure, a low roundhouse kick to the right leg.

"That should answer your surrender demand, pirate!" Fei said harshly. Weltall then knocked Brigandier to the ground by throwing its shoulder into its torso. However, Fei knew this would only anger the pirate even more.

"You're good, soldier," growled the pirate. The crimson Gear raised its whips, slashed at Weltall six times, and finished the attack with a strike to the side of the dark Gear's head. "I never saw more amazing martial arts skills. Knew the Army taught hand to hand combat but not martial arts!"

"That's because I'm not a soldier!" replied Fei exasperatedly and then hit Brigandier with his Gear's right elbow. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

The pirate snarled as he urged his Gear forward to finish off his opponent. He was beginning to respect this warrior's skills, but an enemy was an enemy and he would have to kill him. Then, he realized something was wrong. The desert ground was rising higher and higher by the second. _Damn_, he thought. He should have remembered that quicksand could form anywhere in this area of the desert!

"Oh shit," muttered the pirate while Fei cursed under his breath. "In the heat of battle I get caught in quicksand? Me of all people; argh!

"This is all your fault, asshole!" ranted the pirate furiously as both Weltall and Brigandier's heads sunk into the quicksand. "I'm gonna get you for this, so be damn ready." Despite Fei's worry of what would happen next, he could only find one thing to say to that pirate.

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

The pirates were more compassionate than Citan could ever have thought possible. Some time after their leader attacked Fei, they gathered all the escaped military personnel and brought them onto their ship. They removed all of the soldiesr' weapons and made them stay on top deck until further notice. Guarding the manhole leading into the ship were two men in red bandanas.

"Hey," said one pirate as a soldier tried to get inside. "I know you're tired but you can't go any further than here!"

"No complaining," added the other brigand glaring darkly. "Just be grateful that you were saved!" A third man's head poked out from the inside of the ship. A face with such unique features it could only belong to one man. Silver hair, and a bronze complexion; Citan grinned as the man emerged on the deck.

"Sigurd Harcourt," declared Citan with a grin. "One-half of the most notorious troublemaker duo to ever set foot in the Jugend Military Academy. We meet again." The First Mate blinked his one eye in confusion and then a wide grin split across his tanned face.

"Hyuga!" he exclaimed laughing, and then he went up to the doctor and pulled him into a brotherly hug, which Citan returned. "Is it really you?"

The pirates looked at each other confused to see the normally taciturn First Mate laughing like this.

"'Hyuga'?" repeated Citan. "That is a name I have not been called by for a long time. However, yes I daresay it is I. I never thought we would meet again, my old friend," said Citan, unable to stop grinning. Sigurd shook his head and responded, "You still talk like a book, Hyuga, and I see your old country's accent seemed to have disappeared."

"We must catch up on old times," Citan said, unable to believe he was seeing his old friend. "What have you been doing since you escaped?"

Sigurd scoffed. "I'd call it 'defecting', not escaping. Anyway, this whole pirate thing is only a façade. There are many underground rebel movements all over Aveh, but we are the only ones who defy Shakhan out in the open. The Young Master… he'd shoot at anything that could strengthen Shakhan or Gebler."

"So he has not been shooting at just anything," replied Citan. "By the way, do you have any idea where they might have fallen into?" Sigurd nodded.

"There's an old Ethos excavation site in a stalactite cavern under this area. They're both in Gears so they should be able to get back up. We're going to continue to search for them a little longer, but if we don't find them, we'll wait at the rendezvous point."

"You seem to trust this young one."

"He's a bit rash at times," Sigurd nodded firmly. "Scratch that, I mean _most_ of the time, but he is a great leader, Hyu. I'd follow him into hell if he leads us there." A large red and white Gear approached the ship. It was of a vaguely similar design to Brigandier, only not as intricate. Citan recognized the Gear as a Deurmod, a standard Gear for pirates.

"What is it, Farrant?" demanded Sigurd. "Did you find the Young Master?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry sir," Farrant replied grimly. "Maitreya's unit finished collecting the goods from that transport and is still searching for him. Since I'm part of his unit I'll be on my way." With that, the Deurmod flew away from the sand cruiser to rejoin his fellow rebels.

"The one in that dark blue Gear is my protégé, Fei. He is a bright and talented lad, but a tad bit impulsive at times." Sigurd laughed dryly at this.

"That's a fitting description for the young master," he said, shaking his head. "Though with him, it's increased by a tenfold at the very least. He shoots first and doesn't bother with the questions later. Come on, Hyuga, let's get inside. You soldiers wait for the Young Master to return."

* * *

Fei and the pirate had fallen miles under the desert and onto the floor of a massive cavern, the fall having caused some heavy damage to both Gears. The cavern was unsurprisingly dark, but not pitched black, as one would expect, there was lighting coming from somewhere. The two men exited their Gears to see how much damage they had sustained from the battle and the fall.

When the pirate saw Fei in person, he jumped back, his one eye widening. "Whoa, I guess you're not an Avehan soldier after all." Fei glared at the other man and gave him the once over. The pirate was a regal looking man with braided blond hair and a single blue eye. Two unpleasant looking whips were coiled at his sides.

"I told you that at least a hundred times when were fighting!" shouted Fei. "You're the one who refused to listen!" The pirate gave a dry laugh.

"Yeah," he replied. "I went all crazy thinking you're the enemy." As if Fei couldn't have guessed. "Anyway, the name's Bart. I'm a freedom fighter who's trying to depose Shakhan. What's your name?"

"Fei," he answered, starting to like this man. "And I was told that you're a pirate." Bart scowled darkly at this as if Fei had insulted him.

"To those who're collaborating with Shakhan and Gebler, I'm a 'Pirate', a 'terrorist', a 'rogue' and anything negative you could think of. But, to those who support my cause, I'm the leader of a band of revolutionaries." Fei nodded in understanding.

"And what about those who don't give a damn either way?"

Bart walked up to Fei and scowled even more darkly. "They better start giving a damn for two reasons. For one, I don't like being referred to or thought of as a brigand. For two, you're either with Shakhan or against Shakhan."

"Anyway, moving off of politics," said Fei hastily. "I guess you indirectly helped me and my friend. We were arrested for no reason and were about to be sent to a labor camp, but you blew that thing to blazes, nearly burying us alive in the process, but we managed to escape."

Bart couldn't help but laugh. "Well at least my hasty shooting of that ship had some good effect. Anyway, let's bury the hatchet for now. Digging up would be pointless so we gotta find another way out of here."

Fei shook his head in vexation. "From a monster infested forest; to the desert, and now a stalactite cavern," he thought out loud to himself. "What's next?"

"What are you talking about?" inquired Bart as he raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Never mind," muttered Fei. "Okay, I'm going to check Weltall's sensors and see if we can go any further. It looks like only solid rock here."

"This thing has such advanced equipment. Can I ask how you managed to acquire such a fine machine?" Bart was truly impressed with Fei's Gear.

"I'll tell you once we get out of here," answered Fei shortly. "Alright, let's go." The two men re-embarked their Gears and began to glide away from where they had fallen to the cavern walls. It didn't take long before Weltall's sensors detected something behind an enormous boulder. "There's something behind this," announced Fei as he observed a monitor. "A huge cavern. Stand back, Bart."

In a swift movement, Weltall struck at the boulder with a flying kick, but the only effect it had was moving the large rock slightly. That and it caused the Gear to shudder. Bart could not suppress a snicker. "You okay, man?"

"Real funny, Bart," Fei shot back sarcastically. "Well that didn't work. I guess we should try pushing it." Without waiting for an answer, the martial artist made Weltall push on the boulder. Bart was muttering about something, and Fei called out, "What the hell are you doing? Get over here and help me!"

Wordlessly Bart went over to the boulder and began pushing as well. With two Gears, the giant boulder was pushed off a low ledge within thirty seconds. This area was nothing more than a platform between the place where they had fallen into, and a dark tunnel. On either side was a chasm, which seemed to have no end.

Fei suddenly noticed that Brigandier was walking as if it were struggling to do so. "Is your Gear okay?" Fei asked.

"I don't think so. The hydromechanic pipe for one of my knee joints is about to break down. It won't be funny if my Gear breaks down in this cave."

"Won't your friends come help us?"

"It would be stupid to wait for them," replied Bart. "We believe in a liberal upbringing. They'll think we can get out on our own. And don't worry about that guy you were with. We have a policy to save every survivor of a target we attack." There were a few moments of silence, and then Bart demanded, "Is there something wrong?"

Fei facepalmed. "We never would have fallen in here in the first place if you listened to me," he said rather indignantly.

"Hey," responded Bart, sounding offended. "Don't blame it on me! You should've surrendered instead of challenging me. All I wanted was that Gear."

"Don't be an idiot!" snapped Fei, his temper rising. "You were the one who blindly attacked me. What exactly was I supposed to do, eh? You would've killed me if I didn't fight back!"

"I was taking it easy on you," Bart replied to him. "If you couldn't tell, then you're a bit dense."

"Yeah right! What kind of idiot do you think I am? You were serious!"

Bart blinked for a moment and then growled as he urged his Gear forward. "Do you want piece of me, punk?" Fei ignored him and continued to pilot his Gear, turning his back on the other man. Bart didn't take that lying down. "Wait right there! Settling our dispute come first! We won't be able to cooperate unless we settle thing right now!"

"I thought you wanted a truce," Fei retorted. "Getting out of this cave is our top priority. Once we're out of here, I'll fight you all you want, but for now let's just hurry and get on out of here." Fei knew that this would rile Bart up even more. He expected the rebel to unleash a flurry of obscenities, but was surprised by a more civil reaction.

"Ooh, I don't like you very much! I'm gonna kick your ass when we get out of here!"

"Yeah, well in the mean time, let's work together," said Fei and without waiting for a response, he flew Weltall into the tunnel with Brigandier following in his wake. The tunnel was pitched black so the night vision system clicked on immediately. The two Gears walked cautiously through the narrow tunnel. One never knew what could be lurking in the shadows of dark caverns.

All of a sudden, Fei heard the clanging sound of metal feet on the cavern's stone floor, which Fei was sure were not coming from Weltall or Brigandier. All too soon, Fei found out what was making the sound.

"Holy…" Fei began.

"Shit!" Bart finished.

Two large boxy Gears with exhaust pipes like the one Fei had seen in Dazil charged at the two men. Brigandier's whips snapped forward, slashing across the shoulder of the rightmost Gear. These enemies had no pilot, they were just malfunctioning machines. Bart's opponent hacked at Brigandier's chest and torso with its hook like hands, but as the former of the Gears was built for construction, it did not do any noticeable damage to Bart's Gear.

The Gear Fei fought managed to knock Weltall to the floor and kicked the Gear's side hard. Fei countered with a low spinning kick on the floor, putting his enemy off balance. He then chopped at the orange Gear's neck with the side of Weltall's hand and finished his attack with several jabs to his enemy's tin chest. Small electric sparks flashed from within the boxy Gear as it broke down, deactivating permanently.

With one enemy down, Fei was able to help his temporary ally in defeating the second one. Brigandier's whips coiled around the malfunctioning construction Gear and Weltall jumped up and attacked it with a bicycle kick. That attack caused the Gear to break down, just like the other one. "You alright, Bart?"

"Yeah," Bart replied exhaling. "Damn," he added after a minute of silence. "Can you believe what just happened?" After Lahan, Fei would believe anything could go wrong with Gears at this point. When he didn't answer, Bart bade, "Well, let's get going. We won't get out of here if we stand around in this tunnel all day."

The rest of the way through the tunnel was pretty much uneventful, save for one encounter with a malfunctioning May Fly; a Gear with a humanoid body, yet on top was a large mechanical figure resembling a fly. On the other side of the tunnel was another area with a chasm. Silvery-white ore glittered within the walls, almost lighting the cavern.

"Place must be an abandoned mine or something," Bart wondered aloud.

"Never heard of caverns like these existing under the desert," Fei commented in awe. If he could see Bart's face, he would see an incredulous look.

"Are you suffering from amnesia or something?" exclaimed the pirate not believing what he just heard. "Everyone knows about this desert."

"Well…yeah," answered Fei. "As a matter of fact I am."

"Sorry…" said Bart. "A large portion of the desert in Aveh is uninhabitable. Those areas are riddled with underground caves like these. That area where we fought is notorious for its random forming of quicksand. We got really unlucky."

The next area in the subterranean had many boulders piled atop one another like stairs. At the end of the cave was a steel wall in the stone and in the left wall was an entrance to a cave. The cave was way too small for a Gear to walk through, but for a human…

"What kind of sane person would be living alone in a cave like this?" Fei said, thoroughly surprised. Bart responded to the question with some kind of accent.

"Ponytail man no talk bad about Caveman! Caveman angry, Caveman smash!"

"What the hell?"

"Don't ask...anyway; let's see the 'caveman'." Bart and Fei exited their Gears and made their way into the cave. It wasn't so much a home as it was a research facility. There was a single bed against the wall, shelves with human skulls displayed like a museum collection. In a corner was some kind of control panel.

Standing by the panel was a very thin and frail looking old man. He had shoulder length white hair and very bushy eyebrows. His face was very wrinkled and he had a long nose. He wore a strange long blue robe with some kind of brooch.

"Ah," he said in a feeble raspy voice. "It's been a while since I've had visitors. Well, do make yourselves at home." Fei noticed that the old man was eyeing him intently. "By the sound, I can tell you're both riding very good quality Gears, but they seem to be a bit damaged judging by their footsteps."

"You mean you can tell how well a Gear is functioning just by hearing its footsteps?" replied Fei amazed.

The old man let out a barking laugh. "It's easy to tell how well a Gear is functioning by the sounds it makes. For instance, one needs a new hydromechanic pipe in its knee joint. It must be hard to walk with it.

"Oh, my name is Isaac Balthazar," he added as an afterthought. "But everyone calls me Bal." Bart was gazing at the shelf with the human skulls on display.

The pirate whistled and chortled, "Fei, we got a real fanatic here." Balthazar glared at him. Bart then turned to Balthazar. "What's an old man like you doing living alone in a place like this?"

"Hmph. I am an archaeologist," said Balthazar coolly. "Those human bones are one of things I collect." He then gestured to another shelf with many animal fossils. "I also collect animal fossils and ruins of ancient machinery as well. I'm here mostly to find out where humans came from."

"Well, what about the evolution theory?" piped up Fei automatically, recalling a lesson he learned in Lahan. Balthazar scoffed at the younger man's statement.

"You shouldn't believe everything the Ethos says, lad," the old man advised matter-of-factly and Fei recalled what Citan had told him. "I found no human bones older than ten thousand years. This leads me to believe in the old legends and myths. Legends that state that we humans may have not even have been on the planet before that time. Shall I tell you one of the tales? I found it in an ancient scripture I discovered during my time down here." Fei and Bart both nodded. The old man seemed very willing to tell.

"It goes like this." Balthazar put his hands behind his back and recited, "_And it came to pass, that Man and God abided together in Paradise. For an age, man suffered no illnesses, wars were unheard of, and natural disasters did not exist. God was proud of the creation of man in His image. _

_"However, one day, man ate the fruit of a tree from which God had forbidden them. Man consumed the fruit of the tree of knowledge of good and evil, and for their sin, man was expelled from Paradise. Embittered at having been driven from the Heavens, man wished to destroy God. With their newly gained knowledge, man became accursed. They used this knowledge to create giants to rebel against God. But God poured his wrath upon the wicked men, but God Himself did not escape unharmed. With His remaining power, He created righteous humans who would one day return to Paradise and abide with Him once again. God took the Paradise with Him into the furthest depths of the ocean to sleep until the 'Time of the Gospel'._"

Both young men were impressed with that passage, and Balthazar seemed very satisfied. "By the way," Fei decided on getting to the point. "Do you know where we could find an-"

"Exit?" the old man interrupted condescendingly. "Yes, there is an exit in the old excavation site beyond the sand barrier. You two can get out from there."

"Sand barrier?" repeated Fei, his brow furrowing. "You mean that huge steel wall outside your house?"

Balthazar nodded his ancient head. "Indeed. The old excavation site is beyond that all. They built it to keep sand from falling in."

"So how do you open something like that?" Fei asked. To break through that wall it looked as though they would need a hundred Gears.

"Well if it's a wall, we can break it down," Bart suggested shrugging.

"Hold your horses, young one," exclaimed Balthazar putting up a palm. "You wouldn't be able to break that wall down even if you had the most top notch Gear ever created. That wall closed due to the reaction of the sand sensors. Thanks to that, I cannot get out either. It must've happened when you boys fell in here."

"Damn, you seem able to tell everything," commented Fei impressed. "What can we do it about it?"

"Don't you boys worry; I'll take care of it right now." The elderly hermit walked over to the control panel and pushed two buttons on it. "Sensors deactivated." Balthazar then flicked a switch and the low humming of machinery sounded outside. "Now I'm off to work on your Gears."

As Balthazar started to leave, Bart called out, "Hey, old man, hold on a minute!" The archeologist turned sharply to the one eyed rebel. "There is something I want to ask you." Fei, on the other hand just wanted to get out of this cave already.

"What is it?"

"I heard that somewhere in this world there's a Gear far superior to all others. Heard it was called the 'God Gear' or something like that. Do you know anything about it?"

The old man's brow furrowed. "Indeed I do. A man-made god created by the wisdom of God. Such a Gear would have the power of over a thousand Gears. Entire cities would fall at the wave of its arms. It would stand tall and shake the heavens with its battle cries. You are speaking of the 'Perfect Gear'."

"You know of it?" exclaimed an enthusiastic Bart stepping closer. "Could it possible be the giants that tale you just told us referred to?"

The old man shook his head and laughed derisively, much to Bart's vexation. "Goodness gracious boy, not you too! Those are just stories to inspire a man's soul. Nothing more than myths. Now allow me to have a look at your Gears, this will only take a while."

"Hey wait," Bart called out but Balthazar didn't listen. "Argh, he's gone!"

Nearly two hours passed since the archaeologist went to work on the Gears. Fei was pacing back and forth impatiently and Bart sat on the bed checking his watch every five minutes. "Hey Bart," he said and the pirate looked at him. "That Gear you mentioned… it's buried underground right?"

"Yeah I think that's what I heard."

"Could one of the Gears we're using possibly be it?"

Bart snorted loudly. "Yeah, right! What're the odds of that?" Fei gave him a questioning look and then the latter explained, "The Gears that are found now are generally only a few hundred years old. Nowhere near as old as the one in that legend.

"Anyway, what do you make of that old coot?"

"What do you mean?" replied Fei stopping his pacing.

"Why would such an old man be living alone in an abandoned cave?" asked Bart again. This time he sounded pretty suspicious. "There must be more than just this archaeologist thing. Something he hasn't told us. I want to know what that something is!" Before any man could continue the subject further, there was a clanging of metal dropping on stone from outside Balthazar's cave.

"This cannot be!" exclaimed Balthazar from outside. Seconds later, he appeared running back into the cave. His face was as white as a ghost, and he was trembling from apprehension. Balthazar then stopped in front of Fei and grabbed his shirt firmly, taking the martial artist aback.

"That black Gear...Is that yours?" Fei removed the old man's hand from his shirt and took a step back; a feeling of dread washing over him.

"Sort of," Fei answered.

"Where did you get it?"

"I'm only borrowing it," Fei explained.

"This machine…it is….the host for the spirit of the Slayer of God."

"W-what did you say?" stammered Fei slowly.

"Nothing," said Balthazar shortly.

"What do you mean, 'Slayer of God'?" Fei demanded, more aggressively this time. The old archaeologist didn't answer. All he said was, "Your Gears are fixed! This is a very bad time for me. Be on your way!" Fei didn't budge.

"'Be on our way'? I just asked you a question, old man!"

"_Out_!" bellowed Balthazar. "Get out of here now!" Fei then turned to Bart and beckoned him to follow him out of the cave, leaving the archaeologist alone in his thoughts.

Weltall and Brigandier walked through the now open wall to an old excavation site. It was a wide area with several cranes and other excavation equipment rusting away. There was also a gondola hanging from an unstable looking wire leading to the main generator. At the very end of the site, was some kind of elevator.

"Hey Fei," said Bart, bringing him out of his thoughts for a moment. "You're not letting the stuff that eccentric old coot said to you back there get you right?"

"No," Fei lied quickly, though he could tell Bart saw right through it.

"Listen man," stated the pirate resolutely. "That guy's crazy! He lives in a _cave,_ for God's sake! Are you gonna let a screwed up recluse like him bring you down?"

"I guess you're right," muttered Fei. However, the words of the old man were still buzzing in his mind like a nest of hornets. Silently, he followed the self-proclaimed rebel to the open elevator.

"Right," Bart said. "Exit should be close now. Let's get out before something else happens." Fei couldn't agree more.

* * *

Balthazar watched the two men go on the screen of his control panel. The shock of what happened minutes ago was still as intense. He had to see if it was truly _him_. He then grabbed a hand held controller attached it to the larger panel and muttered, "Calamity, don't fail me now…"


	6. A Calamity from Above

Chapter Six: A Calamity from Above

After several minutes, the elevator finally came to a stop in a semicircular cave. In the center was a stone platform leading outside. Bright sunlight lit up the otherwise dark cave. "Phew," commented a relieved Bart. "Natural light at last! Now, let's get out of… holy crap!"

The roar of jet engines flying above echoed throughout the cave. Flying above them was a tall and very bulky white Gear. It had a very small head and two jet packs on its back. The Gear's arms were a semi-conical shape and the legs were about as thick as both of Brigandier's put together. That and it was also in perfect condition, so it was highly unlikely that it was out of control like the Gears they fought before.

However, the Gear made no move to land so Fei and Bart continued to make their way to the exit. "Well, that was weird," Fei muttered and as if in response, the white Gear started to decrease altitude. After flying around for a moment, Calamity (the Gear's name according to the sensors) made a perfect landing…right in front of Fei and Bart!

"Why is every crazy thing I run into out to kill _me_?" Fei groaned as Calamity raised its massive arms out in front it and launched its fists at Weltall as though they were missiles. The fists connected with Weltall's chest, knocking the dark Gear to the ground with a clang.

"Son of a…" hissed Bart as he charged forward to attack Calamity. With an almost lazy wave of its massive arm, it threw Brigandier against the cavern wall. It then made a furious movement towards Weltall with surprisingly high speed and was about to jump on the cerulean Gear, but Fei moved it away just in time.

_Crack_! One of Brigandier's whips struck at Calamity's jet engines, scraping off bits of armor. "Miss me, you little shit?" roared Bart wrathfully. The white Gear swiftly turned to the crimson one as the latter raised its arms and brought both its whips down in a slant, crossing the two weapons. It then stroked the right whip across Calamity's face, jerking its head back.

"_Hiyyyaa!_" Fei rejoined Bart against the monster of a Gear. The tops of Calamity's engines opened and from the holes, two cylinders with several smaller holes arose. The inside of the cylinders were illuminated with a bright red light as two dozen small explosive shells fired from the huge white Gear at the lighter dark one. Weltall jumped up and out of the missiles' firing range. Twenty-four powerful explosions filled the cave with a plume of smoke and flame.

When everything cleared up, Fei was relieved to see that neither Bart's nor his Gear took noticeable damage, if any at all. Weltall ran at Calamity and attacked it with a roundhouse kick and clawed at its chest. A palm heel strike to Calamity's chest sent it flying back and crashing into a wall.

"Fei, does your Gear have an ether mechanism?" asked Bart.

"Yeah!"

"You distract it with an ether attack," instructed the whip wielding rebel. "I'll attack; alright, now!" Weltall stretched its arms out in front of its chest and a circular rip appeared in thin air around the white Gear, displaying the stars and shadows of space moving at an incredible speed, and then the assemblage shattered, causing Calamity to fall on its back.

Just as Calamity began to stand up, Brigandier's whips coiled around the foe's middle and Fei followed up with a punching combination. He could tell that his foe was starting to lose power because it aggressively countered by launching its fists at Weltall. The dark blue Gear narrowly evaded Calamity's massive fists and fired a crimson beam of chi that struck the white Gear to the cavern floor, its armor burning slightly.

Before it could get up again, Bart's Gear launched a flurry of strikes to the large white Gear's body. Electric sparks emerged from within Calamity as its circuits finally died. Panting, both Fei and Bart gazed at their defeated foe.

Bart whistled after a long moment's silence. "What in the _hell_ was that old coot playing at, attacking us like that? You know he sent that thing on us right? Some Gears can be piloted by remote control!" Fei didn't say anything, for he still thought about what Balthazar said only minutes ago. _The Slayer of God_ he called him.

"Anyway, the exit's over there," stated Bart casually. "It'll soon be sayonara to this goddamn cavern. I won't be caught dead going in here again." He ended with a quiet laugh, but Fei had a feeling that something was wrong.

His feelings were confirmed when his sensors detected Calamity standing right back up again. It was damaged, weakened, but still battle ready. Bart realized that too, because Brigandier turned back to the machine they just fought. "What the hell?"

Fei felt a rush of fury coursing through him. Soon he could only hear the beating of his heart and felt that familiar desire to destroy his foe. Fearing that he would lose his mind again he commanded, "Get out of the way, Bart!"

Weltall charged at the damaged Calamity then stopped only inches away. Fei then pushed a combination of buttons on his control stick, and the Gear raised its open handed arms. Sparks flew around the cave as Weltall struck, punched, kicked, and chopped away at its larger foe. The hands, arms, feet, and legs of Fei's Gear drove through the white Gear's armor as though it were liquid until finally, he destroyed the engine.

Calamity lingered for a few seconds and then flames began to erupt from within the Gear. Fei and Bart watched in awe as the white Gear's engine exploded, staggering them. A smoking ruin of scrap metal was all that was left of the mighty Calamity.

"Holy shit!" yelped Bart, astounded. "What the hell did you just do?" Fei didn't respond; he just gazed at the ruin of Calamity with horror. What if that man had been right? "Hey!" snapped Bart, getting Fei out of his thoughts. However, he only responded with a 'huh'.

"What do you mean, 'huh'?" Bart demanded. "What in the hell was that? That was amazing! You just blew that huge thing to blazes! Why didn't you use that technique before?"

"I seriously don't know how I did that," said Fei.

"Ah, well," said Bart. "Guess it doesn't matter. Thanks for helping me out. Now that that pain in the ass is gone, let's get out of here."

The two men exited the cavern and found that they were still in the desert. It was two o' clock in the afternoon according to the small digital clock on one of screens which Fei only now noticed. To the east were two small mountains, one higher than the other. The mountain on the right had a strange building with several towers on top.

"Never thought we'd up here," commented Bart as they looked at the two mountains.

"Where are we?"

"Those are the Twin Mountains over there," explained Bart. "Surrounding the mountains and extending a couple hundred kilometers south to sea is Bledavik, the Royal Capital and largest city by population in Aveh. That building on top of the right mountain is Fatima Castle, the largest known palace in the world. Bledavik is the center of government, business, and entertainment in all of Aveh."

Fei noted the pride in Bart's voice as he explained about the city. "That is my old hometown," Bart added with a hint of dismay in his tone. "I won't ever be able to return to Bledavik as long as Shakhan reigns. Anyway, I'd settle our little dispute, but since we're so close to Bledavik, we might get caught.

"Hey, stop being so glum, chum," he said, cheerfully. "I told you, that old coot is nuts! Don't take any of that shit he said back there to heart. Anyway, the rendezvous point with the Yggdrasil, that's my ship's name, is close by. We should get you back to your friend soon or you'll die of fretting, or something." Fei couldn't help but laugh. He was starting to like this self proclaimed rebel again. Yet, it seemed that he took pleasure in fighting. Fei could not become friends with someone like that. "Alright, let's get going. You two will be reunited in no time at all."

* * *

Balthazar stood by his control panel, flabbergasted. That man had not only defeated Calamity, he reduced it to a smoking ruin. Calamity had been built by the old archaeologist himself, and using his centuries old wisdom, that Gear was made to be nearly indestructible. The man in the dark blue Gear... Balthazar had to report this to _them_ immediately.

----------------------

A/N: The chapter's title makes it sound epic, but in reality it was just a bad pun. Only one more chapter left in this part!


	7. Pirates of the Desert Sands

Chapter Seven: Pirates of the Desert Sands

The Gear hangar of the Yggdrasil was a large room with a high ceiling and dozens, if not hundreds of Gear docks. Impenetrable blue metal plates paneled the entire place. Red and white Gears of a similar design to Brigandier only not as complex, occupied nearly every dock. Fei had parked Weltall in an empty spot by the exit of the hangar.

_The Slayer of God_, Fei thought to himself bitterly as he exited his Gear to be greeted by Citan and an elderly bespectacled man in a tuxedo who was obviously some kind of butler. Bart stood by the old man. "Welcome to the Yggdrasil," said the old man proudly. "My name is Lawrence Maison. We sincerely apologize for the earlier incident." He then turned to his leader, giving him a stern look. "By the way, young master, have you apologized to Master Fei?"

Bart had an ashamed look on his face and he meekly replied, "Uh, yeah. I said I was wrong, right Fei?" He looked at Fei hopefully, but did not get a response. A tall silver haired man with a single blue eye and a bronze complexion marched up to group.

"Just telling someone that you were 'wrong' after you wronged them doesn't really count as an apology," the newcomer said in a lecturing tone. "Sorry I delayed my introduction. I'm Sigurd Harcourt, First Mate of this vessel. Well, sorry I can't stay and chat." He then turned back to Bart.

"Young master, you come with me. There is some people topside that you should meet, and I have to talk to you about something. Maison, please give these gentlemen a tour of the Yggdrasil." With that, Sigurd and Bart disappeared through a sliding door that exited the Gear hangar.

The butler turned to the two men and said, "Well then, please come along." Wordlessly, Fei and Citan followed Maison away from Weltall and out of the hangar through the same door that Bart took. The first area was a long corridor with many sliding doors.

"The Yggdrasil consists of three decks," Maison explained. "This is the top deck, which houses the three barrack cabins where the most of the crew members sleep. It also houses the medical bay, but Doctor Kantan gets quite annoyed when people enter there if they are not ill or injured, so I advise you not to go in unless you really have to.

"Ahead is the entrance to the acclaimed Gun Room and despite the name, it is actually the administrative dining room and bar. I am usually stationed at the bar. We'll come to the Gun Room later. Let's proceed to the middle deck."

_The Slayer of God_.

Maison led Fei and Citan down a flight of stairs to the next deck. Fei was only half listening to Maison's explanations. Despite Bart's efforts to reassure him that Balthazar was nothing more than a madman, the rebel did not know about what had happened in Lahan. He did not know that a cold-blooded killer had said straight out that it was Fei's destiny to destroy God. If the power the young martial artist displayed in Lahan was beneath Grahf's requirement, Fei shuddered to think of what his true power was capable of doing. What kind of destruction it would cause.

"Over here you have the regular mess hall," said Maison pointing to a glass door. Behind it was a large dining room with dozens of tables with chairs on top. "We also have a training dojo. We have an expert martial arts instructor always ready to teach something, though from what the young master says, you don't need it.

"Over here," the butler pointed to a steel door, which had to be opened by a code. "We have quite the arsenal. Anything you need; it is likely we have it. Handguns, submachine guns, rifles, machineguns, RPGs, mortars…all types of artillery as well. The shooting range is adjacent to the armory.

"And you need consent from the young master to go into the armory. Security reason, I hope you understand." The two men nodded. "Next we have a gym with a pretty big selection of equipment. Now let's proceed to the bottom deck."

The bottom deck had no facilities. Down there was only a storage area and a brig with several empty cells. "Well that's about it for the tour," said Maison groggily. "I'll show you the Gun Room and your cabin."

"This is an amazing ship," Citan commented, impressed. It would not have surprised Fei if Citan knew everything about how the ship was run. "It is so advanced. I did not think that Aveh had such sophisticated technology. The fire power must be spectacular."

Maison did not take the subject further, so Citan assumed that is was a classified matter. "I'll show you to your cabins now," stated the butler bluntly. He then led the two guests back upstairs.

_The Slayer of God_.

Citan seemed to have finally noticed the distant look in his friend's eyes. Fei had not said a word since he got back from the caves. "Are you sure you are all right, Fei?" he asked concernedly. "You seem a bit down. Did something happen?"

"No," Fei muttered, his eyes focused on the floor. "Nothing happened." A million thoughts were running through his mind. What he wanted to do now more than anything was to just run away from everything.

Maison escorted Citan and Fei to the Yggdrasil's "acclaimed" Gun Room. The Gun Room came as a bit of a surprise. It was as if they had just gone from a military vessel, to a luxury cruise ship. No expense was spared in the building of this room. The floor was made out of highly polished marble and an expensive looking blue carpet with white designs was laid by the bar.

The bar itself was made of hard, polished oak with half a dozen stools placed in front of it. The shelves were stocked with many bottles of liquor and s door behind the bar led to the pantry where more drinks were kept. Next to the door that they took to enter the Gun Room grew a small palm tree.

A spiral staircase led down to a corridor with many doors where Fei assumed the cabins were. A long table with sixteen chairs on the sides and one at the head, stood at the other side of the Gun Room. The table was placed on a long blue purple carpet with several designs. On the right side of the table was a wooden cabinet with fine plates and crystal goblets. An enormous and heavy looking crystal chandelier hung over the table. On the wall behind the table was a blue banner displaying the Yggdrasil's coat of arms; a yellow 'Y' surrounded by a circular design that looked like a ship's helm. Flanking the banner were two ancient rifles hanging on the wall.

"Impressive, is it not?" Maison deliberately saved the best for last. "This is the pride of the Yggdrasil. Our acclaimed Gun Room serves as a bar, a dining hall, and a strategy room. Hearing the name, most assume that this is where our weaponry is fired from at first, but the name actually refers to those two rifles mounted on the wall," he explained.

"Now, I will show you to your room, follow me." After leading them down the spiral staircase, Maison stopped at the last room before the engine room entrance and opened the door. The cabin was more like a small suite. There was a living area with two couches and an armchair. The bed area contained two full sized beds, two portholes, and a chest of drawers.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find these accommodations adequate."

"Thank you very much for the tour," replied Citan. Maison half bowed and took his leave of the two guests. Fei sat heavily on the armchair and sighed.

"What're we gonna do now?" he muttered to himself. They could not just stay with these rebels. As soon as they would be let off, Fei did not know where he and Citan would go next. The doctor responded, "I do not know. For now, we should just rest here. I wish to speak with Sigurd, so I will be back soon."

As Citan began to leave, Sigurd's voice announced on the intercom, "Attention all personnel, attention all personnel; we're about to depart for the hideout. ETA: five hours!" The ship shuddered a little and then began to move.

"I'm heading over to the dojo," stated Fei as he passed Citan. Maybe a little training would make him feel better.

* * *

His name was Staff Sergeant Lenny Renk. He was the platoon sergeant to Second Lieutenant Georg Bauer, his new commanding officer. After being demoted by Vanderkaum four times in one day, the unit that Bauer was supposed to lead in the attack was reduced from a company, to a platoon, to a mere strike team. Renk did not think it would be long before that moron, Vanderkaum would be relieved of his command. That idiot would be the death of them all one day.

Staff Sergeant Renk was a short thickset man in his mid-thirties with matted red hair, a straggly beard, and hazel eyes. He did not have much love for Gebler, in fact, he absolutely _loathed_ Gebler in its entirety. Everything from the ideologues who ran it, down to the self-important, megalomaniacs of lesser officers he served under made his blood boil. The only reason he served in Gebler was that that was the only way for a proletarian class citizen like himself to have any semblance of a normal life in that prison they called a country. His Gear was a standard Wandknight of the Knight Series Gears. It featured mostly white armor, save for the red engines in the back and it wielded a powerful plasma rifle.

The men in his squad were pretty much the same. For instance, there was Lance Corporal Mike Broyer; a tall, good-natured man with more muscles than any normal human had a right to possess. Any decent person who met him would eventually end up becoming his friend. He had very short light blue hair and blue eyes. He would be an intmidating figure at first sight, but then people would realize that he was nicest guy to wear a Gebler uniform. His Gear was an Aegisknight, a bluish gray Gear with two massive shields on its arms.

Another one was Sergeant Leon Stratski, a thin man with long light green hair, a pointy face and dark eyes. He was the quietest of the five enlisted men who would carry out the raid tonight and he had the foulest temper of the lot. He was a man who spoke only when he found it necessary to say something. He piloted the Swordknight, and despite its name, the Gear wielded no sword. Instead, it had two long chains of blades protruding from its shoulders. This was arguably the most powerful Gear in the Knight Series.

Then there was Corporal Erwin Helmholz, the brains of the quintet, and the only pure Solarian of the squadron. However, despite his heritage, he held no prejudice against those of surface dweller descent. He was of a shorter stature with shoulder length purple hair tied behind him in a ponytail, and hazel eyes behind half-moon glasses. He too piloted a Wandknight and was usually paired with Renk.

The last man in the unit was Private First Class Alan Vance, the egomaniacal loudmouth of the group. His arrogance was bad enough to drive anyone crazy. Vance was a tall burly man of twenty years with slicked back red hair, a small goatee and green eyes. If it were not for the fact that Vance was an outstanding Gear pilot and a laugh at times (though it was usually at his own expense), Renk would beat him to a bloody pulp and stitch his mouth shut. He piloted the Clawknight, a copper Gear about the size of the other Knight Series Gears with yellow arms bearing giant claws on its hands.

They didn't know which Gear Bauer would pilot on this mission. The five soldiers sat on benches in the Gear hangar awaiting their commanding officer and details of their mission. "Hey Renk," called Vance in his squawking voice. His superior ignored him, as the former knew what Vance would ask for what seemed like the hundredth time since they were told about the mission.

"Renk," he said again, but he was still ignored. "Stupid noncoms… yeah, yeah ignore me why don't you?" Renk continued to ignore him because soon he would throw a tantrum and that was always entertaining for the Staff Sergeant.

However, Stratski thought otherwise. "PFC, vood you shut the hell up?" he grumbled in his thick accent. He along with most of the strike team was not originally Solarian, but he was certainly not from any of the Ignasi countries either. Renk assumed that he came from one of the former republics of Elru. "Ve'll get the mission details ven Bauer arrives."

"I just want to know where the hell we're going!" replied Vance indignantly. "You don't have to go all… ape on me!"

"What makes you think I know?" snapped Renk turning to the younger soldier. "And you will refer to me as 'Staff Sergeant'," he added warningly. "I'm not your buddy; I'm a Senior NCO so you'll show me the proper respect or I'll kick your ass!" The Staff Sergeant knew he was being hypocritical. He rarely showed respect to any officer he served under in the eighteen years of his service, but enlisted troops, especially those with the rank Sergeant or higher, were never talked to in a disrespectful manner by a lower ranking soldier.

"Ooh, scary," muttered Vance. Renk's expression darkened as he reached into his belt and pulled out his pistol. Vance recoiled, but instead of being shot, the small black firearm was thrown at his forehead. "Ahh!" shrieked Vance putting a hand where the pistol hit him. "Damn it! You could've killed me, you son of a bitch!" The other squad members snickered at their comrade's misfortune.

"Safety was on," Renk answered, obviously not caring. Then the door to the hangar hissed open and Lieutenant Georg Bauer strode furiously over the enlisted men. Oh great, Renk thought. This one would be another asshole. When the officer stopped, he gave Renk a nasty look.

"What happened to announcing and saluting an officer when he enters the room?" Bauer coldly demanded. Renk just rolled his eyes. "You dare roll your eyes at _me_?" shouted the Lieutenant. "You don't have any respect for ranking officers, do you?"

"We don't care about rank," stated Broyer bluntly. "And we don't care about Renk either." He added as an afterthought.

"In other words," said Vance glaring at the officer. "The fact that you're an officer means jack shit to us. You ain't getting any acknowledgement of your authority from us unless we unanimously agree that you've earned it."

In cold fury, he reached for his pistol, growling, "You will learn to respect me, you insubordinate-"

"Oh, you vont our respect, ah?" Stratski gave a rare display of emotion. "Vot do you know about respect? As our officer, you should be an example to follow! From what I read of your dossier, you're just a blowhard!"

Then Renk stepped in. "That's how it is. So show us your leadership skills and command potential, _Lieutenant_." Bauer was shaking with fury at the Staff Sergeant's deliberate poking of a very raw nerve.

"Ooh," roared Bauer throwing his arms above his head. "First I get busted down the chain four damn times, and now I'm stuck with this rabble of insubordinate little pukes? Argh, this is going to be a long day!"

"Cry me a river," replied Renk earning sniggers from his subordinates.

"I am a Jugend graduate!" shouted Bauer as if he were announcing that he was the supreme leader of the universe. The Lieutenant's credentials impressed none of the enlisted men. On the contrary, Renk and his subordinates felt even more compelled not to respect him.

"So is Vanderkaum," Broyer stated with a shrug. "You don't see us saluting him or calling him 'sir'." Then again, no Gebler soldier stationed in Aveh truly respected Vanderkaum. In fact, Renk recalled overhearing some men joking about ways they could kill the Admiral and making it look like an accident.

"It's like the other guys said, pal," said Helmholz following up and Bauer hissed in outrage. "You want our respect; you have to prove to us that you're not all talk. That you're not the blowhard . Maybe, just maybe you will get a half-hearted salute from us _if_ you prove yourself."

"I will see you all court-martialed for this!" the officer bellowed, pointing his finger at the strike team. "I swear that to God!"

"Yeah sure, court-martial," replied Vance dismissively not showing any signs of intimidation. "But now let's get this mission over with."

Bauer shot all of them a nasty look before ordering, "Come on!"

The six Gebler soldiers entered their Gears charged out of the hanger and into the darkening desert sky. However, Vance realized something. "Renk, Bauer never told us what the hell we're supposed to do!"

"Go figure," replied Renk, not at all surprised. Stupid officers…they all had a thing for waiting until the last minute to state the objectives of the missions (at least any officer that Renk served under). "Look, _boss_," he growled annoyed. "Would you mind telling us our objectives now?"

* * *

The Yggdrasil arrived at the hideout at around seven-thirty that evening. The hideout was cleverly constructed within the westernmost mountain in the southern range, walling off much of the desert from the ocean. The walls and floors were paneled with the same impenetrable steel plates found on the Yggdrasil. The docking bay was a long and somewhat narrow room with heavy machinery and of course a dock.

The dock connected with the roof of the Yggdrasil, where the entrance was. The dock itself actually started at an open elevator. If one did not want to go topside, then they would cross the elevator to a long L-shaped causeway, which led to another elevator that resembled the one back in the cavern. A group of pirates and several young kids were there to greet them.

As soon as Fei, Bart, Citan, Maison, and Sigurd exited the ship, the kids cheered with glee at the return of their leader. "Welcome back, Bart!" squealed a little boy with a mop of brown hair and brown eyes. The other kids echoed the one who greeted their leader.

"Thanks, guys," Bart replied, grinning. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out an amber gem containing an insect within. It seemed to be millions of years old. "Got a present for you." He handed it to the boy who greeted him first. The kids gazed at it with awe. "That's amber," Bart told them. "Rare to find one with a bug in it. Found it in an underground cave."

"Uh, Bart," said Fei slowly as the kids left to show off their gift. "Did you steal that from Bal?" The pirate grinned evilly and shrugged. Fei shook his head aat this revelation. "I think I just found out why he attacked us on the way out." This made Bart glower at Fei even though he was half joking.

"What? No way, that crazy old codger sent that thing after you_, O Great Satan_, or whatever he called you! Anyway, I'm gonna go tune up my Gear. You guys are probably starving." With that, Bart made his way along the causeway and down the elevator at the end. Then Maison stepped in.

"Please, follow me." The butler then pushed a button and as the elevator began to ascend, Maison proceeded to continue his explanation to Fei and Citan. "This hideout serves as a docking bay for the Yggdrasil and our command center. It also houses the families of the staff who have spouses or children if they have any.

"And while the Yggdrasil is bigger, the hideout is safer. We can't have any innocents on board if God forbid the ship is attacked." The elevator came to an abrupt halt in the residential area. Like the dock, the walls and floors were also paneled with steel. Unlike the Yggdrasil, this place was much more compact.

_The Slayer of God_.

Fei and Citan walked after Maison, who opened one of the many sliding doors. He brought the guests into a combination bar and dining room. Unlike the Gun Room, this one was more like a mess hall one would find on a Navy vessel. There were dozens of long tables in the plain gray room with a small bar in the corner. In the back of the mess hall was a perfect model of the Yggdrasil.

Fei and Citan took a seat at the table facing the model of the sand cruiser. "This is our dining room," said Maison. "If I may be so bold, I prefer the Gun Room over this place. I'll just go have them make you something to eat." The butler turned to leave and Fei just gazed at the wall blankly.

"Fei, what is troubling you?" asked Citan again with a look of paternal concern. "I can tell that something is wrong." The younger man realized there was no hiding it any longer, but it was the last thing he wanted to talk about right now. Just as Fei was about to speak, Maison came back carrying a tray with two plates with sandwiches, two mugs and a pot of tea.

"We so rarely have visitors," said Maison sighing and then he set the tray down. As he poured steaming tea into each mug, he said, "The young master must be so happy. Though…if things were normal, then we wouldn't be hiding out here in the desert as a resistance movement, but living in the Royal Palace." Citan looked up intently at the older man when he mentioned the Palace.

"Royal Palace?" Citan repeated taking a drink of his tea and then stroked his chin in thought. "Are you saying the young one somehow connected to the Fatima Dynasty?" Maison looked as though he realized he had said too much. He then hastily shook his head.

"On n-no, I'm just a senile old fool who talks too much. Forget about what I just said." Fei thought, as he ate his sandwich his sandwich, that Maison's statement sounded like rather pathetic attempt at a cover-up. Apparently, Citan thought so as well.

"Ah, but you young master _does_ resemble the late King in his younger days," Citan commented with a grin. Maison gave a defeated laugh.

"Yes…" the butler's voice trailed as he turned to the Yggdrasil model. "The young gentleman is the last forgotten remainder of the once proud Fatima Dynasty. That is, before Shakhan, curse him, and his minions destroyed it. Our young master's name is Prince Bartholomew Fatima." Fei swallowed hard at this revelation. This put a new light on what Bart had said about being a revolutionary and about people who did not give a damn either way about his situation. This was more than just a rebellion on his part; his cause was personal.

"Bartholomew the Second, heir to the throne of Dragon King Edbart the Fourth?" exclaimed Citan and Maison nodded. "But it was announced that Prince Bartholomew passed away due to an illness."

"Officially yes," replied Maison turning back to the two guests. "However, what really happened was that during coup; the young master, a few Royal Guardsmen and I escaped from Shakhan and his minions."

"Then why," interjected Citan, "must His Royal Highness, the rightful King of Aveh resort to piracy?" Maison sat heavily on a stool across from Citan, and from the expression on his face, Fei could tell that he was not happy at all with the piracy.

"Since fleeing from Bledavik, we had only one wish," explained Maison. "We wished for the young master to become a great man."

"Not to…restore him to the throne?"

"No, we have plans for that as well. The throne is his, and we plan to get it back. You asked about the piracy?" Citan nodded. "Both Aveh and Kislev are devoted to excavating the ruins in Ignas. Each country's military power grows by every passing day. They will doubtlessly use this power to oppress one another. For Aveh…no for Ignas to continue like this…it is too terrible to imagine. Therefore, we are balancing the power a little.

"You see, even if we gather all our comrades and initiate a revolution, we would be utterly annihilated by Shakhan's forces in no time at all. We tried excavating the ruins ourselves, but the best we could do with the Yggdrasil is find small items in the sand. So we resort to piracy to gain the necessary equipment needed."

"I see," replied Citan drinking from his tea again. "Though I usually would not condone pillaging, you seem to be doing this for a noble cause. Seeing all these families here only strengthens my belief. I believe that the result of your revolution will result only in good" Maison smiled at the doctor's words.

"Glad you feel that way."

_The Slayer of God_.

"You mentioned you had plans," stated Fei, shaking off that thought and then he took a drink from his tea. "Why haven't you put them into action yet?" Maison sighed and firmly gripped the teakettle.

"We dare not do anything now, Master Fei," he replied. "Miss Margie has been taken prisoner by Shakhan." Fei had no idea what Maison was talking about, but Citan looked at the butler confused.

"Margie?" he repeated. "Do you speak of Marguerite, the Great Mother of Nisan?" Maison turned to look at the doctor and said, "You are very well informed, Dr. Uzuki. Yes, that is correct. Miss Margie is the Great Mother, and… she is also the Young Master's younger cousin."

"Why would he take her prisoner?"

"For the Fatima Jasper."

"Hmm," muttered Citan in thought. "The Fatima Jasper… If I remember correctly, it is a device that shows the location of the Great Fatima Treasure."

"My, my, good doctor," exclaimed Maison, impressed. "You are very well informed. Miss Marguerite holds one-half of the Fatima Jasper, the young master bears the other. Some speculate that it is a necklace and that by combining the two pieces, it will show the location of the Great Treasure."

"I see," muttered Citan to himself. "So that is why she was taken captive. If Gebler ever does find out the location of the other half the chances of her survival are…" His voice trailed as he noticed the butler's face whitening. His hands were grasping the side of the table firmly. "My apologies, I was merely speculating a worst case scenario."

"No, you are absolutely correct," Maison whispered in a barely audible tone. "That is a terribly realistic scenario."

There was a long, awkward silence between the Citan and the butler, and Fei also could not help but worry about this Margie. If what he had heard about Shakhan was true, then if that poor girl was not dead, she was likely wishing she were. Then again, considering the fact that this girl was an important figure, there was hope that she was okay.

"You spoke of a Great Treasure," said Citan, breaking the silence. "What is it exactly?"

"I have no clue whatsoever," the butler replied. Then Fei recalled Bart mentioning a Gear that was far superior to all others. He then piped up, "I think it's a Gear." Both older men turned to him. Fei then went on to explain the meeting the Balthazar, but he decided to omit the part when he had been called the 'Slayer of God'. It was too painful to even think of, let alone repeat it.

Before Citan or Maison could answer, the door to the mess hall hissed open and Bart strode over to the table whistling a tune Fei had never heard. He was sweating, obviously from working on his Gear, but he looked as energetic as ever. There was a broad grin on his face. He then took a seat beside the butler.

"Young Master," said Maison nodding respectfully. "Are the Gears alright?"

"Yeah," replied Bart, stretching his arms. "A hell of a lot of sand got into their joints, though. I'm having the maintenance team take care of that problem. It's a real pain in the ass to fix, and I'm bad at maintaining machines, my job is only to pilot the Gear." He then cracked his knuckles. "Anyway what were you guys talking about?"

"Whether the Great Treasure could be a Gear," Citan replied.

Bart's brow furrowed suspiciously. "We have no idea what the Great Treasure is," he said. "All we know is what we found in the picture scrolls once possessed by my late dad. It showed Roni the Great, the man who united the land and became the first King of Aveh standing before a powerful looking Gear and hiding it in some place. It was said that this treasure would only be used when Aveh is in grave danger. Nobody knows where this treasure is hidden."

"What about the 'Jasper'?"

"You know a lot, Uzuki," growled Bart, suddenly and apparently angry. "Way too much! Are you one of Shakhan's spies?" Citan hastily assured Bart on the contrary.

"N-No, young one," he stammered. "It was merely an intellectual interest." To the doctor's relief, Bart laughed and answered, "I'm only kidding. The Jasper is the key to finding the treasure."

"Then it is small wonder why Shakhan is after it."

Bart replied with a fake and bitter laugh. "Forget about Shakhan," he said grimly. "Gebler is also after it. God knows what they intend to do with the treasure if they get their hands on it."

"Then it is absolutely imperative that we rescue Mother Marguerite immediately!" exclaimed Citan. Bart nodded at that statement. Fei on the other hand mentally groaned. There he was again, about to be forced into another goddamn fight!

"Since we helped you," Bart began, he looked very defeated indeed. "I was wondering if you could help us in return. I need you to help me rescue Margie. I heard from Sig that the Avehan and Kislevian governments are after you. I need you both to help me in rescuing Margie and even in my cause. We can help you, and you both can help us. I don't think I'm asking much."

_Oh yes he damn well was_, Fei thought to himself resentfully, his anger starting to rise. Why couldn't they understand that he hated violence? Why didn't anyone seem to get that all Fei wanted to do was go back and help with the reconstruction of Lahan? Much to his ire, Citan said, "I shall help in any way I can. If it pays for my room and broad then it is the least I can do." He then turned to his protégé. "What do you think, Fei? You have not said a word for a while."

"Yeah, you were amazing back in the caves," Bart added with a grin. "Your strength alone is better than ten or even twenty of Shakhan's henchmen. I'd love to have you fighting on my side."

That was too much. All the rage that had been building up in him the past few days had reached it breaking point. In a sudden burst of fury, Fei slammed the empty mug of tea on the table, taking the other three men aback. "Why the hell does everyone keep trying to make me fight?" he bellowed, rising from his stool. Bart was about to reply, but Fei cut him off. "I had enough of this fighting already! What is wrong with you, Doc…_everyone_! You're driving me insane! Then there is that…that Gear, Grahf, Lahan, my father…" Fei then turned to Bart, his brown eyes meeting the pirate's one blue. "I don't have time to deal with your problems when I got enough of my own!" With that, Fei stormed out of the mess hall, leaving a shocked Bart behind.

"What the hell is his problem?" he spat. "All I did was ask for a favor! Is he always this hot tempered?"

Citan sighed and explained, "Fei is in a very fragile emotional state right now." Bart scoffed at the doctor's response. Citan ignored the reaction and continued. "So much has happened over the past few days; that it is highly unlikely that Fei would fight battles in anything other than self defense."

Bart slumped in his seat and whatever trace of enthusiasm that was left in him had disappeared. He looked very defeated again, and ashamed that he had sent Fei into that level of rage. "It was a pretty bold request young master," said Maison quietly, earning a look that said not to make the pirate feel worse about this incident. After a long silence, Bart asked Citan, "How did he get like this? What drove him to this mental state?"

"Very well, young one, I shall tell you."

* * *

Fei leaned against the fence by the elevator shaft, his rage subsiding to the familiar pain he felt after the destruction Lahan. Both Grahf and Balthazar had called him the one who would destroy God. The Slayer of God. _The Slayer of God!_ How could anyone want that kind of power? The depression and the anger that was coursing through Fei would probably end up annihilating him.

The images of what happened were playing in reels in his mind like a movie. The destroyed buildings, the faces of the people he long considered friends eying him with the deepest loathing, the stench of the death caused by him, the weeping face of Alice's aunt…everything!

His reverie was interrupted by the red clad, muscular figure of Bart standing on his right side. His expression was uncharacteristically grim. "I'm sorry about before," said Bart and he sounded honest about it. He then leaned on the railing. "Look…Citan told me about what had happened to you. Damn… if I knew I wouldn't have been so bold as to ask you…"

"No," Fei interrupted, his anger returning to him. "I despise fighting! You may enjoy the 'thrill of war', but I can't stand it! When I fight, people get killed! I don't want to kill others, I don't want to fight; I just want to live in peace!"

"You think I enjoy war?" replied Bart in genuine anger. He then looked at Fei. "If you think I like fighting then you're a complete idiot! I hate it is as much as you do! But regardless of whether I 'like' it or not, I fight _because I have to_! You know what's going on in Aveh! You know what Shakhan is doing! I can't just sit by and allow him plunge our country into ruin!

"Also, why do you think we save survivors of our attacks? We save them because we're not so low as to leave men wounded on a battlefield. It doesn't matter whether they're enemies or not. Just now, we had an entire battalion joining us when they heard of our reasons for fighting."

"Well I don't have a reason for fighting!" shouted Fei furiously as he punched the railing with his fist. He then looked Bart dead in the eye. "I just want to right my wrongs and live in peace, but you people keep forcing me to get in that Gear! I only fought in these past few days in self-defense! Why don't you people leave me alone?"

Bart placed a friendly hand on Fei's shoulder and asserted, "Because I see your skill and think…"

Fei recoiled and said through gritted teeth, "Well I hate my so-called skills! I had enough of the killing already!"

Bart leaned on the railing again and sighed. "I know what you mean. I know that feeling of just wanting to run away from reality," he said quietly. "I have been in that situation many times. But do you think the kids… no all the survivors of your village would condone or even understand that feeling?" That got Fei's attention. "Citan told me about the incident in Lahan. You're probably thinking it would have been better if you hadn't done anything. Yes, people died because you got into that Gear, but probably even more people would've died if you just stood aside and did nothing.

"You were not the reason, Fei." That last statement had been said in such a final tone, that Fei could find no way to argue. "This war…no those fucking scum who are carrying on this pointless war are the reason, and unless we who have the means of getting rid of that reason fight, then nothing will change for the better. I fight because I want to stop this war, but it doesn't mean I enjoy the killing. If there was another way, then I'd take that path, but now the only choice is to fight.

"I can understand why you feel guilt towards the survivors of your village and why you wouldn't want to harm others, but if you want to make it up to them, you have to seize the opportunity to prevent something like that from ever happening again! You _do_ have a reason to fight! A reason you _must_ fight! Another thing, I'm not saying that refusing to help me is running away, but if I had your skills, I'd bring all this violence to an end and make it up to those survivors." Without another word, Bart made his way to the elevator, leaving Fei lost in his thoughts.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" whined Vance impatiently as he flew behind his comrades. The strike team had been flying over the vast desert for hours already. The sun was starting to disappear over the horizon and the sky was turning a dark blue. Bauer said nothing in response. He adamantly refused to talk to any of his subordinates after they clarified the situation to him. _How infantile_, Renk thought and it was he who responded to Vance.

"I told you to shut up, Vance. We'll get there when we'll get there." Each Gebler soldier was ready to crush those irksome rebels. They were all clad in the white, purple, and red Solarian Gear pilot uniform. In their belts were two guns. One was the standard issued pistol and the other was an injection gun containing drive: a mental enhancement drug that brought one's power out to its fullest potential. Those who used the drive could unleash that power through their Gear. It also made the user very aggressive and one would just want to kill everything that isn't an ally.

"Why are we wasting our time with a bunch of pirates?" inquired Broyer. "Aren't we here to keep watch over Aveh and fight the almighty Kislev Army?"

"Are you a commander, Lance Corporal?" questioned Bauer scathingly from his Gear, Schpariel. It was a huge and green Gear with a circular head, a wide cylinder upper body, two long crab-like arms with pincers for hands, and short drill-like legs.

Broyer raised his eyebrows at his commanding officer's snappy response. "Uh, no I'm not. And I don't see how that's relevant to what I asked." Damn, he hated these types of officers so much. If Bauer was angry at them because of how they spoke to him back at the capital, then too bad. Respect was never given, it was earned, and the five enlisted men made that perfectly clear to the demoted officer. A man with a personality like Bauer's would have to work very hard to earn their respect.

"I'll tell you how it's relevant, Broyer," snapped Bauer. "It's not up to you to decide 'why' we're here! When you're given an order, you follow it _immediately _and _without_ question, or you'll get shot!" This was too much for Renk. Just who in God's name did this self-righteous prick think he was, Commander Ramsus? He refused to see these officers verbally abuse his men any longer!

"Listen you," he growled to the Lieutenant menacingly. "You threaten me or any of my men again, we will make sure you'll rue the day you were born. Do you understand me?" Bauer muttered something under his breath where the words 'court-martial' were distinguishable. Renk's Wandknight immediately raised its rifle and fired a shot of plasma, which nearly grazed the side of Schpariel's head. This sudden action by Renk earned laughs from Vance, Helmholz, and Broyer. Stratski was probably cursing the Senior NCO for not actually killing Bauer. The latter was screaming in outrage. "Now you see how serious I am." Renk then lowered his Gear's rifle.

When they arrived at their destination, it was about 0045 in the morning. Schpariel hovered over the exact mountain the informant said the pirates' hideout was located. "Okay, we're here," Bauer announced. "Let's do this." Renk removed the injection gun from his belt, rolled up his sleeve and placed the gun his forearm. He then jerked back the trigger and almost immediately, he felt a brief moment of euphoria. Then, his heart started to pound in his chest at an accelerated speed and all qualms he had about this mission had disappeared. He was a Solarian soldier and no one, not even God himself would stand in his way of destroying these surface dwellers!

The stubby drill-like legs of Schpariel began to rotate as the large Gear descended onto the side of the mountain to break through the granite. Dust and pieces of rock kicked up as Schpariel drilled through the mountainside. At length, a large hole was created for the six men to enter. Renk and Helmholz entered first, and then Broyer, Stratski, and Vance followed them. Bauer followed behind his subordinates.

They had entered a massive dock where a sand cruiser was kept. It was pitched black, but the troops could see very well with the night vision. "Well, this is definitely their base," said Broyer thoughtfully. As the Gears descended deeper in the hideout, the Gebler troops admired the pirates' base.

"That rock was pretty easy to break through," Helmholz observed. "I thought it would be harder. That is quite a machine you got there, Bauer, I have to give you credit for that." The Lieutenant said nothing in response.

"These surface dvellers sure live in a nice place," commented Stratski when he noticed the advanced machinery and technology in the lair. Renk seemed to have shared the Sergeant's opinion.

The bearded Staff Sergeant whistled as he looked around the hangar through his Gear's monitors. "I'll be damned," he muttered. "Look at all this! They've built this place better than our base at Bledavik! Probably an old installation from when the King was still around."

"Who cares about how 'amazing' the base is?" said Vance in an eager voice. "Let's just get this job over with already!"

"I concur," replied Bauer. "Have you all taken your drive?" The lieutenant got answers of acknowledgement, and then reached for his injection gun. The problem was that he did not have it. "Hey," he cried. "Where the hell is my drive? I know I had it on me before we left!"

Renk scowled at this revelation, knowing very well what had happened. "Vance," he growled angrily through gritted teeth. "What did I tell you about taking more than one dose of this shit?" Vance had an addiction to the drive, which was very dangerous. If one was addicted to such a powerful drug, it eventually led to respiratory arrest, destroying of brain cells, lethargy, and of course, if one took too much, it resulted in death from overdose.

"Y-You stole my drive?" demanded Bauer indignantly. Vance said nothing in response. "Oh that is just great. How the hell am I supposed to fight without the drive?"

"Your Gear is much better than ours," replied Renk in a final tone. "No complaining!" The officer's face tightened in fury when his top enlisted advisor had not only disrespected him, but had given him a direct order.

"Vair are the Gears, then?" inquired Stratski and then he spotted a hangar, which contained several red and white humanoid machines. "Oh they're probably over there." The squad glided closer to the Gears to get a better look.

"Yep," declared Helmholz. "That's the hangar alright. These are Deurmods, standard pirate Gears."

"That's it?" laughed Vance incredulously. "Just ignore those, we can take them out in a heartbeat…actually let's do it!"

"Vy not take out all of them?" Stratski suggested. "I mean, even if ve only run into these guys, it vos still vorth sneaking in here."

"Alright," roared Renk. "We'll take care of the attack. Bauer, you stay in back unless things really get out of hand. Schpariel is just a support Gear anyway. Not really built for mêlée combat." Bauer again had to control himself from telling off the Staff Sergeant for giving him another order. However, he did have a point. "Everyone get ready to take out anything that gets in our way!"

"Prep complete," announced Helmholz.

"I'm alvays ready," grunted Stratski.

"Ditto," said Broyer following up.

"All right, then," roared Renk. "Let's do this. On my command… three, two, one…_now_!"

* * *

A loud explosion and a rumbling forced Fei out of his much-needed sleep. He had been sleeping in one of the large barrack rooms with over a hundred rebels. "What the hell was that?" gasped the man on the bunk on top of his.

Immediately after the rumbling stopped an alarm wailed harshly throughout the hideout, startling everyone. Then a klaxon boomed over the intercom system. "_Attention all personnel, six intruders in Gears have been sighted in the Yggdrasil dock: five Gebler Knight Series Gears and one unidentified large Gear. All pilots report to the Gear dock immediately_."

Immediately, Fei and the others in the barracks scrambled to get out of there and head to the elevator. He had a bed by the door, so he was one of the first to exit the barracks. As he and several other men boarded the elevator, another announcement sounded on the speakers. "_All noncombatants retreat to the Yggdrasil immediately!_"

Of course, Fei felt fear for the lives of these people, but now he refused to do anything against these foes. If he fought, he would doubtlessly lose his mind again and be responsible for the deaths of more innocent people, and for the destruction of another home.

* * *

Bart, Khaled, Maitreya, and Falkon had joined together as a squad to hold off the enemy. It was a surprisingly small unit, but their skills were exemplary. "How many of these bastards are there?" demanded Bart as the other rebels fought off the intruders.

"Six of them, sir," reported Thomas Maitreya from his Deurmod. "I don't know where the hell that large Gear is, but these Solarian bastards are pretty persistent. Not like anything we ever dealt with before."

"_Sir,"_ bellowed Khaled, bringing him out of his thoughts. "He's coming right for us!"

_What?_ Then Bart spotted a Gear charging right at them. It was gray with two chains of blades protruding from its shoulders. Bart immediately urged Brigandier to meet the Swordknight and his subordinates in the Deurmods that followed him.

The Swordknight's pilot wasted no time in choosing Bart as its target and one of the blade chains rotated counter-clockwise and slashed swiftly and viciously at Brigandier's chest, staggering it back. The cuts were pretty deep, but not enough to stop Bart Fatima.

The crimson Gear's whips coiled around the enemy's leg, dropping it to the floor. Khaled's Trooper followed up with a three round burst from its machinegun and then Maitreya's and Falkon's Deurmods charged into the fight to aid their comrades. The Swordknight was back on its feet and its blades outstretched. Before any of the pirates could react, the Gebler Gear's upper body bent and began to rotate swiftly, hacking at Khaled's Gear.

Falkon's Deurmod's foot met its foe's side with spinning kick, forcing it away from the former Marine major. "Persistent bastard, aren't we?" grumbled Maitreya.

"_Machung dreich ehrfiegden, laro vilyodt_!" retorted the enemy pilot and then immediately swung its blades at the crimson and white Gear's head, narrowly missing him. "_Chranna Kautie laro vilyodt-_" This time, he was cut off by Bart who swung his left whip with an upward slant and then four consecutive vertical swipes. Brigandier's whips coiled around the Swordknight's middle and slammed it on the floor several times and then threw the Gebler Gear into a wall, slightly denting the metal wall.

This technique, which would have normally defeated a Gear of this make, did little damage to the Swordknight. Khaled for one had enough of this guy. "For Amir!" he roared as his machinegun spat fire at the gray machine keeping it pinned. Somehow, it gave the former officer a degree of satisfaction to exact his revenge on this Solarian bastard, even though he almost certainly had nothing to do with his son's death. With a furious roar the Swordknight's pilot, to the rebels' horror, extended its blade to almost twice it normal size and swung at the Trooper. Khaled's eyes widened in horror as his Gear toppled on its left side. The impact of the Avehan war machine slamming on the floor, severed Trooper's legs, and caused its pilot to break his left arm. Khaled groaned in pain as the battle raged on.

"Bastard!" cried Bart as Brigandier's whips once again coiled around the Gebler Gear. White orbs of ether energy made their way down the length of the weapons and encompassed Swordknight in a dome of electric energy, a low-pitched hum sounded as the ether dome illuminated the dock momentarily.

The Gebler pilot shrieked with pain and his gear hovered a little. "_Kautie vezsnöd etnu da,_" he declared, turning the Gear around. "_Kautie chur tave na! Larem degjat frana!_" The Swordknight then flew away from the battle and away from the hideout.

"Ha," barked Bart triumphantly. "Yeah, run! Run away you Gebler coward!" He then turned to Khaled. "You okay, Major?"

"Bastard broke my goddamn arm!" he groaned. "Other than that I'm still breathing." Bart chuckled and then summoned a medic to take Khaled away from the danger. It was not over yet.

* * *

As the battle progressed, Fei stood at the outside helm of the Yggdrasil staring blankly at the wall, deep in thought. What Bart had said earlier made him think about his resolve that he would never fight again, but something was holding him back. It was something that had been tearing his soul apart since the incident in Lahan. He wielded a tremendous power, a power that had the capability of inflicting complete devastation to entire towns.

Now, here there were these Gebler murderers invading Bart's hideout, with the intent to harm more innocent people and making more orphans. Deep down, Fei knew he should fight to stop this meaningless violence, but he could not bring himself to move from where he stood.

"Fei!" Citan stood by the elevator leading to the Gear dock. He looked white with fear. "Hurry up and get to Weltall!" Fei turned his head back to the wall. None of his mentor's words were really registering in his mind. "Fei!" he called again. "Bart and the others are already fighting! We must help them! Are you not going to do anything?" Fei did not answer. Citan sighed and asked desperately, "Do you still believe that this has nothing to do with you?" When Fei did not answer, the doctor sighed and boarded the elevator to help in the battle.

"I…" muttered Fei to himself emotionlessly. "What am I?" He then grabbed the helm and gazed down at the battle. "My power…destroyed my own home," he whispered in a barely audible tone.

Then at the word 'home', a new realization hit him like a sack of bricks.

Yes, he wielded a great and tremendous power! This power had the capability of destroying others, but it had the capability of _saving _others as well! A new resolve ignited within Fei's heart at that moment; a burning desire to serve justice. Bart was absolutely right! Like it or not, he _had_ to fight. He would not allow the Gebler to bring harm to innocent people ever again! Not while Fei Fong Wong still walked the mortal coil!

In Lahan, it was his fault that the villagers were killed, and Fei had wanted to believe that if he had just run away from the fighting, everything would turn out for the better. He had been such a fool! Would the people who survived ever forgive him if he didn't fight the ones truly responsible? More importantly, would he ever be able to forgive _himself_?

No way in hell!

* * *

When Citan entered the hangar, he realized that most of the Gears were either taken by other rebels or destroyed. Then, one of the spare ones caught his eye. It stood at over sixty feet, like Weltall, and its armor was painted in green with white feet, upper legs, and arms. The machine's long arms were of a rectangular prism shape with normal looking hands. Its legs were similar. On the shoulders there seemed to be extra armor and the Gear's head was made to resemble that of a helmeted low ranking Kanshii knight. Two short triangular parts protruded upward from the side of its head like the ears of a cat.

"Maison," Citan called as he spotted the butler. "Does that Gear work?" The elderly man turned to the green Gear and then back to the doctor.

"Heimdal?" he asked and Citan nodded. "Yes, doctor, it works but…" Before he could finish, Citan sprinted to the Gear's entrance and quickly opened the hatch. He quickly put on his restraints and flicked a switch, starting up the machine. "This is out of the question," he heard Maison yelling.

"It's still under repairs! None of our pilots have ever been able to…"

"It's alright, Maison," assured a voice accompanied by metal feet stomping on the ground. Citan turned to see a silver Gear ornamented with black in a design very similar to Brigandier. Only it was much more slender and had a very high speed. That and it had no plume on its head. This was Hephaestus, Sigurd's Gear, named after the legendary god of fire. "He can handle it just fine."

"But Master Sigurd...for a gent like the good doctor?"

"It may not even be enough," Sigurd finished. "Okay Hyuga, let's waste us some Gebler dogs!"

"I am with you on that sentiment, my old friend!" Then Heimdal and Hephaestus charged into battle, their pilots reuniting on the field of battle. The first enemy they sighted was a lone Aegisknight, a blue-gray Gear with two massive shields. Although, its primary function was defense, it could still destroy other Gears.

Citan, who got there first, executed a jumping kick to Aegisknight's back, knocking it to the floor temporarily. Well, it had been five years since Citan Uzuki used a Gear, so it was time to brush up on his skills. "Hey man, that hurt," grunted the enemy pilot in Ignasi.

"_You_ are complaining about pain, vermin?" scoffed Citan, white-hot anger bubbling within him. "Compared to the pain my friends who have survived the attack on Lahan are going through, yours is nothing! I cannot allow people like you to torment those who cannot fight back! We shall take you on in their place! Come on!"

The groan Sigurd and Citan received in response indicated that the pilot of Aegisknight did not really want to fight. Hephaestus reached the enemy Gear first and two clear whips that were made from pure energy shot out from its wrists and struck at the Gebler Gear, burning the armor slightly; these weapons were called optical whips. Then orbs of fire blasted from Hephaestus' hands, momentarily incinerating the enemy Gear.

"Renk," shrieked the Aegisknight's pilot. "_Kautie schänztrik der_-" he was then cut off by many enormous icicle bullets shooting at high speed from Heimdal's hidden ether guns. "_Eichpazigk, ma darukah baléss Elmantrich_!"

A gruff voice responded in very poorly accented Solarian, "_Kautie ürn Helm es trab yalinda, laro tnana qriched es du lammre zdot, Broyer_!" Well at least they now had a name to go with the voice, Citan thought. Broyer struck Heimdal with his Gear's shield, sending the green humanoid machine flying back a few feet, and then Citan righted his Gear. Heimdal glided up at least ninety feet, and then flipped in the air, plunging down on its enemy, with a drop kick.

Aegisknight was knocked flat on its back and Hephaestus snapped its optical whips repeatedly at the Solarian Gear, finishing its attack by coiling the left whip around its neck and sending a wave of fire ether down the length of the whip. When those flames struck home, the defeated Aegisknight backed away from Citan and Sigurd. "_Trekhunyula verkun ouetie_!" exclaimed Broyer. "_Kautie tzandei_!" The Gebler soldier had said that he would retreat, and without even waiting for permission, he flew the Aegisknight away, leaving a stunned Citan and Sigurd behind.

"That is it?" Both Citan and Sigurd had hit that soldier with some powerful attack, which would have at the very least, disabled a normal Gear like that Solarian pilot was using. There could only be one explanation: these soldiers were using drive. "Sigurd, they are on drive," stated Citan. "We must find the young one immediately!"

Heimdal and Hephaestus both hurried to aid Bart who was struggling against a pair of Wandknights; completely white Gears with red engines in the back. They both wielded Gear-suited plasma rifles. "Hold on, young master!"

* * *

A little boy and girl were left behind in the rush to board the Yggdrasil. They both ran a fast as their little legs would carry them down the length of the causeway until a copper Gear with yellow arms and massive claws stopped them dead in their tracks. "Sis," the boy whimpered as he bravely pulled his little sister behind him. "L-Leave us alone," he yelled, sounding much braver than he felt. If he was going to help Bart take his throne back, then he had to be courageous like dad and his big brother.

"Well, lookie here," squawked the Gear's pilot. "You got some balls on you, kid! I like kids who don't back away from danger. I just love to have tokill you, you surface dwelling piece of shi-" The pilot was cut off by a very dark blue metal foot kicking the Gear to the floor. The boy caught sight of the guy who attacked the enemy soldier. It was tall very dark blue (almost black) Gear with glaring red eyes.

"Run!" ordered the man in dark Gear, and the boy immediately obeyed, grasping his sister's hand and running to the Yggdrasil.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?"

"So, you like harming innocent children, huh?" demanded Fei with a deep loathing in his voice. "Is that what it said on the recruiting ads? That you invade others' homes and destroy everything?"

"What the hell does it matter to you, asshole?" retorted the Clawknight's pilot. He then brought the Gear back on its feet. "We, the 'shepherds' need no reason to cleanse the land of you wretched lambs." He ended his short speech by charging at Weltall and viciously clawed at it.

Fei did not know what the Gebler soldier meant by 'lamb', nor did he care to know. All he knew was that he wanted to destroy this sick bastard who would have murdered those two children in cold blood. When the Clawknight tried to attack Weltall again, the dark Gear caught the copper one's wrist deftly, and then fired an orb of silver chi at the Gebler Gear's chest, causing it to fly back.

In response, the Clawknight launched its enormous clawed hand at Weltall like a missile. Weltall ducked just in time to prevent itself from being hit, and the Clawknight's hand returned to its place like a boomerang. Fei urged his Gear forward and struck his enemy with a flying kick to its jaw. However, Weltall did not stop there. The dark Gear hovered on its back in midair, executed a bicycle kick to Clawknight's head, and finished it off with a series of jabs.

"_Why you_-" bawled the Gebler soldier as his Gear scratched Weltall's torso deeply with its right hand and then followed with its left. The young martial artist clotheslined his enemy, causing him to lose control of his Gear temporarily. Taking advantage of that situation, Fei struck Clawknight with a spinning kick and the pilot cursed loudly. The Gebler pilot was about to retaliate, but Fei was faster and much more skilled.

Weltall blocked the Clawknight's strike and attacked its Solarian foe relentlessly with a right hook, an uppercut and at last a shot of chi to the face. "Fuck!" screeched the enemy Gear pilot. "You damaged my sensors, you son of a bitch! _Renk, Helmholz, larem die deznatkava_!" As the Clawknight retreated, Fei fired another chi orb at its back. "You will pay for this, you little shit!" promised the enemy pilot as he and his Gear disappeared from sight.

There were now only two more to go, and then that unidentifiable large Gear.

* * *

A jet of flame blazed brightly as they shot at Renk's Wandknight, sending him crashing into a pole, bending it. "Citan, Sig!" exclaimed Bart relieved that his two comrades were safe. Brigandier's right whip coiled around the barrel of Helmholz's rifle and brought the other Wandknight crashing onto the floor. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah," replied Sigurd, a laser shot narrowly missing his Gear. "These men are on drive!"

Brigandier coiled one whip around its enemy's middle, restraining the Wandknight's arms. "What the hell does that mean?" replied Bart as his other whip slashed across his Solarian foe's shoulder and chest. Helmholz immediately broke free from his restraints and glided a good distance away from the crimson Gear.

"It is a battle enhancement drug," called out Citan.

The apparent leader of these troops, Renk, laughed as he fired three rounds of plasma at Hephaestus. However, it did little damage to the silver Gear, which held out its hands to shield the chest.

"Very well spotted, surface-dweller!" taunted Renk in perfect Ignasi. Green energy began to gather at the barrel of his rifle, forming an orb the size of a small boulder.

"Hyuga, look out!" cried Sigurd urgently, pushing Heimdal roughly out of the way just as the beam orb fired, hitting Hephaestus squarely in its left side. "Damn it," hissed the silver haired rebel. "I'm hit!

"Are you alright, Sig?" asked Bart concernedly.

"Yes, young master!" With a thundering war cry from its pilot, Hephaestus charged at Renk and attacked it relentlessly with its optical whips. Heimdal then struck its palms twice to Wandknight's face and then swift roundhouse kick.

"Where are you Fei?" murmured Citan as Renk brought his Gear back to its upright position.

"It's okay," answered Bart in an equally defeated tone. "We can get by with out him."

On cue, a voice responded, "What, and have me miss out on all the fun?" Bart could not help but laugh as Weltall landed next to Brigandier. The rebel leader then declared proudly, "I knew you'd come through!"

"Who the hell are you?" the Gebler soldier demanded.

"Funny," responded Fei with contempt. "That's what your little buddy in the Clawknight asked before I got through with him."

"Y-You hurt Vance?" demanded the Wandknight pilot furiously. Fei shrugged before he answered: "Oh, so he has name? Well, maybe, but he escaped like the coward he is. You, on the other hand, won't be so lucky."

"Okay," barked Helmholz. "That's enough out of you! Come on, lambs, show me what you got!" With a predatory grin, Bart led Fei into battle against the Wandknight. Weltall got the white Gear with a snap kick to its temple just as Brigandier coiled its whip around it foe's ankle, causing the Wandknight to lose balance temporarily. Fei took full advantage of that and drove Weltall's shoulder into Wandknight's chest, making it fall backwards, but before it could hit the ground, Weltall caught its wrist.

With its free hand, Weltall smacked the rifle out of Wandknight's left hand, taking several fingers with it as well. In a swift movement, the battle had virtually been won. Bart then followed up with a complicated whip technique that Fei would never be able to do for the life of him. Wandknight managed to wrench its wrist free and quickly increased altitude. "_Getzkuno_," whispered Helmholz as he fled. "_Renk, blaghunu nei qirched ma drukah! Bein hass dernabei_!"

Renk, whose Gear still had its rifle wasn't too well off either. His Wandknight was losing fuel, the armor was badly damaged, the sensors were failing, and the engines were on the verge of dying. "_Laro kotzniyo, Helm_," he growled and then joined his subordinate. "_Zech tzandeinu_!" he declared as both Wandknights quickly flew away. "_Bein hass dernabei, Bauer_!"

No answer.

"_Fehulamo, santienis chur tavia na!_" ordered Helmholz. Soon they both disappeared from sight. Heimdal and Hephaestus sprinted over to Weltall and Brigandier for the pilots to congratulate their comrades.

"Fei, you came." Citan sounded very proud. "I knew you would never have allowed such atrocities to go unpunished."

"No time to talk," replied Fei hastily as he watched his monitors with intent. "We got a big one coming now!" For a moment, Citan did not know what Fei was talking about, but the answer came all too soon.

* * *

This was by far the absolute worst day of George Bauer's life. Every waking moment was nothing but misery to the demoted officer. That bastard Vanderkaum had demoted him four times after twenty years of service. Then he was assigned to command a rabble of insubordinate soldiers who not only disrespected him, but also threatened him and gave him direct orders! Now it was apparent that they could not even fight properly! Well-trained Gebler soldiers on _drive_ lost in such embarrassing ways to a group of brigands! This was way too much for the lieutenant. If this was to be done right, he had to do it himself!

* * *

The four Gears jumped back automatically as a new enemy plunged down onto the steel floor, sending a shudder throughout the hangar. It was a large Gear, probably twice the size of a normal one. It was green with a wide cylindrical body, two stubby drill-like legs, and a dome shaped head. It also featured a pair of crab-like arms with pincers for hands.

This was Schpariel, a powerful Solarian Gear made for support, but it also had offensive capability.

"Fei, you're with me," ordered Bart. "We'll engage this guy head on. Citan, Sigurd, you support us with ether!" A barrage of fire and ice shot around Schpariel, distracting it as Fei and Bart closed in on their foe.

Schpariel hovered a few feet of the ground then plunged back down sending pieces of the metal floor panel flying in shards at Weltall and Brigandier. Even though both Gears were hit hard over the course of the raid, they still continued their advance. Fei got there first and his Gear spun quickly, hitting the larger foe with a simultaneous back handed punch and kick with Weltall's left heel.

Schpariel raised its right arm and brought it back down in a chopping motion, sending Weltall crashing to the floor. Fei brought his Gear back to its feet immediately. Bart growled angrily and then raised his whips and swung them over Brigandier's head like a mace and then swiftly struck at the larger Gear in a spiral motion, then consecutively brought the two weapons down hard on top of Schpariel's head.

"Take this!" growled the enemy pilot as sparks of electricity flew down the length of Schpariel's arm. The green enemy Gear raised its arm and then swiftly brought it down sending an electric shockwave throughout the Gear hangar. Even inside Weltall, Fei felt the jolts searing his skin for a moment. He shuddered violently as electricity passed through him for what was probably a few seconds, but it felt much longer. His eyes started to water from the excruciating pain.

Bart however screamed from the Gebler officer's attack. "God damn you!" he bellowed. To Fei's ire, the enemy Gear pilot just gave a scornful laugh.

"Your anger amuses me, pirate," taunted the Gebler officer. "Do you really think you have what it takes to defeat the likes of me, you stupid surface-dwelling lowlifes? You fared very well against my pathetic excuse for subordinates because they were piloting very standard Gears! But my Gear is a new Solarian model! I will destroy all you worthless lambs-"

The officer was cut off by Heimdal striking Schpariel's mouth with its elbow. "Silence, vermin," said Citan in a tone of voice Fei had long thought his mentor to be incapable of using. What was even more surprising was that the doctor was actually insulting someone, albeit in the most civil way one could insult another.

Hephaestus then charged in to take Schpariel head on. Fei, Bart, Citan, and Sigurd surrounded their enemy on all sides. The silver haired First Mate attacked first, sending a ball of flame at the Gebler Gear's back. When the fireball exploded, the other three warriors sprung into action. Weltall hovered in the air level with Schpariel's face. Fei's Gear executed three swift and hard jabs, and then a chop to the side of the green machine's head, making it topple over slightly to the latter's right hand side.

The damaged Gebler Gear fell right into Brigandier's waiting whips, which coiled around its right arm. The rebel leader then executed the same ether technique he used on the Swordknight, encompassing Schpariel in a dome of electric energy. "How do you like that, bastard?" demanded Bart to which the officer did not respond with words. Instead, he was about to retaliate but was halted by the burst of machinegun fire.

The four allies backed away wisely as Schpariel's pilot turned the Gear to the sand cruiser where Maison was standing behind a very large machinegun. The inside of the firearm illuminated as a torrent of anti-Gear bullets flew into the green Gebler Gear. Keeping his focus on the elderly butler now, the enemy officer increased altitude and flew closer to Maison so he could finish him off.

What the Gebler officer did not know was that Lawrence Maison was once an RAA Marine Corps machinegunner who had shot down many Gears and aircrafts before. The butler kept the weapon aimed true at Schpariel's chest, not ceasing fire for a moment. Soon the large green Gear was riddled with bullet holes and was losing power by the second.

With a final twenty round burst from the Yggdrasil's machinegun, Schpariel burst into flames as its engine exploded, sending burning metal debris flying everywhere. The flames and smoke cleared as Fei, Citan, and the band of rebels stood in their spots silently for a long moment. Then, Brigandier raised its crimson arm in air as Bart let out a powerful roar of triumph. The roar was echoed throughout the hideout.

As the roaring died down, Brigandier turned to face Weltall. Neither Fei nor Bart said anything. Words would have been very inadequate anyway. The young martial artist would fight, all right. After tonight, Fei Fong Wong had no more reservations about fighting this enemy.

"Casualty reports?" ordered Bart immediately from his First Mate.

"Two assistant mechanics dead," Sigurd reported grimly. "One pilot wounded with a broken arm."

"Damn it," hissed Bart, slamming his fist on the control panel of his Gear._ How the hell did they find our hideout? _Bart thought. There were only two possible answers to that question. The first was that the rebels had been under surveillance, but the Yggdrasil's radar would have picked up any aircraft or Gear spying on them. The other answer was that there was a mole among them. Now that Bart thought of it, one of the rebels who had gone to collect the goods from the Avehan transport ship never returned!

After a silent moment, the pirate leader spoke again. "Sigurd, have all personnel assemble inside the Yggdrasil. We're abandoning this hideout for good. I want all civilians to grab their stuff and prepare to move to Nisan. All data kept on our mainframe here, has to be transferred to the Yggdrasil and to our base in Nisan, then I want that data deleted from this place's computers. It's 0234 now; we're leaving at 0900 sharp!"

* * *

The damaged Gebler Gears flew in the sky, which was taking a pink and silver hue of dawn. The strike team (especially Vance) was fuming at having lost to surface dwellers so easily. However, for Renk there was a certain degree of satisfaction. Bauer had not come out of the hideout for hours. That could only have meant two things. He was now either a prisoner of those pirates, or he was just dead. Lenny Renk, as well as the other squad members, hoped wholeheartedly for the latter.

"Renk," piped up Broyer with a hint of amusement in his tone. "What about the, uh, court-martial?"

"What court-martial?" replied the Staff Sergeant. "We have above average conduct reports every month. We are _good_ soldiers. We did nothing deserving of a court-martial."

The sarcasm earned laughs from everyone, even Vance who was still furious about his defeat at hands of that guy in the black Gear who called him a coward. "When I get my hands on that dickhead who beat me, I'll...I'll..." the PFC's voice trailed, apparently, he was at complete loss for words.

"Stutter at him?" finished Renk jokingly. "Seriously though, that guy was tough. I have a feeling we'll fight him again very soon."

"What makes you think that?" asked Stratski.

"I dunno," answered the impromptu squad leader honestly. "Just a gut feeling…anyway, I'm gonna contact our good Colonel."

"Geez," said Broyer in mock interest. "I wonder who our next CO will be."

"Maybe we'll be on Vanderkaum's personal staff," guessed Vance jokingly. The response that came back was an indignant one from Stratski.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again! You take that back right now!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

* * *

They all sat at the long table in the Yggdrasil Gun Room about to eat a much needed breakfast. Bart, Fei, Citan, and all the other rebels had spent the past five hours loading up the sand cruiser. Since they were ahead of schedule, the ship left about an hour early.

"Bart, I'm sorry for not coming to your aid earlier," stated Fei, his head bent in shame. "I thought that it wouldn't have made things any better if I fought, but like you said, I was just running away. Now I have no qualms. Me and Doc, we want to join your crew to see your cause to the end and to help others like you. Would you permit it?"

A wide grin split across the pirate leader's rugged face. "Hell yeah, you can join," he replied. "You guys were great back there! With you two on my crew, Shakhan will know not to screw with us!" Maitreya, Falkon, and Khaled, who had his arm in a splint and sling, all gave a collective "Hear, hear!" of consent. "Just don't call me 'young master' or any title. To you guys, it's just Bart."

So, what is our next move, young one?" inquired Citan, disregarding Bart's previous order to not address him by a title.

"We're first dropping off the civilians in Nisan," Bart stated. "Then the three of us are heading for Bledavik where we'll figure out a way to rescue Margie. Unification Day is in a week from now, so with all the preparations for the celebrations, security will be pretty tight at the palace, but every security system is flawed. Once we're in the city, it's up to us to find one of these flaws and use it to our advantage."

Six days later, the Yggdrasil parked about thirty miles from a small costal town near Bledavik where Fei, Bart, and Citan would stop to rent a car. They could not enter with Gears for obvious reasons, and going by foot would take too long. Therefore, they rented a small convertible and the doctor drove it on the highway leading to the city.

"Okay, guys," announced Bart. "Let's commence Operation: Aveh!"

A/N: Sigurd's Gear's name comes from the Greek god of fire who made bolts for Zeus. The optical whip comes from Perfect Works, a book that elaborates on the story, but it's only sold in Japan, though since I haven't read it I made my own description of the weapon. When I wrote that first bit with the strike team, I found myself actually _liking_ those guys. That was until that bit with Vance in the hideout! Also Citan insulted someone? He's not totally alien to concept of showing his contempt for his foes. Well, he'd never curse, so I had him use "formal" insults. Yes, Stratski's first name is a reference to Trotsky. Also it did seem wierd that Gebler found the hideout, so an informant was the only logical explanation.

Anyways, thus ends the first part of Light from the Netherworlds.

Translations in order of appearance:

"Die you surface dwelling rat!" "I said die you-"

"Hey man, that hurt,"

"Renk, I could use some help here!" "Shit, they use ether almost as good as those Element chicks!"

"Helm and I are busy at the moment, you can handle these lambs quite well, Broyer!"

"They got me too!" "I'm pulling out!"

"Renk, Helmholz, you guys take care of the rest!"

"Impossible," "Renk, we can't beat these guys! Let's get out of here!"

"You're right, Helm," "We're pulling out," "Bauer, let's haul ass!"

"Forget him, lets just get out of here,"


	8. Arriving at Bledavik

**Part Two: The Great Revolution**

Chapter Eight: Arriving at Bledavik

The Gebler aerial battleship HMS Valhalla soared miles up in Avehan airspace to the capital city. The Valhalla was a massive white airship with two short wings at the sides, near the nose of the vessel. It was christened after one of the five Solarian megalopolises: Valhalla, Aaru, Nirvana, Olympus, and the imperial capital; Etrenank. This ship served as the personal chariot of the Commander in Chief of Gebler.

The Commander sat in his throne-like chair, which was set on a dais in the middle of the ship's bridge, looking every bit the perfect Solarian; tall with a burly physique, wavy white-blond hair, and a pale complexion. He had a very stern, chiseled face that complemented his severe attitude and belied his twenty-nine years of age. The expression in his hard green eyes made it clear that he was not a man to be trifled with. He was clad in full dress uniform, which consisted of a long light gray jacket with black trim and a high collar bearing the symbol of Gebler. A red armband bearing the Imperial Seal was placed over the sleeve bearing the Imperial motto: _Ganzer Wesel ech Jekmus Dzhemk_. The bottom piece was a pair of darker gray trousers. From the belt hung a long broadsword in a green, emerald encrusted scabbard with many traceries and symbols. Many medals were pinned to the left side of his chest.

Kahran Ramsus was his name, but in contrast to his severe nature, he was an exceptionally fair Commander. Everything a Gebler soldier received while serving was based entirely on merit, not class level or family background. Even purity of blood meant nothing to the Commander. If one was not up to the standard level of proficiency and conduct that the Commander expected from his troops, then there was guaranteed trouble for the soldier and the officer in charge. On the other hand, he would award the soldier based on merit as well.

Ramsus was absolutely furious. Vanderkaum had once again screwed up in a combat operation on the Kislev border. The magnitude of this foul-up had resulted in the destruction of two sand destroyers and nearly three thousand casualties with more than half dead. The Gebler Commander knew all too well how much of a world class impotent Vice Admiral Byron Vanderkaum was, but _this_ was ridiculous. Ramsus had always thought that it was dangerous of his predecessor to allow Vanderkaum to obtain such a high rank, because of the risk he would pose to the troops, but money spoke louder than merit at the time and he bought himself into the rank of Vice Admiral. If _he _had been in command at the time, Ramsus would not even allow Vanderkaum to have been accepted into Jugend. In the three years that Ramsus had held his position, he had made changes that revamped the very structure of Gebler that had previously been a source of discontent with the troops.

Standing by him was a willowy wisp of woman who also donned the Gebler dress uniform, only her jacket was smaller and instead of trousers, the women's uniform featured a skirt that reached the knees. This woman, Ramsus' chief of staff, twenty-four year old Colonel Miang Hawwa had a nearly pale complexion, a slender, and gently angled face framed by her shiny indigo hair dropping past her chin. Her large eyes were of the same color. Those dark blue orbs held deep wisdom and calm. People often referred to her as the Yin to Ramsus' Yang. In all the years he knew her, Ramsus had never seen her get angry or cry, she was the type who kept emotions such as those very well hidden, a necessity for a military officer, and it was one of the many things he admired about Miang.

"Commander," said one of the operators. "We are now flying over Bledavik, sir." Ramsus nodded curtly at the lower ranking officer's announcement. "ETA to base is fifteen minutes."

"Begin the docking procedure then, Captain Krebs," Ramsus ordered in his deep voice.

"Yes sir," replied Captain Krebs, who in turn announced to the others, "Okay, you heard the man! Begin docking sequence immediately!"

Ramsus gazed out the window, looking down at the Avehan capital with contempt. It was built almost entirely of sandstone, but there were many modern steel buildings and skyscrapers as well. The city surrounded two mountains, which arose majestically above it. The smaller of the two mountains had buildings built on its sides and a tall TV tower on the summit. Standing on the summit of the taller mountain was a wide, sand-colored, marble palace with seven towers rising up to golden roofs. This was Fatima Castle, the seat of power of Aveh's government.

As soon as the Nirvana passed over the palace, the ship began to descend to the ground. A hatch on the ground opened as the aerial battleship landed. The Gebler ship landed at a dock in a large underground base. This was the only entirely Gebler establishment in Aveh. The rest was shared with the RAA.

"Docking complete, sir," said a Lieutenant, saluting.

"All sections secure at the hull, Commander."

"Shutting down propulsion and anti-gravity mechanisms."

Captain Braun then finished the report. "Everything is good to go, sir."

Ramsus raised his right forearm with his hand up. This was the informal and most commonly used version of the salute. the more formal version hadone raising his arm in an upward slant with the palm down. "Cancel the alert status," he ordered. "Begin refueling and re-supplying immediately."

"Kahr," called Miang. She had a relatively calm voice, which matched her collected demeanor. The Commander and Miang had been together since their time in the Academy, and some had accused Ramsus of favoritism, but they were far from correct. The woman by Ramsus' side possessed very high ether capability that far surpassed even those of the Elements, his personal bodyguards. "There is a welcoming committee waiting for us outside." She said this with a smirk. Ramsus turned to her, giving his chief of staff a questioning look. "Shakhan, Admiral Vanderkaum, and Aveh's Supreme Commander, Field Marshal Aarons."

Ramsus scoffed at this news. "What an impertinent welcome! Very well, Miang, let's disembark and greet them."

The Commander and his chief of staff made their way down a gangplank to where three men were standing. Ramsus recognized Vanderkaum instantly, because only one man could have such features. The Admiral had an obese figure with a blad head. The most defining aspect of his appearance was a large blue-green cross tattooed on his face. Vanderkaum thought it looked intmidating, but Ramsus thought it just looked stupid.

The next man had to have been the Avehan Field Marshal that Miang mentioned before. Daniel Aarons, a man in his late fifties with short. closely cropped white hair, and blue eyes behind square spectacles, he gave off an air of one who had seen a lot in his time. He was to be allotted great respect. His eyes hardened as they fell on Ramsus. He was dressed in an RAA dress uniform. It consisted of a black satin backet with gold trimming several of rows of ribbons, and several medals pinned to his chest. His trousers were of the same color. A long scimitar hung from his belt and from the look the Field Marshal was giving the Commander, it was apparent to Ramsus that he wanted to use that scimitar on him.

Standing in between those two men was Hafez Shakhan himself. To Ramsus he seemed like the stereotypical surface-dwelling dictator. The Prime Minister was a portly man of a short stature with a wrinkled face, and his head was almost entirely bald, save for thinning gray hair at the sides and the back. Adding to the stereotype was a handlebar moustache and a look in his dark eyes that threatened retribution for anyone who dared to oppose him. He was clad in a long scarlet robe of silk lined with gold and decorated with obviously undeserved medals. When Ramsus and Miang stopped before the three men, Vanderkaum hastily saluted. Courtesies aside, Shakhan began to speak.

"We welcome you to Aveh, Commander Ramsus!" he declared proudly, flashing a PR grin. "Your strategies have helped us dispatch those irksome Kislev units in almost every encounter. I am most impressed." Ramsus did not care how this fool felt about him. The opinions of a puppet meant nothing to the Commander. Instead, Ramsus turned his gaze to Vanderkaum who had somehow managed to relocate himself to a sliding double door.

Kahran Ramsus stormed over to the Admiral with Miang tailing behind him. He then grabbed Vanderkaum's shirt and stated in a voice of deadly calm, "I cannot believe you were forced to retreat from such a small unit. I have only just taken command here and you have already managed to embarrass me."

"I-I-I-I'm s-sorry, C-Commander!" stammered Vanderkaum uncontrollably. Utter horror worked its way into his tiny piggy eyes, which started to dart around to see if there were any other Gebler soldiers watching the scene. "I didn't th-think they'd b-be so persistent! They ha-h-h-had a n-new m-model G-Gear and I couldn't get a lock on it with the main gun-"

"You _idiot_!" bellowed Ramsus as he threw the lower ranking officer to the floor roughly. Vanderkaum started to breathe hastily and the Commander noted with revulsion that the incompetent Admiral's eyes began welling up. "You have no idea whatsoever of when to fire the main gun! You lost that battle because you tried to be a _big tough man_, and that's not all! Your stubbornness and utter lack of knowledge and judgment on the battlefield has resulted in the deaths of hundreds, _thousands_ of our own! The Ministry is most displeased with the way you've run things here and has seen fit to relieve you of your command!"

Vanderkaum gasped at this and the tears he was fighting back fell. It was pathetic to watch. A grown man sobbing like a child just made the Commander want to kill the cringing Admiral where he lay. "You're also ordered to be demoted to Captain and you're being transferred back to the border as your permanent duty station. Furthermore, you will never again have any Gebler troops under your command. From now on, you're commanding the Avehan fleet over there. You just be very grateful that these incidents won't be brought up before the Judicial Bureau-"

"Excuse me?" Field Marshal Aarons stormed up to Ramsus looking positively incensed.

"What now?" the Commander muttered to himself.

"I'll tell you 'what now'. You're thinking of assigning that…th…that impotent you call a Captain to command my desert fleet? With all due respect, Commander, the Avehan forces are under _my_ jurisdiction. We may be allies, but Aveh is an independent state, and you have no authority to assign anybody to preside over our soldiers."

Despite the rage that Ramsus was feeling because of Vanderkaum's screw up, he managed a tired laugh. "On the contrary, I do hold that authority, Field Marshal. However, you don't have to worry about a thing. I'm assigning your Commander Guy as his strategist and second in command."

"Guy isn't going to stand for Vanderkaum's crap. He is great tactician whereas Vanderkaum can't even strategize his way out of a paper bag. If his orders come in conflict with his XO's orders then our entire desert fleet might be destroyed if there's an attack there!"

"You don't have to worry, sir," reassured Miang, giving him a smile that contrasted with her cold indigo eyes. "If Vanderkaum does not follow the battle plans Guy comes up with, then there will be consequences." She finished that last part by sending a cold glare to the demoted admiral who cringed in response. Her scowl put Ramsus' to shame. "You're dismissed, Captain Vanderkaum," Miang said icily. "Go polish your beloved twelve hundred sem cannons or something." The admiral got on his feet and stalked off, but not before…

"Captain Vanderkaum," called Ramsus in a lecturing voice. The demoted officer turned back to the Commander. Then as if to add salt to a very deep wound the Gebler Commander stated, "We salute the rank, not the man." After the two men exchanged salutes, Vanderkaum disappeared. Then Shakhan, who was enjoying the scene, joined the three officers.

"Prime Minister," said Field Marshal Aarons. "I have business to attend to. So if I may…" Shakhan nodded curtly in consent. "Ramsus, Miang: I daresay we'll be meeting again." With a tip of his cap, he left the Gebler officers and Prime Minister in the same direction Vanderkaum went.

"Follow me," ordered Shakhan and he led them through the sliding double-doors. That door led to a long and narrow corridor paneled with stainless steel, which was common in the buildings of Gebler installations and vehicles.

"Tomorrow is Unification Day," Shakhan announced. "Big national celebration in this country, especially this year, since it's the five hundredth anniversary. I'd appreciate it if you'd both come to the dedication ceremony. There's even a martial arts tournament." Ramsus wanted to shake his head at Shakhan's false displays of formality, but managed not to.

"What about the incident in that report you sent?" asked Ramsus, getting to the point. The Prime Minister looked confused for a moment and then realized what the Commander was talking about.

"Oh, you mean the five hundred-year-old mobile weapon the Ethos excavated from the ruins in Aquvy? I was planning on announcing it to the people tomorrow during my address."

"No," said Ramsus irritably as the three of them entered an elevator. "A toy like that should be given to the likes of Vanderkaum! I'm talking about the Fatima Jasper. You already obtained half of the crest, right?"

"Yes, Commander," affirmed Shakhan nodding. "She gave me her half with some persuasion. However, I can't get her to tell me where the other half is. She is a very strong willed girl."

"You're not torturing her are you?" inquired Ramsus with a warning glare.

"No, I haven't; I know you despise such vulgar acts."

"This girl is the Great Mother of Nisan; you say…she's being held in the palace?"

"Yes," confirmed Shakhan. "She's in the east tower." Ramsus then turned to Miang.

"Could this 'treasure' possibly be a Relic?" His chief of staff's brow furrowed in thought.

"It's possible," she replied. "But I get no response. There must be a barrier or something, but we know from the records that there's at least one in Ignas."

"Let's meet her, then," said Ramsus urgently. "I wish to speak to her directly. Miang, you come with me." The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened to reveal a marble foyer with a high, art decorated ceiling. The two officers followed Shakhan through a long corridor with several rooms and the dictator stopped at a door guarded by a corporal in the uniform of a Republican Guardsman. The corporal saluted the Prime Minister hastily.

"Open the door," ordered Shakhan. "Commander Ramsus and Colonel…"

"Hawwa."

"These two Gebler officers wish to see the prisoner." Nodding, the guardsman opened the door and Ramsus and Miang strode into the chamber ad the door closed behind them. It was a large semicircular chamber with a queen-sized canopy bed with crimson coverings placed by a picture window. On floor lay an expensive looking red rug bearing Aveh's symbol. The room also featured a veranda giving a great view of the city below.

Sitting on the bed was Margie Fatima; an attractive young girl of sixteen years with lustrous brown hair tied behind her in a bun and sky blue eyes. She donned a long orange and white robe, and around her neck, she wore a silver chain bearing the Nisan cross. She gave both Gebler officers a disdainful look.

"Mother Marguerite," said Ramsus shortly. "I am Kahran Ramsus, Commander in Chief of Gebler and this is my chief of staff, Miang Hawwa." Margie raised an eyebrow at the Commander's introduction. She was obviously unimpressed by his announcement.

"And to what do I owe this…great pleasure?" replied Margie, sarcasm evident in every syllable.

"I want to ask you about the Fatima Jasper," Ramsus said in a tone that made it clear that he would not stand for impertinence. "You see, we are keeping the piece you gave us in a safe place. However, we need to find the other half."

"I already told your subordinates and even Shakhan himself," said Margie stiffly. "I don't know where it is." Ramsus was not convinced. This girl was too strong willed for her own good. This called for drastic measures. The Commander was no fan of torture, but drastic measures had to be taken.

"Let me remind you that the lives of your fellow Sect members and that of your dear cousin are at stake. Consider your position." Instead of fear, the expression he got from the girl was one of disgust. "I will ask you again, girl: _Where is the Fatima Jasper_?"

"You really think I'm going to fall for your mind games?" said Margie coldly. "The sisters are safe in Nisan, and I know you wouldn't dare attack Nisan. And Bart and his crew are always on the move. You will never find him, and he will save me."

"You really think so?" said Ramsus after a moment of glowering. "Make it easy on yourself and tell us where it is!" Margie did not answer and that told the Gebler Commander that this was getting nowhere. "Very well," Ramsus sighed and beckoned Miang to follow him. Then he turned back to the prisoner. "We will be back first thing after the dedication tomorrow so you had better have some good answers for us by then." He then open the door and just before they exited the room, Ramsus threatened, "Or else."

* * *

The rental car stopped at a booth in the checkpoint at the city entrance where a Republican Guardsman was standing. "Papers please," he ordered. Citan immediately handed him the three forged identification papers. After the Guardsman inspected them thoroughly, he asked, "What's your business in Bledavik, Mr.-" he checked the name on Citan's passport again, "Koizumi?"

"We are on holiday, sir," replied Citan calmly. "We have come to take part in the Unification Day celebrations." Fei had to admire the doctor's ability to handle these situations very well, because the Guardsman raised the gate and waved them through with no further questions.

Fei thought Bledavik had almost made Dazil look like Lahan. There were many vehicles on the streets and the people were hastily bustling about their daily business. Standing out in the crowds were Avehan soldiers, Republican Guard agents, and regular police. Much of the buildings were made of different types of sandstone but Fei sighted several steel buildings and skyscrapers as well; the latter of which rose hundreds of not thousands of feet into the air. If it were not for the fact that they were on an important mission, he would have loved to tour the city. The only negative aspect of Bledavik was all the billboards and posters displaying the image of Shakhan and the Nationalist Party symbol.

"Impressed huh?" commented Bart, who was also admiring the Avehan capital. "As I said, this is the biggest city in Aveh by population. Maison has lived here his whole life, and he says that he still hasn't seen everything there is to see here. Alright Citan, the road to the palace is in the old city. We'll find a hotel there and plan out what to do next."

They drove through the crowded streets all the way to the center of the city where there was a walled off area. The Twin Mountains loomed high over the Avehan capital, Fatima Castle overlooking it. Citan parked the car on the side of the street in front of the wall and Bart led them to the main gate of the old city.

"It's been twelve years since I was here," said Bart as he, Citan and Fei walked through the gate. "But I think I remember my way around." The old city came as a bit of a surprise to Fei. While the rest of Bledavik was very modern, the old city was…well…archaic looking. On the main road was an extensive bazaar where the residents and tourists were doing their shopping. Most of the people were dressed in light clothes befitting the hot, dry weather. The buildings themselves were of a style used a few centuries ago built anew.

A young woman clad in a blue dress with a shawl over her head greeted them. "You are tourists, huh?" she asked excitedly. "Welcome to Bledavik," she said proudly without waiting for an answer. "Tomorrow we'll be holding many ceremonies to commemorate the uniting of Aveh, including a martial arts tournament in the front of the palace. Do you have a hotel yet?"

"No we do not, Miss," replied Citan.

"Oh, then I recommend the Golden Jackal Inn. It's not much, but it has the best accommodations in the Old City. It's on the main road overlooking the market." She then pointed to a three-story building on higher ground just by the stairs. The words 'Golden Jackal' flanking a crudely drawn picture of the beast was nailed over the door. "That's the inn over there. My name's Nora… tell them my name and you'll get a discount."

"Thank you, Miss Nora," said Citan and then he led the younger men down into the marketplace. Some of the merchants were shouting out to get the attention of the crowds. Like the new city, the walls of the buildings displayed posters and billboards of Shakhan. Even if Fei still did not know about what Shakhan was doing, he would still think all these displays of the dictator sullied the place. Bart's one blue eye burned with hatred and revulsion at the sight of Shakhan's face.

"Hey," said a raspy voice from behind them. Fei, Bart, and Citan turned around to the person who spoke. Standing behind them were two very normal looking men. In fact, they blended in so well with the crowd that they could hardly have been simple Bledavikers. "You three," said the man on the right. "Follow us." The one who gave them the order was a muscular man in his thirties with slicked back dirty blond hair and gray eyes.

_They had to be kidding_, Fei thought exasperatedly and then fear took him. Were they Republican Guard agents? "My good sirs," gasped Citan in a tone that suggested that he was being accused of a crime he had never committed. "Whatever may you need with us?" The men exchanged affronted looks.

"Don't ever call me 'sir',_ Mr. 'Koizumi'_!" said the man on the left. His voice was low and monotonous. "The name is Wedge, John Wedge, and this is my comrade, Victor Biggs."

"Wait," interjected Bart very quietly, his brow furrowing. "I know you guys. You're the PAA, aren't you?" Biggs nodded curtly and the pirate leader turned back to Fei who breathed with relief. "These guys are the People's Army of Aveh; another anti-Shakhan movement, but they want to establish a communist government. We can still trust them, though. Let's go with them."

"'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'," affirmed Citan in understanding. "I for one have never subscribed to the notion that in order to defeat one's enemy, he should gather any ally he finds regardless of who they are, young one." Biggs opened his mouth to counter with an angry response, but the doctor continued, "However, if you say we can trust them, then I will take your word for it."

Fei, Citan, and Bart followed the two rebels through a maze of streets until they arrived at a narrow alley. The buildings on both sides looked as though they had been abandoned for years. "This is our HQ," said Wedge gruffly. "Shakhan and those Solarian scum believe we're hiding out in the desert like you monarchists so we don't have to worry about being overheard." He finished by glaring at Bart disgustedly.

Fei made a furious move towards Wedge, but Bart held out his arm to stop him. How _dare_ this idiot talk to Bart like that when he should rightfully be his King? "Let's get things straight, _Comrade_!" Bart put a derisive emphasis on the other rebel's title. "We're allies! Don't you talk to me like I'm a captured Shakhan spy or there's bound to be a misunderstanding!" As the rebel leader reached for his whips, Citan and Biggs stepped in to stop the fight before it began.

"Young ones, please!"

"They may be monarchists," Biggs followed up. "but they're still against Shakhan, Comrade Wedge. I expect you to show the proper respect to an ally who wants what is best for the people." Wedge muttered, "Yes, comrade." and his superior strode over to the building on the left, grasped a brick and pulled it outward, revealing it to be a disguised door hiding a panel of buttons. He then punched in a code and a hatch in the ground, a few feet to the left slid open.

"Pretty clever, I must say," commented Citan, frowning slightly. Biggs shrugged and led the other four men down the stairs, the hatch closing above them. They then stopped in a large cellar.

The PAA's headquarters came as somewhat a surprise to Fei. Like Bart's hideout, the walls and floor were paneled with steel. There were no windows, but the screens of the large computers along the walls gave perfect views of several areas of the old city. There were about twenty men in the 'base'.

"We have chapters all over Aveh," said Biggs with pride. "Unlike you guys, we're really spread out. But, one day, our glorious leader, Comrade Piet, will rally the working class and we will topple Shakhan's regime and return Aveh to the people! Why stop there, though? We should initiate a proletarian revolution throughout the globe! Let the whole world embrace socialism, and only then shall all the problems cease in the world!"

Whoa, these people had high hopes the future, Fei thought. Citan sighed sympathetically, and Bart just rolled his eye behind Biggs' back and cleared his throat loudly.

"You guys said you can help us. So I assume you guys know why we're here."

"Infiltrating the grounds for battle plans?" said Wedge hopefully.

"No," said Bart. "This is a personal matter. I need to get into Fatima Castle."

"Ah," exclaimed Biggs with a grin. "Going to rescue that kid Shakhan took prisoner two weeks ago, right?"

"'That kid'," retorted Bart coolly. "is my cousin, and the Great Mother of Nisan! I expect you commies to have more respect for a holy woman like her." Wedge made a furious movement towards Bart, but was held back by his superior.

"Uh guys," interrupted Fei meekly. "We're here on a rescue mission, remember?" He wanted to stop a heated political debate before it began. "Let's come up with a plan already."

"Right," muttered Biggs, sighing. "Follow me."

Fei, Citan, and Bart wordlessly followed the two communist rebels into what seemed to be a situation room. There was a long table in the middle, and along north wall was a large monitor displaying a map of old Bledavik. "Have a seat please," said Biggs and the three visitors complied.

"Under normal circumstances it's impossible to get into the palace, but they'll be holding a tournament tomorrow in addition to the Unification Day ceremonies in the main courtyard in the front of the palace. You'd think the Republican - or should I say _Nationalist_ - Guard would be on high alert with civilians in the castle, but no, they go crazy with cheering the fighters on.

"So if they have a good show, you guys can sneak in by stealth, grab Mother Margie, and make a run for it." Citan then remembered what the lady at the main gate had said about a martial arts tournament and had an idea.

"Well how about this?" the doctor said. "Fei here is very proficient in martial arts." He finished the announcement, giving the martial artist a slight grin.

"Ah, what the hell," replied Fei. "I'll sign up for the tournament, but how are Doc and Bart going to get into the castle?" In response, Bart snapped his fingers.

"The waterway!" he exclaimed, earning a questioning look from Fei and Citan. He then went on to explain, "There is a reservoir under the old city which supplies water to most of Bledavik! That reservoir connects to Fatima Castle! I'll swim through there into castle's reservoir!"

"And I will be cheering Fei on," added Citan, and then he asked Bart; "How will you get into the waterway?" Biggs was the one to answer, though.

"There's an old man sitting by a manhole near a shop overlooking the market. He's in charge of the city's waterworks but he's supportive of any anti-nationalist action. Wedge will take your leader to him while you two guys will come with me to the castle to sign up for the tournament. I'm competing myself."

"Fei," said Citan, turning to the younger man. "I suggest that you do not sign up with your real name, as we are fugitives. Make up a suitable title for yourself." As if he would be stupid enough to use his name on a covert operation, he thought.

"Why don't you use that name on your phony passport?" suggested Wedge, grinning knowingly. "Oh… that 'guardsman' who let you in was actually one of our agents so don't be surprised that we know about it. Well, are you guys clear on the plan?"

* * *

"So you're the 'Dragon-Slaying Youth'," the Guardsman in the registration booth confirmed, writing down the title Fei chose for himself. To the right of the booth was a fence blocking off the spectator area where two dozen rows of seats were placed around a square ring. Behind the ring was a platform with a large gong. Two large tents were built against the palace walls. Fatima Castle was a wide four-floor building (at least from the surface up), with a balcony overlooking the front courtyard. That was probably where Shakhan would sit.

"Okay," stated the Guardsman curtly, cracking his knuckles. "Let's go over the rules. First and foremost, you've got to remember to show up at least half an hour prior to the start of the dedication." Fei nodded in understanding. "Next rule: Use of weapons, steroids, or ether will not only get you disqualified, it will also result in a five thousand gil fine. The rest of the rules are in this form." He handed Fei two sheets of paper and said, "Good luck tomorrow. Make sure you are here by eleven o'clock."

"Well then," said Biggs, stretching. "Let's head back. You can stay at our place tonight." Fei and Citan wordlessly followed the rebel back to the headquarters.

* * *

The old man gladly gave up the key to the waterway when Bart told him what he had intended to do. "Hey kid," the old man whispered. "You see Shakhan; tear him a new asshole for me."

"I'll tear him two," replied Bart. "Thank you, gramps." This plan had to work, because one failure would almost certainly result in Margie's death. As the pirate leader followed Wedge, he warned, "This better work."

"Oh it will," answered Wedge reassuringly. "Comrade Biggs's plans have never yet failed."

A/N: Well, I have to say that I am not satisfied with the way this chapter came out. The next one will be better. The PAA will not be important. I just thought that under Shakhan's repressive regime, the hotel rooms would be bugged. And it would look pretty suspicious if Fei, Bart, and Citan would run around the city looking for information. So I added another resistance movement to show that there are others out there willing to fight to overthrow Shakhan. Biggs is trying to emulate Trotsky with his global socialism ideal, but I repeat, this resistance movement in unimportant. Oh and a note on military rank structure: In the Army/Marines/Air Force, Captain isn't a very high officer's rank, but in the Navy, it's equivalent to Colonel, and Vanderkaum is a Navy officer. In Solaris, only the head of Gebler is allowed the honorary rank of Commander, regardless of branch, but in Aveh, and even the real world, "Commander" is a Navy rank equivalent to Lieutenant Colonel.

Solarian translation: Power through My Divine Right


	9. Unification Day

Chapter Nine: Unification Day

Everyone was already at their duty stations by ten forty-five that morning. Biggs and Fei were seated in one of tents on the tournament grounds with several other competitors. There was a variety of people in the tent. Some were growing increasingly nervous, others were praying as if they were about to go to war, and others seemed perfectly confident about the whole thing. The strangest of the competitors had seemed to be staring at Fei ever since he had arrived.

A white mask with a fixed smile and the hood of his long blue cloak shrouded the man's face. "Happy Unification Day, lad," said the man coolly. Fei looked at him confused. That mask resembled a fish's head. Where did he hear about these features before?

"Who are you?

"That's a rude thing to ask someone," replied the cloaked man coldly, yet the smile on his mask seeming amused. "However, I am called Wiseman. I'm a wandering warrior…a martial artist like yourself."

"I am too, I guess."

"You are no warrior." Wiseman's blunt declaration surprised Fei. He also took note of how the smile on Wiseman's mask always matched his mood, or so it appeared. "You may have fought battles and won, but winning fights has nothing to do with being a true warrior. If you do indeed face me today, you will find that strength and skill alone will not be enough to defeat me."

The tent opened at exactly eleven and a guardsman announced, "The ceremonies are about to begin. All competitors report to the ring immediately." The competitors in the tent followed the guardsman in single file to the ring where five hundred cheering spectators were seated. News reporters were each giving their commentary on the events. A pudgy man in a tuxedo stood in the center of the ring. Standing outside it was a no-nonsense looking referee.

Once all the fighters were in the ring, the announcer began to address the crowd. Fei noticed that one of the competitors was a man with a star tattoo on his face who got a standing ovation from some of the spectators. Standing out amongst the competitors was Brad, the man who gave Citan and Fei a ride to Dazil. The demi-human smiled good-naturedly when he caught sight of Fei. "Welcome to the Unification Day dedication of Ninety-nine Ninety-nine! I'm your host, Charlie Veek. Please welcome the Supreme Commander of the Royal Army of Aveh; Field Marshal Daniel R. Aarons, and the Right Honorable Prime Minister Hafez Shakhan!" Fei raised his eyes to the veranda overlooking the courtyard and two men made their way through the door. One was clad in a medal-decorated black uniform; this had to have been the Field Marshal. The red clad man had to have been Shakhan, and Fei could see why much of Aveh held the Prime Minister in contempt. There was an arrogant and intimidating air about him, as if he was the embodiment of his totalitarian puppet regime.

"We'll begin with the flag bearers' march," said the host. "Please welcome the Bledavik Symphonic Band."

A bandstand had been placed against the front door of the palace overnight. Now a large band sat at their stands and began to play marching music. On cue, five squads of troops, each in full dress uniform marched upon the rooftop; one squad for each branch, Fei noted. Ground and Gear forces in black, Navy in white, Air Force in light blue, Marines in dark blue, and Republican Guard in green. It made Fei's stomach turn to see a squad of Guardsmen up there. The military was supposed to be protecting the people, whereas the Republican Guard was there to oppress them. Each had one man carrying their branch's banner. The rest were executing drill techniques with archaic ceremonial rifles.

"Order arms!" commanded the drill master, and the troops held their rifles at their sides. After everyone was at attention, one man from each branch helped carry a large folded flag to the pole on the roof. Around the pole were seven unlit torches representing the seven provinces. The flag featured a handsome crimson dragon flying east and a majestic blue dragon flying west over the ocean under the red and golden sunset with snow-capped mountains in the background. Once the flag was set to be raised, the host spoke again.

"Please rise for the singing of the national anthem." The spectators arose from their seats. The civilians stood up, placing their right hands over their hearts and the soldiers saluted as everybody turned their gazes to the flag flying over the palace like a flame. The ensemble began playing an introduction as the flag ascended the pole. The seven torches surrounding the flagpole erupted in a myriad of colors that Fei had never thought it possible for fire to possess. Shades of yellows, reds, oranges, and blues that gave the already beautiful banner a lifelike illumination as it completed its ascent. With their gazes fixed on their nation's flag, everyone sang:

_"Sons and Daughters of fire; we shall strive,_

_To keep the bright flame of our nation alive,_

_Born from the wisdom of Roni the King_

_A land of such glory forth did he bring._

_From the White Mountains to the South Sea,_

_A land of such beauty nowhere else could be._

The seven flames arose to the skies above, nearly to the height of the flag, sending a multitude of multicolored sparks flying above the palace and spectators just as everyone sang the chorus.

_"Our beloved Aveh,_

_Fair and glorious Motherland,_

_The flames in our hearts shall ever burn for thee!_

_Our beloved Aveh,_

_Fair and glorious Motherland,_

_The flames in our hearts shall ever burn for thee!"_

As was the custom on Unification Day, the anthem was sung a second time. Fei took notice of how Shakhan was not even standing up, let alone singing with everyone else. The martial artist caught sight of Bigg from the side of his eye. The repetition of the anthem was customarily sung with more passion, but this wasn't pride, this was barely suppressed rage directed towards the dictator. Wiseman also had his gaze on Shakhan, and for the first time that day, the smile on his mask was as blank as it was meant to be. He was clearly not amused by what he was seeing.

The seven flames returned to their normal height, and the sparks disappeared as the anthem ended. Once everyone was seated, Shakhan arose from his throne to address the crowd.

"Greetings, people of Aveh!" he exclaimed, spreading out his arms. "Today we celebrate the five hundredth anniversary of the uniting of our glorious Motherland! But alas my fellow Avehans…" Biggs's eyes flashed at being called a "fellow Avehan" by the dictator. "Our courageous brothers and sisters, sons and daughters, and dear friends now risk their lives on the frontline to defend our beloved Motherland. Our army is the best in the world, for our troops bear the might of the mountains, the seas, and deserts of our nation, and the might of the flames in their hearts!

"To protect Aveh's tradition and to preserve peace in the Motherland, we all must have an unshaken resolve. Aveh is a precious treasure united by our forefathers, and on this day, we all must forge our minds and bodies into one! We gather here today under the same sun that blazes over our fellow citizens on the front. The same wind which blows here, whisks our hopes and prayers over to our valiant soldiers.

"This tournament is held each year to raise our spirits and renew the blessing of Aveh; so, you warriors gathered here to compete: give it your all and do not shame our brethren on the front! Let the three hundred and thirty-eighth Unification Day tournament commence!"

There was a booming applause from the spectator area and the ring. Fei had to hand it to Shakhan…it was a pretty motivating speech. The competitors filed out of the ring to await their match announcements. "The first match…" the announcer exclaimed, "Wiseman versus Samson!"

"Good luck," Fei whispered and the cloaked man nodded in gratitude.

"You too, Fei," he replied catching the younger man off guard. How did he know his name? He deliberately did not enter his real name! However, Wiseman was already in the ring with his opponent before Fei could inquire further. Then, a small figure with red hair caught his eye, making him gasp with shock. Standing in front of the ring, giving Fei a murderous glare was Dan, the younger brother of Alice.

* * *

Getting through the waterway was easy enough. Now it was time for the difficult task of infiltrating the palace and rescuing Margie without being detected. Fatima Castle had its own water treatment plant underground. The man supervising it was one Bart remembered from his youth. He was an elderly recluse with a temper as bad as his memory. As the rebel predicted, the old man was furious.

"Hey!" he shrieked as he hobbled to the spring. "What the hell are you doing in there? Get out! People drink from that ya know?" Bart rolled his eye and climbed out of the water from a small ladder. The elderly man looked at him confused. "Hey, it's been years since you swam through here, kiddo. You young 'uns age so quickly."

"What are you blabbing about, gramps?" replied Bart, smirking. The prince had never done that in his life. "Even when I was a kid you'd ramble on about nothing." The caretaker recoiled indignantly at the younger man's sass.

"Why you insolent…" he snapped. "The only people I allowed to call me a rambler were the young prince and the late king!" A sad frown worked its way onto his ancient face. "Ah, what a fine leader the King was. Damn you, Shakhan! I will defend this city's water with my life, you bastard!"

"Thanks, gramps," replied Bart grinning. "Dad would be proud if he could hear you now." With that, the pirate leader climbed up the ladder to one of the gardens, leaving the confused old man behind.

* * *

Fei's first opponent was a man named Gonzalez. This man was twice his height and outweighed him vastly. The bell rang and the two competitors bowed to each other.

Gonzalez raised a fist and launched a clumsy right hook, which Fei easily deflected. The younger martial artist then countered with a swift jab to his opponent's unprotected forehead, staggering him. Fei then buried his knee into Gonzalez's solar plexus.

Fei's hulking opponent clutched his injured stomach but recovered in time to evade a clothesline from the younger man. The two men's gazes lingered for a moment and then the two competitors charged at one another. Gonzalez launched a jab at Fei who deftly caught his opponent's wrist in his hand. Then, in a swift movement, he knocked Gonzalez out cold with a spinning kick to the temple.

The bell rang as soon as Gonzalez slumped onto the canvas with a dull thud. The pudgy host reentered the ring and raised Fei's hand in the air. "Here is your winner, the Dragon Slaying Youth!" The audience cheered and whistled for Fei as paramedics hauled Gonzalez out of the ring. The guardsmen present were focused entirely on the fights. Fei wondered if Bart had gotten into the palace yet, and how many guards were still in there.

"That concludes the first round of the tournament," stated the announcer. Raising a fist in the air, he said, "Let's have a round of applause for the victors and an equal amount of applause for the defeated." He then turned to Fei and the other forty-some remaining competitors, who were now outside the ring. Among them were Wiseman (who defeated his first opponent in a matter of seconds), Biggs, Dan, and the man with the start tattoo.

"Competitors, please wait outside your tents until further instructed," said Veek and they heeded his instructions.

"You fought well," Wiseman complimented approvingly. "You used your opponent's strength against him…an effective tactic I must say." Fei chuckled shortly.

"Yeah, but it was nothing compared to how you won. You'll be one tough opponent if we face each other." The cloaked man shook his head in disagreement.

"No," he said bluntly. "The toughest opponent you'll ever face is yourself. If you know your weaknesses, then you'll know what your enemy will try to use against you. If you let him play to your weaknesses, then your enemy will have a very easy time controlling you." Fei said nothing in response. This Wiseman seemed like he knew everything there was to know about fighting. "You still have a lot to learn."

The event that followed was a presentation of children from several elementary schools performing group stunts, forming the number five hundred, and the Avehan crest among many other things. The band played patriotic music throughout the duration of the event. "Look at that fat fuck," Biggs hissed disgustedly in Fei's ear, nodding towards Shakhan and he glanced up at the dictator who was sitting on the throne with a smug expression on his face. Biggs then muttered, "It's enough that he didn't stand up during the anthem and dared to refer to Aveh as the Motherland when he doesn't even consider himself Avehan, but I can't believe he had the balls to even _think_ of mentioning our soldiers as if he had served as one of them!"

"You would do well," interjected Wiseman, turning towards the communist rebel. "To keep your opinions to yourself while you're here, Biggs. You never know who is listening." Biggs's fists trembled in anger, but he said nothing in response to the cloaked warrior.

At length, the children's performance ended and Veek the host said into the microphone. "The second round of the tournament is about to begin. Competitors; take your positions!" Once they were positioned around the ring, Veek proclaimed, "Big Joe versus the Dragon-Slaying Youth!" Big Joe was the man with the star tattoo.

Despite the enthusiasm Big Joe got from the crowd, he possessed no real skill in martial arts. It seemed as though he was just there to enhance his public image. He was apparently an actor some years ago who now just wanted to stay in the spotlight as long as possible. However, he was not knocked out like Gonzalez; another way to have won these matches was managing to throw the opponent out of the ring, or to make them submit, or if he or she was on the floor for ten seconds. In this match, Fei achieved the first of the three.

"Wiseman versus Highwind!" declared Veek enthusiastically as soon as Fei was back in line with the remaining competitors.

* * *

Having been away from the palace for twelve years, Bart had forgotten how _big_ the place was. It was divided into three wings: the administrative wing, which housed the offices of the King (or Shakhan nowadays), the top advisors, the council of ministers, and the two Houses of Parliament. This was where all the running of the country took place. There was the state wing for hosting foreign guests and holding special ceremonies. This was the only wing where tourists were allowed to enter (though they could see certain areas of the administrative wing if granted permission). Then there was the residential wing, which of course housed the private quarters of those who lived in the palace.

If one wanted to get to the residential wing, they would have to pass through the heavily guarded administrative wing, which was under constant surveillance. Bart managed to pass the state wing undetected due to him donning the uniform of a guardsman he incapacitated in the courtyard. The guard in question was hidden behind a bush. He also took the guardsman's rifle, truncheon, and sidearm so as to not attract attention with his whips. The uniform of the palace guards consisted of a green shirt with body armor, and a face-covering helmet. Bart could only guess that Fei had everyone's attention, because it had already been almost two hours since the former got out of the waterway.

The administrative wing had the feel of an office building, as opposed to the luxurious state wing, save for the marble walls and floors and the huge crystal chandeliers. Walking through these corridors brought back many memories for the young rebel. He spent most of his time in the residential wing, but he would occasionally visit this area to see his dad or Maison - who was the chief political advisor to the King at the time - while they were working.

"Guardsman," said a voice from behind him. Bart gritted his teeth, feeling a combination of frustration and nervousness. He then turned to the source of the voice. The rebel had to keep his jaw from dropping at the sight of the man. It was a high-ranking General; the Supreme Commander of the military, and a man whom Bart had known from his childhood. His heart leapt at the sight of his middle-aged bespectacled godfather who had been like a brother to Bart's father.

"D...Sir," replied Bart, saluting and stopping himself from saying 'Danny'. Field Marshal Aarons looked at him sternly.

"Guardsman Christianson, what are you doing wandering around in here? Why aren't you at your duty station?"

"I was relieved of my post, sir," said Bart hoping that his act would fool the older man.

"By whom?" Aarons demanded. When Bart did not give an immediate answer, the Field Marshal scowled at him. "Anyway, instead of running around the palace like a tourist, you should be going home and enjoying Unification Day. If you see your CO, then tell him that I'd like a word with him."

"Yes, sir," answered Bart, saluting the Field Marshal once again, however he mistakenly executed the Ground Forces' version of the salute which was different from that of the Republican Guard's. Aarons spotted this immediately.

"Hold it!" he hissed, drawing his pistol, while Bart reached for his. He did not want to harm his godfather, but he would do so if forced to. "You're not an RG! That salute was way off! I wouldn't have believed a burglar to be stupid enough to sneak into Fatima Castle." Bart glanced around and was relieved to find that there was no one else present. "Remove your helmet and reveal yourself now."

Sighing, Bart raised the visor of his helmet, hoping that he would recognize him. The rebel knew of Aarons' true loyalties and could hope that he would help if he saw a familiar face. He paled at the sight of Bart's face.

"Y-You," he stammered lowering his firearm. Before Bart could say anything, Aarons and said in a quiet voice, "Follow me to my office. Don't want to be overheard." Seeing no way out of this, Bart reluctantly followed Aarons through the maze of corridors.

They arrived at a simple office with a desk facing away from the window. Placed on the desk were a computer, several photographs, and two desk flags. Bart removed his helmet after Aarons shut the door. Nothing was said for a moment as the older man paced the floor. "You look so much like Eddy…I mean the Dragon King, it's astounding, Your Highness," said Aarons sadly. "I knew it couldn't be true when they said you died."

"Look, Danny," replied Bart. "I'm glad to see you too, but I really don't have time to reminisce right now. I'm here on…business."

Aarons arched his eyebrows. "Going to rescue Mother Marguerite?" Bart nodded in affirmation. "She's in a guarded room on top of the east tower. They have her under surveillance, so getting out will not be as easy as getting in. I'd help you, but I'd be putting the lives of my family in jeopardy. You remember your way around?"

"Yeah, I do," said Bart as he put the helmet back on. "Is the tournament over?" If it were, then there would be more enemies to deal with once he would rescue Margie. To Bart's relief, Aarons shook his head.

"Nope, there are three competitors really putting on a good show; sucks that I had to leave, 'cause this kid who calls himself the 'Dragon-Slaying Youth'. " Bart smirked at this news. He knew he could rely on Fei. "I take it that that guy is associated with you. Well then, I won't be taking anymore of your time. Just be careful, there's a new hotshot from Gebler that arrived yesterday. He seems like real trouble."

Bart snorted at this statement. "When has Gebler ever _not_ been trouble, Danny?"

"I mean it, Your Highness," said Aarons looking at him seriously. "This guy looks like serious trouble."

"Alright, I'll keep my eyes peeled," replied Bart as he got up from his chair. He then left the office, bidding farewell to his godfather. He could only hope that the guards would keep their attention focused on the tournament.

* * *

It was now the quarterfinals of the tournament. Biggs fought against Dan and failed miserably to the little boy's skills. It was a rather embarrassing sight, having lost to a child half his height and being in his own words, 'made a fool of by a kid on national television in front of two hundred and ninety million people'.

Fei's opponent for the third round was an attractive and athletic young woman who called herself Meg the 'Scud'. She had long brown hair that fell past her waist, and brown eyes. She wore a tight sleeveless white shirt, short black pants, and boots. "I'll make it fast for you, Mr. _Dragon Slayer_," declared the woman coldly, earning gasps from some of the spectators.

"You're on," responded Fei with a grin and several of the spectators laughed at the man's retort. The two martial artists bowed to each other and the bell rang. Fei launched a spinning kick, which was narrowly evaded by Meg. The female brawler responded by launching a punch to her opponent's jaw but Fei caught her wrist. He then pulled himself behind her, holding her arm in a lock, twisting it.

Wincing from the pain of Fei's hold on her arm, Meg kicked at her opponent's legs repeatedly. She hit hard, but not hard enough to break Fei's hold. In a desperate move, the female martial artist swayed her body so that she could throw Fei off of her, and she succeeded, taking him by surprise.

Fei had been thrown onto the floor of the ring, landing on his stomach. Before he had any time to think, Meg grabbed his leg and put him in an ankle lock. Being highly proficient in several forms of martial arts, and being in top physical shape allowed Fei to take the pain from the hold his opponent had him in. However, the woman he was fighting seemed to specialize in joint locks more so than she did in brawling.

Fei twisted his body around, releasing himself from the ankle lock. He then countered by swiftly grabbing Meg's wrist, pulling himself to the floor and wrapping his legs tightly around his opponent's right arm. She tried to break the hold, but Fei only strengthened it. After several long moments, Meg whimpered and then tapped hard on the floor of the ring with her free arm.

The ball rang, and Fei released his opponent as the crowd cheered. He then looked at Meg with concern, as she was still in pain. The martial artist held out his hand to help her stand up, but Meg declined and arose to her feet on her own. The two fighters bowed to one another again and exited the ring.

"Now it's time for the semi-finals," announced Veek. "Wiseman versus Brad!"

"Good luck guys," called out Fei and the two nodded in gratitude at the younger men. As they fought, Fei turned to Dan who was still glaring at him. "What are you doing here?" inquired the martial artist bluntly.

"It…It's all your fault that Alice…" stated Dan through gritted teeth, too furious to even spit out a complete sentence. "I'll never forgive you! You are the enemy of everyone in Lahan! I'll kick your ass in front of the whole country, and don't you try running away neither!" With that, the child turned his back on his former friend. Fei just sighed desperately and turned his attention to the match.

It was a fierce contest. Both Wiseman and Brad were masters in many forms of martial arts, even some that Fei was unfamiliar with. This one was one of the longest fights in the tournament. At long last, Wiseman prevailed against his taller opponent. Despite the defeat, Brad walked off with pride and dignity, as if he'd won the match rather than lost.

"The Dragon-Slaying Youth versus Dan!" announced Veek enthusiastically and the child eagerly entered the ring, while the older competitor did so reluctantly. The bell rang and Dan cracked his knuckles threateningly, and eyed his opponent with utmost loathing.

"What are you doing here, Dan?" demanded the martial artist.

"Hmph! I entered the tournament to bring home the cash prize for my aunt," replied the boy. "But now that you're here, I'm gonna have my revenge!" With a savage roar, he charged at his opponent.

Fei was well past his suicidal and even his depressive phase, but despite that, he could not bring himself to hurt Dan. Instead, he just moved aside as the small redheaded figure leapt at him. Failing to reach Fei caused Dan to fall flat on his face, earning laughs from the spectators. This of course, infuriated him even more.

"_For Alice!_" shrieked Dan as he dashed at Fei, and repeated punched him in the stomach. The older man just stood there and shook his head. "Come on," snapped the younger competitor, stamping his foot on the ring floor. "Fight back, damn you!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Fei in a final tone. This caused an enraged Dan to stretch his arm out in front of him. An orb of ether energy formed in the palm of his hand. Fei dived out of the way as Dan fired off the ether. Outraged, the referee gave a hand signal and the bell rang immediately.

"The referee has ordered that the competitor Dan be disqualified," announced the host. "Therefore, victory will automatically be awarded to the Dragon-Slaying Youth!" Dan's face was now red with anger and he was now screaming and cursing unintelligibly. Fei felt a rush guilt.

"Dan, I-" he began quietly.

"Shut up!" screeched Dan. "I don't want to hear your stupid excuses! You are nothing but a bastard, Fei!" He then stormed out of the ring and off the palace grounds, but not before he collided with a tall, brutal faced guardsman with folded arms.

Wiseman edged closer to Fei. "Did something happen in Lahan?" The martial artist turned to him slowly at this random question. "That boy seemed livid."

"That's none of your business," said Fei indignantly. The fixed smile on the mask seemed to grow wider. It also looked like an I-know-exactly-what's-going-on type of grin. Before either man could say anything, the host was on the mike again.

"The tournament finals will commence shortly. Let us have another round of applause for our victors!" Once the ovation died down, the host said, "Now, please welcome, the Dark Mages!" On cue, four men and two women made their way to an area by the bandstand where three electric guitars, a drum set, an electric bass, and a microphone were placed. The band received a standing ovation from the younger people in the crowd.

"Who?" Fei muttered to himself, glancing at the band. They turned out to be a heavy metal band. The band began playing a song. They were actually quite good, the martial artist thought, and that thought came from someone who really did not have much love for heavy metal. They played three songs before returning to their seats.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for; the tournament's final bout! Let me just take this moment to say that I've been hosting the Unification Day dedication for fifteen years now, and I have never seen such great performances in both the martial arts tournament and the other great events. Don't go away after this, there's still much more to come! Anyway, I'm digressing here, so, for the championship we have Wiseman versus the Dragon-Slaying Youth!" The courtyard erupted in cheers as the competitors entered the ring.

Wiseman just stood there calmly, in fact it seemed as though he was bored if anything. "If you land a blow on me," he stated. "I will bow down to you and call you a master." The two men just stood there for a moment, but the cloaked man did not even go into a fighting stance. Blinking in confusion, Fei executed a backhand punch at his opponent's head, but Wiseman dodged it just in time. "Too slow," said the older man sympathetically.

Fei raised his eyebrows, and then launched a spinning kick, which was also evaded by his opponent. "How predictable," Wiseman taunted. The younger martial artist threw an unsuccessful jab at the cloaked figure's face then followed up with a roundhouse kick, which was evaded as well. Why wasn't he fighting back?

The spectators were starting to get annoyed, which was a bad thing. If the guards would go back into the palace, then it would be harder for Bart to escape. "What the hell are you doing?" shrieked a child from the audience exasperatedly.

"Come on," said an annoyed man's voice. "Fight properly!"

"You suck!"

The spectators and guardsmen in the crowd started booing the competitors, and Fei himself was getting irritated. "What is this, a martial arts class?" demanded Fei sarcastically. "Fight back!" Wiseman did not answer directly.

"Just as I thought," he said. "Where did you learn that technique?"

"Who cares where I learned it?" retorted Fei, slapping his forehead in annoyance. "Come on now, put up a serious fight!" However, his opponent made no move. He just brought his left hand to his chin in thought.

"Well then…why do you fight?" inquired Wiseman taking Fei by surprise. "Do you fight for yourself or for the sake of others?"

"Why are you asking me this?" This Wiseman was starting to sound like a stereotypical fictional martial arts master, Fei thought. The latter did not have any time for this psychological nonsense.

"Does there not have to be a reason for one to fight?" Wiseman inquired, and the smile on the mask was patronizing.

A frown worked its way on Fei's face as he replied coldly, "My reasons are my own business."

"So, you fight for no reasons or goals?"

"Will you shut up?" snapped Fei. What did this stranger know about his reasons? "This is a tournament! The purpose of fighting in a tournament is to win, now come on!" To the martial artist's ire, Wiseman laughed dryly.

"Forget it…there is no way you could find truth if you fight blindly."

"What!" said Fei confused. Did this man know that he was fighting along side Bart?

"You may believe that you're looking forward," explained Wiseman with the smile on his mask resembling one of sympathy. "But in reality, you are only looking downward. If you do that, then you'll never find answers."

"How do you know?"

"By exchanging blows with you, I can tell a great deal. Fei felt a flash of anger coursing through him, and he launched a flying kick, which Wiseman calmly evaded. "How ridiculously weak," he said as Fei righted himself, glaring. "You won't even graze me with those kinds of attacks. However, you seemed to have matured physically at least." Fei blinked in confusion again, and wondered if there was more to this cloaked man than met the eye. "You have done well recovering from your wounds, Fei."

"How do you know my name?" demanded Fei. "I deliberately did not enter my real name when I entered the tournament! Also, what is this about me recovering from my wounds?" Then Fei realized something. It had been a man in a blue cloak and fish head like mask that had brought him to Lahan. "Are you the one who…"

Before Fei could continue the question, Wiseman slumped to his knees breathing heavily. "It's that time already?" he muttered to himself. "I guess it cannot be helped." With a faint pop, he vanished into thin air making Fei jump and earning some screams from the crowd.

The referee whispered something to Veek, who then picked up the microphone. "Uh…it seems the competitor Wiseman has forfeited. Therefore the championship will automatically be awarded to the Dragon-Slaying Youth!" There was a mixed reaction from the crowd. Some were disappointed, and others were happy. Then the host entered the ring, shook Fei's hand and handed him a check. The martial artist looked at it and grinned. The prize was five hundred thousand gil.

Now he needed a way to get into the palace. Fei looked around, but found no way he could get in at all, let alone undetected. "The Prime Minister would like to meet you," said Veek. "So don't go anywhere just yet." Fei then looked up and noticed the balcony was unoccupied. A moment later, the front door opened and the red clad dictator strode arrogantly towards the ring while the spectators applauded. Seizing the opportunity, Fei pushed past Shakhan roughly, and charged into the palace.

Bart had managed to infiltrate the rest of the palace without any further interruption. He did occasionally meet a guardsman, but they did not stop him to talk to him. Now he just had to start making plans of how to escape once he rescued Margie.

The residential wing of the palace was the one that Bart was most familiar with. Though it was very luxurious, it had a homey feeling to it. It was appalling to see that the very furniture the Fatima family used, the rooms that they slept, ate, and lounged in…the home that had been in the Fatima Dynasty's possession for five hundred years was being sullied by Shakhan and his cronies.

* * *

Finally, Bart arrived at the east tower. He made his way through a corridor with several rooms and then spotted one where a guard was standing by the door. "What is it, Christianson?" he asked.

"Uh, I was ordered to stand guard here, Corporal," Bart lied.

"About time," the corporal spat. "How was the tournament?"

"I didn't see it," replied Bart. "I just heard that the Dragon-Slaying Youth was doing pretty good."

"Damn," whispered the corporal sighing. "I had to miss the tournament just to watch over some little girl? I'm gonna ask Varsk for a transfer...somewhere outside where I can see some action. You should too, ya know?" The corporal then stalked off without another word as Bart grinned behind his back. The rebel then opened the door and entered the chamber.

Sitting on the bed, looking disdainfully at Bart, was Margie. Her brown hair was pulled behind her in a loose bun and her blue eyes held a defiance that Bart had seen many times in his cousin. She was dressed in her usual orange and white dress. "Wow, I was hoping I'd get some company today," she said sarcastically. "So, Mr. Guardsman, if you want to talk to me, you should show some manners and take off your helmet when speaking to a girl."

Bart all too obligingly first removed the shirt, trousers and overly large boots of his disguise, revealing his normal clothes, taking Margie aback. Then he removed the helmet and smirked. "Bart," she gasped.

"Damn that uniform reeked," he muttered. Margie then arose from the bed and threw herself in her cousin's arms.

"I knew you'd come for me," said Margie quietly, burying her head on Bart's shoulder. He said nothing, only holding his cousin closer, relieved beyond words that she was safe. They then broke the embrace.

"Come on Margie," said Bart, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go home."

"Alright," Margie went back to the bed to put on her orange hat. "Let's get out of here." Bart gave a short fake laugh.

"That's gonna be pretty difficult," he said. The rebel then bent down and picked up the pistol he had when he donned the republican guard uniform and handed it to his cousin. "Here, use this. You'll need it." Margie nodded reluctantly and followed Bart out of the chamber.

The two Fatimas made their way to the exit of the east tower, and Bart was very pleased with himself. He successfully rescued his cousin without spilling any blood, and Fei was doing well in the tournament; what could possibly go wrong now?

The answer to that question came through the door Bart took to get into the tower. Two Gebler officers, both clad in Gear pilot uniforms, had entered through the door. One was a tall, burly man in his late twenties with short wavy blond hair, green eyes, and a stern face. A broadsword was hanging from his belt.

Behind him was a petite woman in her early twenties with short indigo blue hair and eyes of the same color. Bart thought she was beautiful, but it was a very cold beauty. Her eyes held no emotion in them. It was like staring into empty blue voids. The Fatimas and the Gebler officers locked eyes for a moment before the male officer finally spoke.

"It seems a rat has managed to crawl in here," he stated as he grasped the handle of his sword. His voice was deep and he spoke with a strong Solarian accent. "Just where do you plan on taking that girl, boy?" Bart snarled at the enemy's taunt.

"Boy," repeated the rebel contemptuously. "Boy?" He then grasped the handles of his whips, ready to draw them the moment the Gebler officer made a move to brandish his weapon. "Let's just see you try and call me that again. Who the hell are you anyway?" The officer scowled darkly.

"You have a lot of spunk," he stated. "But I don't need to give my name to vermin like you."

"V-Vermin?" Bart spluttered, outraged. "You're calling _me_ vermin? Look at you! You Gebler pigs are the vermin – invading other countries and murdering innocent people for the benefit of your so-called master race – you have a lot of balls calling anyone vermin, when the biggest vermin is _you_!"

"That's enough," snapped the officer. "Hand over the girl at once! She is a very important guest! Until she tells us the location of the other half of the Fatima Jasper, we cannot allow her to leave!"

"Oh sure, I just spent all this time getting into Fatima Castle to rescue her, and now I'll just leave her here because the hotshot Gebler officer told me too. You'd better get your head out of your ass, pal."

The officer recoiled, utterly affronted by Bart's remark. He opened and closed his mouth for a moment before finding his voice. "How dare you cheek the Commander in Chief of Gebler?" he shouted. "I will teach you some manners, you filthy brat!" The commander swiftly unsheathed his sword, just as Bart brandished his whips, snapping them threateningly.

"Margie," said Bart. "Go and hide. I'll take care of this scum!"

"No," answered Margie defiantly. "I'm fighting too!"

"If you truly want to protect the child," said the female officer. Her voice was smooth, drawling, and to Bart's amazement, she had no trace of an accent. It inexplicably reminded him of a snake. "Surrender at once…Prince Bartholomew."

"Oh," drawled Bart. "So you know about me? Hey, I guess it's alright if it's someone as beautiful as you." The woman gave him a revolted look.

"_Bart_," Margie whined.

"You may have problems with Shakhan," continued the female officer. "But we won't treat you badly. You surrender the girl, and I'll promise you safe passage out of here." Bart pretended to consider for a moment.

"Interesting deal…but I got a better one. How about you let us both go, and I'll let _you_ both live?"

The commander held his sword in a fighting position, and Bart too was ready to strike. Then, the door burst opened from behind the officers to reveal a certain brown haired figure running toward the male officer. Fei turned him roughly around and immediately got the enemy soldier with a deft right hook to the jaw. He then followed up with a jab to his solar plexus, and then sent the Gebler commander crashing into a wall with a palm strike to the chest.

"Are you okay, Bart?" asked Fei.

"Glad you're here, Fei," said Bart relieved. "These Gebler bastards are interfering with the operation."

Ramsus rose slowly to his feet, eyeing Fei uneasily. "F-Fei," he whispered. This was a name he remembered from his past…a name, which held a lot of grief behind it. There was also something familiar about this newcomer's technique. It reminded the commander of someone he knew from the past…a face and memory he would never forget as long as he would live.

* * *

_The flames blazed in the city ruins. The enemy had been utterly eradicated, but the Solarian troops who should have been celebrating their victory were either fleeing in terror or fighting off this new foe. This was an enemy unlike any of them have ever faced before in their lives._

_He stood in the center of the circle of Solarian Gears like the embodiment of destruction. The lone enemy was __a__ tall man with long unkempt blood-red hair, a skull-white, ageless demonic face, and pitiless eyes gleaming with utter pleasure at the destruction he caused. The demon's black armor was stained with blood._

_He spoke no words, or made no sound. All he did was destroy. One of the Gears hovered forward, but the enemy, though only in flesh, was quicker. He crouched down, and then flipped in the air, kicking the Gebler Gear backwards, causing it to fall flat on its back. This, however, was not the extent of this demon's powers._

_After the Gebler Gear fell, the red haired enemy just stood there unblinking. The war machine he grounded and another one, which tried to charge him suddenly, exploded. A furious pilot urged his Gear towards the enemy, and soon realized his mistake. The demon hovered in air, facing his foe with a murderous rage. The armored fiend unleashed a flurry of attacks upon the powerful Gear and then finished it with a jab to its middle. The humanoid machine shook for a moment, and then burst into flames._

* * *

A shadow fell upon the male officer's face. The look he was giving Fei was beyond hatred and even loathing. It was almost frightening. "Y-You," he growled, grasping his sword tighter. "We must fight right now! Battling will reveal the truth about you!"

Fei backed away, bewildered. Was this man insane? This was the first time he ever even met the officer. He did not even know his name! "Look man, I don't want any trouble," stated Fei cautiously. The Gebler officer did not seem to listen.

Before anyone could say another word, an elevator door opened and a Gebler soldier walked out of it casually. "_Schrüte Kendeínuhr,_" he said, executing was Fei believed to be a salute. The lower ranking soldier extended his right arm in an upward slant with his palm flat. "_Hanzub dra vuystra licht sungei, hirit?_" Taking advantage of the confusion, Fei, Bart, and Margie dashed into the elevator and immediately shut the door.

Ramsus stood in the corridor fuming. The intruder had escaped with the prisoner, and that Fei had fled before he even had the chance to fight him. If that man was the same Fei that the commander thought he was, then Ramsus was…worthless…a reject.

"Spasky," said Ramsus curtly in Solarian. "Put the base on red alert. Do not let them leave alive. I want the city under martial law as well. If those rats do escape, I don't want them coming in again."

"I'm on it, sir," replied Spasky and then left to carry out his duties.

Ramsus felt Miang's slender arms wrap around his torso, and her head resting on his back. In return, the commander gently grasped her hand in his; feeling slightly comforted after what had just occurred. Ramsus closed his eyes and bent his head. "You cannot hide forever, Fei," he muttered. "I will find you."

Miang broke the embrace and stood by her superior's side, facing him with concern. "Come, Kahr," she said, caressing his arm. "You need rest." Ramsus turned to the woman he loved. She was the only one who could truly make him happy ever since _they_ abandoned him. Even before that time, Miang's presence seemed to make a happy day happier by a tenfold. Seeing the compassion in Miang's eyes, Ramsus pulled her close to him and pressed his lips against hers.

A/N: Now, I did not forget Chu-Chu, I'm cutting her out of the story as she was completely irrelevant to the plot, I was trying to come up with a way to make her relevant, but found nothing, so out she goes. The national anthem of Aveh is sung to the tune of HaTikva, the Israeli anthem. I'm half Israeli myself, and I think that tune fits my Aveh. As much as I enjoyed kicking Dan's ass in the game, Fei would never do that. So instead, I embarrass him in front of the 290 million people of the glorious Motherland. Meg was based on Tifa from FFVII (in looks only). The Dark Mages band is a play on Uematsu's band, the Black Mages. Just an FYI, I see Solaris as an obvious allegory to Nazi Germany. So to any German readers: I'm only taking a stab at the party and system that ruled your country 63 years ago, not at Germans themselves. I nixed the Ramsus battle, as I found it totally unnecessary. I really wanted to set the foundation for the enmity between him and Fei. It killed me to describe Miang in a positive light, but it was from Ramsus' POV after all, and he did love her.

Solarian translation: Lord Commander, what is going here, sir?

Until next time: Lionheart out.


	10. An Unhappy Reunion

Chapter Ten: An Unhappy Reunion

The elevator slowly descended down the shaft, carrying an unlikely company: a rebel, the Great Mother of Nisan, and a fugitive martial artist. The two men were very pleased with themselves. "Did you see the look on their stupid faces?" Bart laughed. "Who was that guy anyway?" Fei thought back to the hate in the Gebler commander's eyes, and the desire to fight.

"I think he's insane," said Fei darkly. "I never even met this guy and he seemed like he wants me dead for years now." This was great, Fei thought. That officer would probably be added to the list of people who were chasing after him. First there was Grahf, then there were the militaries of Aveh and Kislev, and now a mentally deranged Gebler officer? What was next?

Margie screwed up her face and lowered her voice in an almost perfect impersonation of the Gebler commander. "I am Kahran Ramsus," she said, making the Commander's voice haughty and singsong. "The Commander in Chief of Gebler, and this is my Chief of Staff, Miang Hawwa. Now, kindly tell me the location of the Fatima Jasper." Both men shared a laugh at the girl's impersonation.

"He really said that?" said Bart incredulously.

Margie shrugged. "Something like that."

"So Fei," said Bart. "How did the tournament go?"

"I won, I guess." Who was that strange Wiseman person? He was probably the one who brought Fei to Lahan. It couldn't have been his father, as Grahf had murdered him years ago. If they ever met again, Fei would demand some answers, answers that he knew Wiseman had.

Bart laughed and clapped Fei hard on the back, "I knew you could do it!". Finally, the elevator came to a halt, and the door opened to reveal a new hallway. However, unlike the ones in Fatima Castle, this one was narrow and the walls, floor, and ceiling were paneled with stainless steel. There was a single door at the end of the corridor so the trio made their way to it, and opened it up.

The door led to an enormous docking bay that even dwarfed the one in Bart's former hideout. There were several ships docked there, including one that even outsized the Yggdrasil. It was white, with two small wings. Fei had seen these types of aircrafts before. "Uh, Bart," said Fei slowly, and he looked at him. "Was this docking bay-"

"Nope," interrupted Margie, surveying the place. "The elevator we took to get down here is also a new addition." The trio looked around for an exit, but the only door they found was one along the walls of the docking bay. Seeing as there was no other way to go, they made their way towards it, when suddenly-

"_Attention all personnel," _a voice rang out monotonously as an alarm wailed harshly. "_Three intruders located in the base: two males, one female. Lethal force is authorized on the two men, but the girl is to remain unharmed!_"

"They're on to us!" exclaimed Margie.

"Come," ordered Bart, grabbing his cousin's hand. He, Margie, and Fei dashed as fast as they could through the door, just as they heard the sound of many pairs of boots beating on the metal floor. "Damn it," hissed the rebel, and Fei couldn't have been more in agreement.

They had entered some kind of complex of corridors with entrances to many rooms. "Let's move on," instructed Fei. "They're coming!" The two Fatimas followed Fei without objection, even though he had no idea where he was going.

Fei, Bart, and Margie ran like animals trying to flee from pursuing hunters. Bart would occasionally glance back to see if they had anyone chasing them, but no one did so far. The three fugitives continued running through the maze of corridors for what seemed liked half an hour. Fei turned another corner and ran too fast to notice the figure in a Gebler uniform heading the same direction, so he didn't even notice until they collided.

Fei staggered, and then noticed who it was he bumped into. "Elly?" he exclaimed.

"Fei?" she replied her sea-blue eyes wide with disbelief. "_You're _the intruder?" Fei nodded stupidly. "This way," Elly hissed, and without waiting for an answer, she sprinted down the corridor a few yards, and then opened a door. Fei followed her unquestioningly, as if some mysterious force was drawing him to her. Margie went after him, and after a brief reluctant moment, so did Bart.

The room where Elly had led them to served as a bedroom and an office. It was a windowless closet of a room with steel paneled walls, floor, and ceiling like the rest of the base. In a corner, there was a bed with the covers ridiculously neat. Along one wall was a chest of drawers and in the middle of the room was a desk. However, none of the three fugitives were paying any attention to the furniture in the room.

Bart was looking around for cameras, listening devices, and any form of surveillance. Margie just stood there wondering whether or not she could trust Elly. Fei's gaze, however, was riveted on the girl he believed he would never see again, as if he were trying to implant her image in the deepest recess of his mind. Her face was now clean and pale. So beautiful and proud yet Fei still noted the kindness her eyes held that no amount of training or combat could have destroyed. Her hair was no longer the wild mane it was when Fei met her. It was now straight, and cascaded down her back like a fiery river. She wore her Gear pilot uniform, only without the duffel bag or gloves.

"You'll be safe here," Elly reassured them in her softly accented voice. Fei looked closer and noted the lump on her arm where he placed the bandages. Other than that, she looked perfectly well.

"I'm sorry," said Fei quietly. "I should've been quicker-" Elly raise her hand with a guilty expression on her face.

"No Fei," she replied, shaking her head. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have been so…callous to you." Before he could answer, Bart cleared his throat loudly, getting everyone's attention. He looked absolutely livid.

"Fei," he said in calm, yet deadly voice. "Would you mind explaining me how you know a Gebler officer?"

"We met in the Blackmoon Forest," said Fei. "After I…ran away from the ruins of Lahan..."

"Wait," piped up Elly. "You're Prince Bartholomew, aren't you? The one Shakhan is after?"

"Damn right I am, Solarian," he growled, eying the soldier with contempt, puffing out his chest arrogantly.

"Doc and I are fighting on Bart's side," said Fei without hesitation. He too held a very deep resentment for the Gebler Forces…for the murderers they were. Elly truly did not belong with them.

"Once the alarm stops, I'll give you the start-up code for the Avehan Military Gears," Elly told them and Bart's eye narrowed suspiciously. Though she either didn't notice, or chose to ignore the look he was giving her.

"And why," said Bart, with an eyebrow raised., "would a Gebler officer help a band of rebels escape?"

Elly simply answered, "Fei save my life twice in the forest, and I owe him." For some reason, her response stung Fei. He had hoped that he had meant more to her than that but his expression did not give him away.

"I doubt your veracity," growled Bart angrily. He then turned his head to Fei. "Don't you, Fei?" Fei shook his head firmly. He knew that Elly was different from the rest of Gebler. He had no doubt that she was willing to help them.

"I trust her!" Everyone turned to Margie who was looking at Bart. "She said she'd help us, and if Fei trusts her, so do I." Elly muttered the Great Mother's name and bowed respectfully. Margie's azure eyes met the soldier darker blue ones for a moment, as if the two women were sharing a silent conversation. Bart rounded on his younger cousin.

"You _trust_ her?" said Bart loudly, looking at Margie in disbelief. "Look at her goddamn uniform! She's a Gebler officer!" She shot her older cousin a disdainful look.

"If I wanted to turn you in," said Elly. "All I have to do is push that button over there." She nodded her head at a small red button set into one of the walls. "But as I said, this is the least I could do to repay Fei." She opened the door a crack, and looked outside. "The coast is clear," she whispered. "Let's go."

Elly guided the three fugitives through the maze of empty corridors. Bart ran behind with his whips drawn, ready to strike at the sign of any threat. Though, to everyone's relief, they encountered no one else. They had made it to the Gear dock safely.

The hangar in the base was so vast that it even dwarfed the one in the Yggdrasil. There were five rows of hundreds of docks with Sand Troopers and other Avehan military Gears docked at them. Elly stopped at the first Sand Trooper she could find, and Bart opened the hatch. He and Margie went in immediately but Fei hesitated for a moment.

"Thank you, Elly," he said, smiling slightly. "You don't what this means."

"You saved my life," said Elly. "It's the least I can do." Now was Fei's opportunity to say what he had wanted to say to the girl he befriended. It was now or never.

"Come with me, Elly." The woman blinked, perplexed. Then she placed her pale, warm, delicate hand on Fei's larger tanned ones. A small gesture of affection, but Fei never forgot it. Elly bent her head, her long curtain of red hair hiding her face. She then whispered, "I can't, Fei. My place is here with Gebler." Fei felt his heart plummet at Elly's response.

"You don't belong with Gebler," he protested. "They are murderers, destroyers! You're not like that at all!" Elly's deep blue eyes met Fei's brown ones for a moment. The Solarian soldier looked at Fei, as though she were considering his words. However, she just gazed at the ground again.

"I can't go with you," she stated matter-of-factly. "I'm a Solarian; a shepherd and you are a lamb, a surface dweller."

"What are you saying?"

Elly sighed sadly. "Fei the next time we meet, we'll be…enemies. It is better that we never meet again." With that, she spun around swiftly, whipping her hair out of her face, and then strode as quickly as possible out of the hangar. Fei watched her disappear from his life once again, and then climbed into the cockpit of the Gear.

Well a promise is a promise. It's a short one, but the only purpose it served was the "reunion" with Elly.

Until next time, Lionheart out.


	11. City of Peace

Chapter Eleven: City of Peace

Ramsus paced his office floor, reflecting back to the event that had just occurred less than an hour ago. If the commander was right, then things were going to become a lot more complicated than they already were.

That man, Fei looked completely different from the red-haired demon, yet the technique was one that only _he_ could possess. "Commander," said Miang, getting her superior's attention. "You don't look so good. You should get some rest." Ramsus hardly paid attention to her. Putting his thoughts about that Fei aside, the commander realized that now that Mother Marguerite was safely in the hands of the Crown Prince, the rebels would now have nothing standing in their way of initiating their revolution. Ramsus then stopped pacing and took a seat at his desk.

"Miang," he spoke sharply. "I want all our forces on alert. Those rats will be making their move soon enough." Just then, an officer from the administrative sector barged in urgently. Ramsus immediately rounded on him. "What do you mean by barging in here without permission, Lieutenant?"

"Sir," said the officer quickly as he saluted. "I have orders from Lord Ricdeau." Ramsus was taken aback by this declaration. Lord Ricdeau was a senior member of the Solarian government who bore the title of Guardian Angel, a label that very few carried. They were the chief advisors to the Emperor and only His Imperial Majesty or High Chancellor Krelian could override their word. That meant that their authority even surpassed that of the Gazel Ministry. However, not too many people knew of the Guardian Angels, or the nature of their work.

"Well," said Ramsus impatiently. "What are the orders?"

"Sir, he's saying to back down until further instructed, sir." White-hot anger boiled within the commander. Why was that fool interfering now? Ramsus composed himself and nodded at the officer who took his leave.

* * *

The Trooper the trio had stolen in Bledavik had been abandoned in the middle of the desert where the Yggdrasil had waited. Fei and Bart were greeted with much enthusiasm when they arrived back on the ship with Margie. Citan had yet to return from the capital.

It was already evening by the time they returned to the Yggdrasil. As soon as most of the rebels cleared away from the Gear dock, Maison immediately led them to the Gun Room where all the top revolutionaries were seated. Bart sat in his chair at the head of the table where expensive looking plates were set. Fei sat by him and so did Margie. Wallace sat next to the leader of the Nisan Sect. "Mother Marguerite," he muttered, bowing his head in respect. Margie made a face at being addressed so formally.

"You don't need to be so formal," she said smiling. "It's just Margie. Nobody stands between Man and God." Fei frowned slightly at this statement. He somehow seemed to know that that was one of the teachings of the Nisan religion, and that it was told to him in the same way. However, if Margie was elected to the position of Great Mother at such a young age, then she deserved a certain amount of respect. Soon, a waiter began filling everyone's goblet with wine and Bart arose from his seat raising his. The others present copied that motion, standing silently.

"My fellow revolutionaries; let me propose a toast to our glorious Motherland, in honor of the five hundredth anniversary of her unification." He raised his goblet. "May the flame of Aveh endure forever!"

"Long live the Motherland!"

After the meal, most of the rebels on the Yggdrasil stood on the deck of the ship for the closing celebrations of the day. Fei was just leaning against the fence, gazing out at the desert. The crescent moon was casting its light on the sand, giving it an almost bluish color. It had been only three days; just seventy-two hours and he could not even bring himself to imagine life without his new friends. He had found a new home amongst the rebels and he was happy to be considered as one of them. Soon he rejoined his comrades in the celebrations.

While Bart was talking privately with his cousin, two of the leading rebels were speaking with Fei. One was Thomas Maitreya, a former General in the Avehan Army and Lieutenant Colonel Robert Falkon. The conversation turned to why each of them joined Bart.

"We've been opposed to the Nationalists since the beginning," said Falkon, answering Fei's question. "God knows we'd had enough of the war back then, but even before the coup, we heard Shakhan's speeches during his rallies in every major city in Aveh and we were appalled. At first I thought he was just a crazy nonentity."

Maitreya stepped in. "So did I, until I've heard how many people were rallying to his cause, then I realized how dangerous he was. There were and are many freak nationalists who were taken by his hard-line approach to dealing with Kislev, regardless of the fact that he's not originally Avehan."

"Two years after the coup," said Falkon. "When he truly established his dictatorship, I couldn't hold my silence anymore. It goes against my ethos to allow evil to go uncondemned. I can't stand people who'd use their power to torment the weak. General Maitreya's the same. After the first announcement of political dissidents being hanged, Maitreya rallied some soldiers in his division to demonstrate against the Party. I was among them. Because of this, we were imprisoned."

"You mean..." Fei responded, the realization hitting him instantly.

"Yeah," said Maitreya grimly. "We were imprisoned in Camp Thirty-One up in the Northeast." Fei had heard many rumors of the labor camps in Aveh. He remembered how Citan said it was better to have just been shot than to be in one of those places. He wondered what could possibly have been going on in those camps that made execution preferable.

"Wait," said Fei, the location of the camp just sinking in. "The Northeast? That's where Lahan was! It's mostly just farmlands that the government doesn't concern itself with!" Maitreya scowled at him condescendingly.

"What're you, stupid? Even the smallest villages have a commissar reporting regularly to Shakhan, and I'm sure Lahan had one too. There are even undercover republican guard agents around. You ain't any safer in the countryside than you are in the cities.

"One night, I'm sleeping in my bed on base, and then, all around me are these guys in green trench coats waking me up. Next thing I know, they put a bag over my head and drag me off into a truck. When it finally stopped, they dragged me blind up and down stairs, and being taken in every possible direction. When they finally removed the bag, I found myself in this empty closet of a cell.

"In these jails, a political prisoner like me just waits for whatever the prison staff decides. There are no trials for crimes against the state. Those bastards either hang you right away, or send you to a labor camp. It's all up to the prison doctor. Those deemed healthy enough are sent to the labor camps to be broken down." The former General breathed slowly. "A doctor came to my cell with the prison governor and he gave me a short exam, and at the time I was hoping that he could find nothing wrong with me...I wish differently now. By night, I was on my way to Camp Thirty-One with Falkon here and twenty-odd others. Thirty-One is for soldiers, members of government, and their extended families that are deemed a threat to Shakhan's regime.

"What you hear of the labor camps is only sugar coating what really goes on. First thing they do is they strip you of your dignity-"

"Maitreya," interjected Falkon meekly, but he was silenced by a look from his superior.

"No, Falkon! He has to know what we're really up against here, in case he has second thoughts about continuing to fight for us!"

The former General rolled up his sleeve and Fei nearly recoiled in shock. Burned deeply into his arm was an identification number. He thought back to how in Lahan, they never used branding irons on the cattle there, because it was considered abuse. It was appalling how anybody could even do this to animals, let alone human beings.

"The first thing torturers do is strip you of your dignity. You cease to exist as a person, and become just a fucking number. It took me years to get used to the fact that I'm Thomas Maitreya and not '_B-13859_'. The camp had no proper plumbing, there were four toilets for over eight hundred men in one barrack, and the medical facilities are a joke. The labor camps aren't designed to hold prisoners for a prolonged stay. The whole point of them is to squeeze the life out of the prisoners simply for the sake of torturing them to the point where they'll say exactly what the Party wants to hear before hanging them.

"They make you work in the coal mines all day with not even enough food and water to keep the breath in our bodies. It's pointless, backbreaking labor. We had to dig in the mines and carry as many lumps of coal possible out of the mines. If anybody drops a lump of coal or falls while pushig the carts, the guards shoot him in the head. They give you water daily, but you only get food every other day, and it's very little. Those prisoners not killed by the guards die from overwork, malnutrition, illnesses, or from being bitten by rats and other unnameable vermin. Men also die accidentally while working, or by suicide."

Maitreya's head bent and his fists started to tremble as he continued, "I once saw this sickly looking man eating this combination of hair, nails, and shit. He was trying to eat something…no…he was trying to kill himself. The guards found out about this and forced us to watch them shoot all three hundred men in that man's barracks. If anyone commits suicide or tries to escape, the entire barrack of the one who did it is shot in turn. If any spectator even closes his eyes, he gets killed too. Yes, Wong…we are trying to overthrow a man who's more than willing to do that to his citizens...no to human beings in general. I don't even want to know what he does to Kislevian POWs. I heard about a week before I was arrested, that Shakhan spends all hours of his nights looking through lists of so-called dissidents throughout the country and marking them for either death or detainment.

"When they have weakened you enough with the slave labor, they take you underground and begin the interrogations. They use both physical pain and mental torture to degrade you, to make you a shadow of a man. They strap you to a table and place electrodes in several points on your body, including your balls, and ask you questions they know you have no answer to. If you don't answer them properly, they switch on the electricity for…for what's like an eternity, but that's not all. They tore out my nails, broken several of my ribs, I have whip marks all over my back...the only thing that kept me from killing myself was the faces of the men who were there with me. I was a Lieutenant General...I had to be strong for them. The interrogators saw through this and interrogated me in my cell several times.

"As the tortures continued, I was slowly beginning to succumb to them. I knew if I just said what they wanted to hear, they'd hang me and I'd be free from that hell. The hanging would only take a fraction of a second, and it'd all be over. But I didn't speak.

"You meet Farrant and Vind yet? They were with us in Thirty-One, only they were not prisoners, they were guards. Their morals overridden their sense of duty though, and they occasionally snuck us prisoners some medicine and extra food during the interrogations.

"I obviously never faced a tribunal, 'cause I was saved while still in the interrogation phase. An organization of prisoners and Farrant and Vind orchestrated an uprising after carefully planned assassinations of select guards. We killed at least four hundred guards in the uprising, but only half of the prisoners escaped, the rest died.

"We later heard that Shakhan shut down Thirty-One and erased all records of its existence. We all went our separate ways, but Falkon, Farrant, Vind, and a few others stayed with me. We hid out in the desert for a while, living on food and water stolen from towns and villages and came across the hideout by chance, and we were once again prisoners, or so we thought. The Young Master was not even ten at the time. He gave us food, water, shelter, and provided medical care for those of us who needed it. I couldn't just let this kindness go without repayment. We were some the first to join the Young Master's cause. I'll tell you right now, Wong: I thought the Party destroyed me ten years ago. I'd have committed suicide if I wasn't determined to do my bit for the young master. I will repay Shakhan in kind for what he did to us and see the young master as King. I can't just kill myself, 'cause it would be worse than spitting on the graves of the ones killed in those camps. It would be telling our enemy that he's winning. Even afterward, I will live my life and make sure that Shakhan's victims hadn't died in vain."

Fei was absolutely horrified at what the other two men went through. Was this what would have happened to him and Citan had Bart not attacked the ship they were on?

Maitreya took a cigarette from a pack and lit it. "Since you're with us for good," he grunted, taking a puff. "I thought we should know more about each other. Since I just divulged my story to you, it's only right you tell me yours, and I can tell you have a story." Fei sighed at the thought of reliving the incident in Lahan, but obliged the General's request. Maitreya did not ridicule him, nor did he try to say it was not his fault. He had Bart's view of the incident; that more people would have died if Fei just stood by and did nothing.

"I guess we have something in common," said Fei, trying to imagine the horrors the older men went through. "We have different circumstances, but we're all fugitives, and if it hadn't been for Bart's recklessness, me and Doc-"

"Would have had the same fate," finished Falkon bluntly, speaking for the first time in a while. "Probably would have been hanged right away. We've all been through hell, but we're not letting these atrocities go unpunished. You gonna continue to fight for us?" He seemed rather hopeful about it. Fei nodded, as he had made up his mind about this long ago. "I saw you in that fight against the Clawknight. That was amazing how quickly you pummeled that bastard, Vance." Fei chuckled shortly and eventually Maitreya and Falkon eventually went about their own businesses.

Bart and Margie had rejoined Fei as the fireworks began. The rebel leader stood with his arm around Margie's shoulders, Margie leaning on his shoulder. The fireworks were shot from somewhere on the Yggdrasil, illuminating the night sky with blue, green, yellow, and red explosions in a variety of shapes. Several of the rebels shouted praises to Aveh. Fei had always loved the firework displays. In Lahan, there would be a Unification Day festival in the village square with games for the children, dancing, regional music, and then fireworks on the mountain where Citan's house stood.

Timothy, Alice, and Fei would sit together and just simply gaze up at the stars, watching the show, very much like how he and the Fatimas were now. He sighed sadly at the thought of his two friends who were torn away from him so viciously. He wondered what Grahf meant by destroying God. Whatever the case, he would not allow any harm to come to his new friends. Fei's thoughts once again drifted to Elly. Despite her proud façade, she truly did not belong with those people. Why was she so damn stubborn? What was making her stay with Gebler? "Thinking about Elly?" said a knowing voice from beside him.

Fei turned around and saw that Margie was standing there. Bart was off chatting with Maison. Fei nodded slowly and the girl laughed. "Don't worry; she'll come around one day." Fei looked at her questioningly. "I can tell she really doesn't believe in what they preach. She's just afraid," Margie explained and then took a spot next to Fei, leaning on the fence.

"Bart told me all about you," she said. "How you two are best friends. I'm glad that he has a friend like you. The rebels here are only his followers. Even Sigurd and Maison can't become his friends. Have you ever seen his back?"

Fei blinked I confusion. "His back?"

A grim expression fell on her. "It's full of whip marks," she whispered. "During the coup, we were captured by Shakhan's minions, and Bart saved me from getting beaten." Tears were sparkling in her azure eyes as she revealed the terrible event, and Fei grasped the rail in disgust. How could anyone torture a child so young? "It looks so painful… Anyway, I want to thank you." With that, she left the deck. After the fireworks were over, a fanfare of the Avehan national anthem blared on the intercom. Fei joined in the singing along with the others who remained on deck.

* * *

When Fei entered the Gun Room to go down to his cabin, he found Bart standing there looking down the stairs intently. "Bart, what're you-"

"Shh," hissed the rebel and then pointed down to the corridor of cabins. Standing there were Sigurd and Citan. _When did Doc get back?_ Fei thought, confused. He then listened to the older men's conversation along with Bart.

"So, that's why you came to the surface," said Sigurd. "But Kahr Ramsus taking command in Aveh complicates things."

"The Empire must have had their reasons," concluded Citan, grimacing.

"Tell me about it," muttered the First Mate nodding his head.

"Perhaps there may yet still be a chance of success," said the doctor, putting his hand to his chin in thought. "You and I, who are also former Elements, are here. By the way, is Miang Hawwa still-"

"Yes," interjected Sigurd, nodding. "According to Fei, there was a young woman with indigo-blue hair and eyes accompanying Ramsus. It's gotta be her. So, I guess all the former Elements are on the surface now."

"I suppose so," replied Citan. "We might even meet up with Jesiah Black one of these days. I wonder if he had settled down at all after his shotgun wedding." The silver haired man laughed at his friend's response, as Jesiah was the last person who would ever settle down. He then stated grimly, "To be honest with you, Hyuga, Miang really scares me. I don't know why, but I always felt uneasy around her to say the least."

Citan arched his eyebrows. "It cannot be," he said. "Not around her. I found her to be a very nice girl, withdrawn at times, but nice nonetheless."

"I know, I don't want to believe it either," answered Sigurd. "She truly loves Kahr and is kind to everyone who meets her, but I always felt this foreboding air about her. That bothers me more than Kahr being in this country. You do remember how good I was in judging others' characters?"

"Have you told the Young One yet?" inquired the doctor, changing the subject.

"No," said Sigurd, shaking his head. "Not yet. I don't want him worrying until we know exactly what Solaris' plans are." He then asked, "Have you gotten any information in Bledavik?"

"Not really," replied Citan. "I left there before going to the center section…"

"Damn," whispered Bart surprised. "It seems like Sig and your doctor friend know each other pretty damn well! And I thought I knew everything about that guy!" Fei just shrugged, wondering when and how his mentor returned. Without another word, the two men went down to their rooms to sleep.

* * *

By the next morning, they had arrived in Nisan. The Yggdrasil parked in a dock very similar to the one in the hideout. This base was also located in a mountain, only everything was one floor. The dock also led to the outskirts of the capital city.

A delegation from the cathedral awaited them. In the front was a group of men in long black satin robes and crosses suspended from chains around their necks. The one in front had a thick black beard, and gray eyes behind round glasses. A paternal kindness that radiated from his lined face. There was also a group of clergywomen there to greet their leader. Instead of black, they were clad in dark blue dresses, headdresses, and they too wore cross necklaces. Only theirs were slightly smaller. Both the nuns and the priests applauded as Bart, Margie, Fei, Citan, and most of the leading rebels exited the Yggdrasil.

The elderly priest approached Bart.

"Ah, Prince Bartholomew," he spoke in a deep voice and then shook the rebel leader's hand. "You look as robust and healthy as ever, lad." Bart smiled back.

"Yes, Father Sean," he answered, and then turned to Fei. "This man is the Archbishop of the Nisan Church. The leadership of the religion is divided between the Great Mother and the Archbishop, though the Mother is the true leader." Fei nodded in gratitude. The Archbishop did not seem too surprised that Fei did not know who he was.

"How is the town?" inquired Bart and a disconcerted expression appeared on the elderly Archbishop's face.

"We got intelligence several days ago that Shakhan has plans to send out an army sized unit from Bledavik. The brothers and sisters have been in discussion about this situation."

"What have they come up with?"

"Nothing yet, but I have a feeling Shakhan is planning to invade Nisan. We have many anti-nationalist movements springing up or taking refuge here. Locals are beginning to take refuge in the mountains."

Bart clicked his tongue in anger. "Can't blame them."

"How are you doing, Mother Marguerite?" asked Sean, smiling brightly.

"Oh, just fine," replied Margie shrugging. Dignity forgotten, the Archbishop caught Margie in his arms and hugged her tightly, as if she were his own daughter. She giggled cheerfully. "I missed you too!" she exclaimed, hugging the old man back. Fei could not hold back a grin. Margie was finally home after God knew how long she had been imprisoned in the palace. It was also a relief that her captors did not harm her in any way whatsoever. Sean and Margie broke the embrace and Sean said, "I cannot express in words how overjoyed everyone is! They'll be so happy to see you."

* * *

The Republic of Nisan was the smallest country in Ignas. It was a tiny island country located on the western side of the Tiberius River in Northwestern Aveh. As it was the center of the Church of Nisan it was as a very religious nation. The capital city, like Bledavik had a modern sector where the government was headquartered and an old sector, which was almost a sovereign country itself. The old sector was a walled off area mostly inhabited by Church members and those seeking refuge. The cobblestone streets were narrow, and there were fountains and statues depicting symbols and former leaders of the religion. Fei felt a sense of familiarity, walking through the streets of Nisan. The emotions stirring through Fei were the same as the ones he had when he heard that tune on Citan's music box. The city, which held the same name of the country, surrounded a clear blue crater lake.

"Very homey town isn't it?" asked Bart, earning a sound of consent from Fei. "I always loved visiting this place," the rebel said, surveying the area.

"It is quite a peaceful town," Citan mused.

"Just wait 'til you see the cathedral!" said Margie, pointing down to the lake. Citan was immediately captivated by it.

"My, what an exquisite architecture."

On a small island in the middle of the lake stood an enormous cathedral and Fei also thought it to be an amazing structure. It was a Gothic style building of stone, rising higher than any other building in the city. Two bell towers overlooked the entrance to what Fei assumed was the sanctuary. To the left and right were other sections of the cathedral, which must have contained the offices, and living quarters of the leading members of the Sect.

The ones to follow them from the Yggdrasil were Maison, Maitreya, and several others. Sigurd stayed behind to oversee the re-supplying of the ship. At last, they arrived at the gate to the bridge separating the town from the cathedral. Maison halted before the gate and Bart turned around to face him. "Hey, you alright, Maison?"

Maison hastily ran his arm across his eyes, sniffling. "Oh good gracious me," he said meekly. "To see young Miss Marguerite returned here…so awfully moving." Fei, Citan, and Bart exchanged glances and the rebel leader faced the butler again.

"H-Hey," said Bart reassuringly. "Pull it together, old man." Maison composed himself and responded, "My, how embarrassing. Young Master, please escort her to the cathedral. I shall return to the Yggdrasil to see if they need any assistance there. Farrant, Vind, come with me if you please. Thomas?"

"I'm gonna pray a little, sir," replied Maitreya, and then he saluted Bart and made his way across the bridge into the cathedral. Margie then scuttled across the bridge with the three men in her wake. She then stopped only to open the large wooden door and then entered.

The four of them were greeted with a beautiful hymn sung by an assembly of nuns. The hymn's name was The Wounded Shall Advance into the Light, and how Fei knew this, he did not know. They sang it in a language he had never heard before in his life, yet it calmed his heart nonetheless. The hymn also stirred the same familiar emotion of utter calm that he felt when he listened to the music box in Citan's house. In addition, what struck him was the cathedral itself.

Dozens of rows of pews were laid in two columns facing the altar at the end of the sanctuary. Fei raised his head to gaze at the ceiling, which rose at least ninety feet above the ground floor. The place was dimly illuminated by lanterns suspended from the ceiling. There were electric lights as well, but they remained unlit. The rest of the light was provided by the stained glass windows lining the side of the cathedral. The windows provided some of the most beautiful artistry he had ever seen. There was also one window behind the altar, as well as a large replica of the Nisan Cross. The altar was entirely gold, with a red cloth on top with two silver candlesticks placed upon it. Along the wall at the end of the building were large torches bearing eternal flames.

The nuns were congregated in front of the altar. Still singing the hymn, they did not even notice the four new people coming in. Then one turned around and gasped, "Margie!" On cue, the singing stopped and the other nuns turned around abruptly. The nine women made their way towards their leader, hugging her, caressing her. "Oh Margie," one exclaimed, placing her hands on Margie's shoulders. "We're so glad you're safe!"

"It's all thanks to Bart and his crew."

"We just received word and were singing in celebration," said another nun.

Then, one whom Fei assumed was the highest-ranking nun walked to the young girl. Margie's eyes were alight with joy at the sight of the woman. The lead nun was a kind faced elderly woman in her seventies. She was lanky with a long blue gown and headdress like the others. She wore thick-rimmed round glasses. Around her neck was a golden Nisan Cross.

"Sister Agnes!" squealed the Great Mother. Like Father Sean, the older woman greeted Margie as if she would her own daughter and hugged her tightly.

"We had faith that you would return to us. We just knew we could count on Bart to do something." A look of apprehension appeared on her face. "Your mother and grandmother, may they rest in peace, would be proud of both your courage."

"I have come back," replied Margie, and Fei admired her strength at not succumbing to tears. On the previous night, Bart had told him that Margie's mother and grandmother had been captured some time ago by Shakhan and were viciously murdered. Margie was imprisoned because Gebler had sent a false report saying that Shakhan had captured Sect members, and she went to Aveh to negotiate for their release. "I'm just fine. I will never make you all worry like that again."

The elder nun's eyes welled up and she removed a handkerchief from a pocket in her dress and dabbed her eyes. "Bless you my dear," she whispered, wrapping her arms around Margie who returned the embrace, patting Sister Agnes' back comfortingly.

"Sister Agnes, this isn't like you at all," Margie said with a hint of emotion in her voice. She then pulled away and said, "Here I am, safe and sound! Can't you rebuke me just a little for old time's sake?" Agnes chuckled at this.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I'm just so happy," the old nun explained, and then composed herself. She then turned to the other nuns. "Well then," she said enthusiastically. "To celebrate the return of our dear sister Margie, let us express our joy to God and finish singing our hymn!"

Before Agnes turned around, Margie requested, "Sister Agnes, may I show Fei and Citan around the cathedral? It's been so long, so I want to get reacquainted."

"Oh, but of course, my dear," consented Sister Agnes. "Don't even think of holding back from anything." The old woman's demeanor changed to a very stern one. "One thing though," she said gazing at the girl sharply through her glasses. "Don't ever stay away like that for so long again."

Margie giggled, as though she had expected this all along. "I knew you'd say that. Now _that_ is the Sister Agnes I know." The older woman rolled her eyes and smiled, then returned with the others to finish singing the hymn.

Bart was muttering something to himself, but Fei's attention was on Margie, who stood there with her head bent. Her older cousin noticed this as well. "Hey, is something wrong?" Margie laughed, slightly embarrassed.

"I guess I got a little emotional there," she said.

"Anyway," said Bart in a wavering tone. "You should take it easy from now on. You've been through enough." Margie stared at him, her blue eyes showing utter defiance.

"If you are trying to make me cry," she said. "You will fail." Her expression changed to that of one who had just realized she had forgotten something. "Oh, I almost forgot! Fei, Dr. Uzuki, I'd like to show you guys around the cathedral. Please, follow me!" With that, she scurried over to a door on the right side of the sanctuary.

"She is a very strong-willed girl," said Citan, impressed. "It is obvious that she really _does_ just want to break down and cry. You should be there for her, young one."

"Yeah, you're right," grunted Bart. "She's always been like this. For all her talk, she understands her position. Maybe I can learn a thing or two from her."

Margie took the three men up a long staircase covered with a red carpet. At the top, a door led to the second tier. All four of them gazed down to where the nuns were still chanting their hymn. Fei was awestruck by the incredible view. He looked up at the cathedral's interior roof with an almost childlike fascination. It had ornate designs engraved on it. "Incredible," he mouthed, only to hear Citan saying something similar.

"When Bart and I were kids," said Margie with a smile. "We'd hide up here after being scolded for pranks." The rebel leader looked indignant.

"Hey! Don't tell them these old stories; it's embarrassing!" Margie's smile vanished in an instant. She then turned around and exhaled exasperatedly.

"You haven't changed at all since then, Bart," she muttered under her breath, but Fei heard it and had to bite down on his lip to keep from laughing. Citan also barely managed to suppress his amusement. Bart looked as though Margie had just swung a heavy weight at him and he still could not believe it happened.

"Are you saying you still think I'm a kid?"

Margie chose to ignore her cousin as she led on through the balcony. Bart muttered under his breath, tailing behind Citan and Fei. Margie turned a corner and stopped walking. They were now directly over the entrance. "I like the view from here best," she said, pointing over the balustrade.

Citan and Fei moved closer to the balustrade. The afternoon sun shined through the stained glass window above the altar, illuminating it with its golden rays. It was standing, looking over the side, when Fei really appreciated the splendor of it all.

"Yes…this view is breathtaking," the doctor agreed. He seemed almost hypnotized by it. "The natural light from outside shining through the stained glass…what a brilliant piece of artistry this is, and oh my word! Fei, did you see those angel statues?"

The younger man had only now realized that there were two great statues fixed against the wall, flanking the stained glass window above the altar. The one on the left depicted a man holding his hand out to the other angel. The statue on the right depicted a woman holding her hand out to the man. The sun's rays ran through the space between their hands. Upon further inspection, the two angels each had one wing. Fei turned to Margie and before he could ask why this was, she obligingly explained.

"According to the teachings, when God created the humans, He could've created humans perfectly, but then, they would never have helped each other. It's the very essence of our religion: love. Romantic love, love between parent and child, family, between friends, and just love of mankind in general. That is what these angels represent. In order to fly, they have to depend on each other. Father Sean once said, 'To love another person is to see the face of God'."

Somehow, Fei felt he already knew this particular teaching, but it was likely just perception. Citan's brow furrowed and he commented; "Now this is certainly odd. The statue on the left looks masculine, and the one on the right is feminine…very unusual indeed."

"So?" Fei did not understand what was odd about it.

"These depictions are not generally gender-specific, but these angels are clearly depicted as having different genders. That space between them must be where God advents. On the other hand, it could be the path leading to God. Perhaps it is both at the same time."

Fei and Bart glanced at each other in complete loss at how to answer the doctor's commentary. Margie was actually pretty amused. "My, Dr. Uzuki," she chimed. "You're quite the learned guy."

"Oh dear," said Citan, turning to Margie in mild surprise. "Please excuse me; it is a habit of mine. My wife calls me a rambler, I guess she is right."

"Doc knows a lot about pretty much everything," added Fei, smirking slightly. "There are a lot of times I can't understand what he's talking about."

Bart, who had not said anything since Margie got angry with him, spoke up. "Forcing them to fly together?" he scoffed. "It would be much easier for them to fly alone." His younger cousin immediately rounded on him. Fei just shook his head as Margie voiced exactly what he was thinking.

"Bart, you're missing the whole deeper meaning and beauty of it!" She then composed herself. "I wish I could be an angel helping another fly, one day," she said in barely a whisper. "I haven't showed you the Room of Sophia yet, have I?" Without waiting for an answer to her rhetorical question, she stated, "You usually have to go through certain procedures before going up there, but I'll make an exception."

"Sophia?" Fei repeated. Where had he heard that name before?

"She was the founder of the Nisan religion," Margie explained, mistaking Fei's exclamation for ignorance. "There is a portrait of her upstairs. Come on, I'll show you." They followed her along the left side of the tier, and through a door leading to an even longer staircase than the one they had used to get up to the second floor. Once they reached the top, she proudly announced, "It's right through here."

They had to be in one of the towers. The room they had entered was a square chamber with a single cross-shaped window, from which sunlight emitted, casting its cross shaped light on the red carpet. "My, what an exquisite painting," gasped Citan, causing Fei to look towards the north wall.

The painting on the canvas depicted a strikingly beautiful woman with long reddish blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wore a simple white gown and the Nisan Cross pendant. She was smiling in a very calming way. Her whole atmosphere seemed to be the very essence of righteousness.

"Looks rather familiar," stated Citan, glancing at Fei almost _knowingly_. "Does it not?"

"Hmm." Fei gave another glance. "Her hair and eye color are different but something about the atmosphere, the whole personality of her is the same." Citan looked as though he did not know what Fei was talking about, so he elaborated, "She looks like Elly! I mean, something about her is similar to Elly. Don't you think so?"

Citan turned back to the portrait thoughtfully, stroking his chin. "Yes…now that you mention it, she _does_ resemble Elly." He then turned back to Fei pointedly. "However, I was referring to the brushstrokes and overall style of the portrait. It is very similar to yours."

"Hey, no way," Fei said quickly. "I'm nowhere _near_ as good an artist as the one who painted this."

"Do not be so modest," replied Citan, surveying Fei through his glasses. "The style is exactly the same. Moreover, I feel an atmosphere of sadness in the portrait. Mother Sophia is smiling but in a way that makes her seem that she is apprehensive. Perhaps it is her true feelings…or maybe it is the artist conveying _his_ own feelings into this portrait.

"Oh, look at this," instructed an intrigued Citan, nodding at right hand corner of the portrait. Upon further inspection, Fei noted that it was unfinished. "This painting has not been completed. The artist put down his brushes just before he was finished. Why is that, Miss Margie?"

"I honestly don't know," she replied regretfully. "My grandma might have known though…" Wordlessly, they filed out of the room with Fei behind them all. As he was about to go through the door, there was a flash of blinding white light.

* * *

_The painter stood in front of the canvas with his brush in one hand and tray of paints in the other. The portrait was near completion, but the artist found himself just wanting to keep on painting forever. He gazed at the woman on the chair once again, and she gave him her warm smile. Oh, Lord that smile sent so many emotions running through him. It made him feel so insignificant. She then spoke the name, "Lacan."_

* * *

Fei shook his head swiftly. What _was _that? Citan, Fei saw, had lingered behind, eying him with concern. "I'm okay," said Fei hastily. "I'm okay." The doctor looked skeptical, but turned around to follow the Fatimas.

"I am still very intrigued by that portrait," Citan commented. The company of four was making their way along the tier.

"That painting is the only official record we have left from the time of Sophia," said Margie grimly. "According to stories passed down through generations, Sophia sacrificed herself for the people and for peace. She was truly a great woman."

"_Sacrificed_?" repeated Fei incredulously. What could possibly have been going on at that time for Sophia to force herself to give up her own life? Margie grimaced and responded, "I don't know why I'm not surprised, but five hundred years ago, about the time that portrait was being painted, there was a terrible war going on between Solaris and the so-called 'surface dwellers'. It may have had something to do with that.

"Anyway, I'm going to spend sometime with the sisters. I'll catch up with you guys later." With that, Margie ran off to the assembly of nuns. Bart beckoned the other two men to follow him.

"So what are we gonna do now?" questioned Fei as he walked next to Bart on the bridge separating the cathedral from the city. It was already evening when they exited the building. The rebel leader sighed and gave a look that Fei took mean that he did not know.

"Well, if we're gonna act," replied Bart. "We're going to have to act quickly. The bastard won't wait for us, and there's no way in hell that I'm waiting until we'll have to stand against both Aveh and Gebler." He then stated in a determined voice, "I hope you're both prepared, 'cause as soon as the intelligence report comes in, we're strategizing on how to recapture Aveh!"

"You're damn right I'm ready," confirmed Fei, anger sweeping over him at the very thought of Shakhan and Gebler.

"So am I, Young One," said Citan in an uncharacteristically hard voice. There was somebody waiting for them at the end of the bridge. It was Thomas Maitreya looking as severe as usual. He saluted Bart respectfully.

"Young Master," he growled, standing at the position of attention. "Sigurd says he needs to talk to you about planning our next move." Bart's eye widened at this, and he ordered the former General to lead the way.

The Sect had given the rebels a vacant house, large enough to at least accommodate Fei, Citan, and the highest-ranking rebels. It had a cozy, inviting feeling to it. Maison stood in the entrance hall and showed Fei, Citan, and his leader to the living room where the silver haired First Mate was pacing by the fireplace where flames crackled merrily.

Fei slumped on one of the sofas waiting for the meeting to commence. Bart sat on one of the chairs and Citan stood in the doorway. "It always calms my heart coming here," Sigurd muttered, facing the flames. He then turned around and announced, "Young Master, I wanted to talk to you about what we're going to do now that Margie is safe."

"Alright," answered Bart standing up, looking at Sigurd seriously. "But before we do that, I wanted to talk to you about something." The rebel leader seemed as though he was trying to work out how to properly phrase what he wanted to say. "Sig…how is it you know that Gebler officer that tried to stop us back at the palace? What is the connection between you an him? And how is it that you know so much about Gebler?"

There was a long silence following Bart's line of questions. The tension in the room was so heavy that it could have been cut. Sigurd, with a pained expression turned to Citan, who nodded at him encouragingly.

"Very well," said Sigurd. "I'll tell you everything I can. Me and…Citan here used to live in Solaris." Bart shifted to the edge of his seat.

"S-Solaris?" he gasped. "Where Gebler's from?" he added as if to confirm the terrible truth.

"That's right," answered the First Mate. "I met Hyu, uh, Citan in the Gebler Officers' Academy, Jugend. While we served in Gebler, we wholly supported everything the Solarian government preached, but after a short period of time, we saw them for what they really are: vicious radicals who see anyone not like them as subhuman and unworthy of existence."

Bart had already gotten up from his chair and was pacing just as Sigurd was a moment ago. Fei was speechless. Citan Uzuki, the eccentric yet collected and peaceful doctor he knew from Lahan was once in the league with Gebler. It shed a new light upon how he knew so much about Gears.

"I met you when I was just a kid," said Bart grimly. "We've been friends since then, so this would've happened before the coup. Maybe when I was a little kid I wouldn't have understood, but why didn't you think I could handle it before now? Why didn't you tell me sooner? We're comrades, no, friends! Especially since you once had something to do with the people who are backing that bastard, Shakhan!" Bart sounded hurt, almost betrayed and Fei could have almost sympathized with him, but this was hard for Sigurd as well.

"There is nothing I can do about that now," answered Sigurd bluntly, and then he sat in another chair. "But I _can_ tell you this. Both Citan and I defected from Solaris of our own accord and for our own reasons. Now that Gebler is here, we must do something quickly."

"I think I understand," muttered Bart. "Could you elaborate, though? Where is Solaris? Why do they call us 'surface-dwellers' and 'lambs'? Who exactly is this Ramsus, and why did you both defect?"

Sigurd sighed, looking out the window rather than at his leader. "Well…Solaris is what we'd call a natural phenomenon. The land consists of five islands for lack of a better word, hovering high above the surface. Nearly out of the Earth's atmosphere. But Solaris is completely hidden from us by a protective barrier and shield run by dimensional gates. Nobody can get there by conventional means.

"On each island, there's one huge city and it's surrounding suburbs. The cities are Valhalla, Aaru, Nirvana, and Olympus. Eterenank, the Imperial Capital stands on the center island and it's a bit higher up than the others. Each of these cities has hundreds of millions of people. We lived in Etrenank. For those blissfully unaware fools in the middle or upper class quarters, they think they're living in a utopia. The highly convenient technology, good food, and no fear of death from illness, as Solaris has an outstanding healthcare system. They believe every lie the propagandists spew. They love and revere the leaders, especially the Emperor and High Chancellor almost to the point of outright worship.

"However, in truth there is nothing utopian about Solaris; it's nothing more than an enormous concentration camp. Literally every move you make, any word you say is scrutinized by the secret police. Any public building you enter, there are eye scanners at the entrances, sending information to the Empire. There are patrolmen everywhere, just looking for excuses to get on the cases of passersby. There are also these robotic machines hovering around city streets, stopping people at random. In the private homes, there are devices like TVs simply called 'screens'. These act as both televisions with state run programs, and as surveillance cameras. You can dim the screens and lower the volume, but you can't turn it off completely. Even without the screens, they could still see and hear you. The only ones not under surveillance are the Gazel and of course the leaders of the country. You're not even free to do something as simple as choose who you marry there. The Empire decides on who is going to marry whom, and believe it or not, the general populace is happy with that. I have no idea what they base the pairings on, but each one in the middle and upper class is required to have at least one healthy child 'for the future of Solaris'. Those who're born with, or develop permanent illnesses are rounded up by the Empire and are never seen again.

"While the Gazel, who are the pure First Class Solarians, other First Class citizens, and the middle class have a more or less easier life; the proletarian class citizens are a downtrodden people. They're used for manual labor and that could range from being forced to serve in the military, working in factories, or administrative jobs. Most of the proletarians are surface-dwellers kidnapped by Solaris…I was one of them. Everyone is eventually brainwashed.

"The disappearances there happen much more frequently than in Aveh, and not everyone is sent to the concentration camps. That is not the worst of it, though…

"Many people, including myself are 'rearranged'. They'd taken interest in me, so they arrested me and brought me into this labyrinth of a research facility in the bowels of the palace. I was used as a test subject. They conducted these excruciating experiments on me…they said they wanted to bring out the power they knew existed within me. They decided that I was too useful for simple experiments, so they enrolled me in Jugend, and that is where I met Hyuga, here." Fei, who was in shock at hearing this news, turned to his friend of three years in curiosity. Sigurd was always calling Citan 'Hyuga'. Before he could ask, Citan explained.

"My given name is Hyuga Raijin. After I defected, I took up the alias, Citan Uzuki; and that is my true name now."

"Were you also kidnapped?"

"No," answered Citan. "I was born in the proletarian quarters to a poor but old Solarian family. Therefore, for the sake of arguments you could call me Solarian. However, pure Solarians are very rare. They would not even make up a quarter of the Avehan population."

"You see," said Sigurd. "The first thing you need to run a country is people. No matter how technologically advanced your country is, without people, the country is nothing. Much of Solaris' population has at least some ancestry in the lambs. Despite this, they still see themselves as superior to us land dwellers. Solarians fancy themselves as the 'shepherds' who have absolute control over the 'lambs'."

"I was also experimented on," said Citan. "There was a deadly plague infecting much of the proletarian quarters. While I was a prisoner in the Imperial Palace, I discovered a cure for the epidemic. You see, I was already starting to learn the medical arts from my father. The ones who conduct these experiments are handpicked Empire intellectuals, not brutal thugs like concentration camp guards. They took my advice and it worked. That epidemic was eradicated and because of my high ether capability and, forgive me for bragging, extensive knowledge, I was saved from any more experimentation. These experiments are not just to test what the person is capable of; sometimes the scientists inject animal genes into prisoners, and conduct painful mutations, thus creating demi-humans."

Experimenting on human beings…Fei felt as though he was going to be sick. How could anyone sink to such a low level?

"How does this Commander guy come into play?" demanded Bart. He too looked utterly appalled. "Who is he?"

"His name is Kahr," answered Sigurd. "Kahran Ramsus. As you know, he's the Commander in Chief of Gebler. The military is divided into two sections; there is Dromstrann, which is the main Imperial Armed Forces, and then there is Gebler, which is the Special Forces. To get into Gebler, you have to go through stringent testing before even going through the rigorous training."

"This is a prestigious school," said Citan. "Only the very best are chosen for it. We met Kahr there. He was a proletarian like me. Kahr had many dreams for a better Solaris. He sought to make these dreams a reality. We who suffered directly at the hands of the Empire, rallied to him. He gained the support of much of the students and even the instructors saw him as one who would shape the future of Solaris. A Solaris where the proletarians would never again be subjected to persecution.

"We became friends very quickly during our years in Jugend. Those were the happiest days of my youth. During our time there, we were the most notorious troublemakers ever to set foot in that school: Kahran Ramsus, Sigurd Harcourt, Jesiah Black who was an older student, and myself. I doubt they will forget us any time soon."

"Jesiah and I were the troublemakers, Hyu," Sigurd corrected. "You were the 'good boy' and Ramsus was the leader." Citan managed a laugh, and then continued his explanation.

"When we became officers, we aligned ourselves with him to form the Elements. Kahr flew up the chain of command in an unparalleled speed."

"To us test subjects," interjected Sigurd. "He was a savior, exactly what the downtrodden prayed for; a man who spoke for the oppressed poor. Or so we thought."

"What made you leave?" inquired Bart. "This Ramsus was supposed to have been the 'Star-of-Hope for the Downtrodden'." Fei felt it rather unnecessary for Bart to shove that in their faces, yet he also wanted to know why they defected.

"Kahr placed Citan and me into important positions in Gebler when he became Commander. We became aware of the relationship between the surface-dwellers and Solaris. One thing they use lambs for in their experimentations is to test the drugs they produce. Citan and I – high-ranking officers – were selected to have a personality-altering drug tested on us. This drug makes us aggressive, and brings out the power we have to its maximum. They used us as human guinea pigs to test their weapons." Bart looked appalled.

"This drug is called drive," Citan announced to Fei. "Those soldiers we fought back at the hideout were using it."

"Is this…drive something any Gebler soldier can use?" Fei asked slowly, hoping that his fears would not be confirmed.

"Any Gebler soldier stationed on the surface can use it," replied Citan.

"You're worried about that Gebler girl, huh?" inquired Bart understandingly. "I saw some on a shelf in her room."

"_No_!"

Bart slammed his fist onto the armrest of his chair in rage. "Human experimentation…damn! How fucking low are these people?"

"I left a few years before Citan did," said Sigurd. "I saw them for what they really were. Kahr just intended to pretty much establish his own dictatorship. Other than the poor having the opportunity to prove themselves, his ideal was no different from what was already going on there. I escaped in the cargo bay on an airship to the surface. Solaris is protected by an invisible barrier run by 'gates' scattered throughout the globe. This barrier keeps Solaris invisible to others."

"I escaped the same way," said Citan.

Bart then arose from his seat furiously. "Maison," he barked. "Prepare the town hall for us! Gather all the commanders, and bring them there. Sig, Fei, Citan, Maitreya, you all wait for me there, we have to begin our battle plans! I…" his voice lowered to a whisper. He was still shaking with fury and grief. "I need some air; I'll meet you all in the town hall in a half hour." Bart then stalked off from the house.

Fei, who had been nothing short of horrified and disgusted by what had been revealed about their enemy, stood up and slowly followed the others out. He knew Gebler was an organization of cold-blooded murderers, but after hearing what went on in that hell they called a country; he knew that these were not human beings that they took orders from, but from real devils. If the Gebler soldiers willingly followed the orders to kill innocents or to experiment on them for their own sick pleasures, then they were no better than the government issuing those orders. Fei would not give up on Elly though. He was determined to make her see that she was not suited to serve those bastards. However, in truth, he just wanted her with him. When she and Fei were stranded in the forest, he felt at complete ease around her. With Elly, he had forgotten all his guilt over the Lahan disaster. It was not just that though; he also felt as if he met her before. He wanted to be there for her, as she unknowingly was for him.

With a sense of duty in him, Fei entered the town hall with the others to await Bart.

A/N: Wow that took forever. I was actually hoping to get this chapter up last month. The screens are borrowed from George Orwell's 1984, though in that book they're called telescreens. The eye scanners I took from Minority Report. I referenced Solaris to North Korea (with the total control and the government's personality cult), Nazi-era Germany (though I think Square-Enix intended that), Imperialist Japan, and to God knows how many other totalitarian societies. Maitreya's back-story was a spur of the moment decision. I like the rebels on the Yggdrasil, and though only temporary characters, they're actually more relevant than Chu-Chu ever was. Yes, Citan was lying about his real last name. Also, changed the look of Solaris. It was kinda silly in the game so I based it off Zeal from Chrono Trigger. The quote "To love another person is to see the face of God." is written by Victor Hugo.

Until next time: Lionheart out.


	12. Operation: Red Storm

Chapter Twelve: Operation: Red Storm

They waited in the Gear dock for their new commanding officer. Now that Ramsus had come to take things in hand, Renk could only hope that this new commanding officer would be better than Bauer. After an investigation of the rebels' abandoned hideout, the crew found Schpariel in ruins. Nothing but scrap metal riddled with bullet holes. Bauer was likely dead, the poor dumb bastard.

There was certainly one improvement with this new officer. At least with this First Lieutenant Van Houten, the strike team got information about what their mission was _before _it began. Commander Ramsus was sending them to the mountain range near the Kislevian border to watch over Vanderkaum's fleet. While the prospect of protecting Byron Vanderkaum, who had according to the Avehan soldiers, become more vindictive than ever did not appeal to Renk at all, at least they would not be in direct contact with him.

The five Gebler soldier arose from their seats as the door to the Gear dock hissed open, and they were greeted with a very unpleasant surprise. The officer was a young woman, no, a mere _girl_ who looked as though she was still in her late teenage years. Unlike that officious, self-righteous prick, Bauer, she seemed slightly nervous as she made her way to them. While most of the men were preparing to inform the young Lieutenant of what would be in store for her, Renk surveyed her with disdain. It was the last straw for him; he could not believe that Ramsus would _insult_ him like this!

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Renk snarled in a contemptuous tone. "We gotta follow orders from this…little girl? And here was me thinking things were going to change with that asshole, Vanderkaum out of the way, but once again the chain of command fucks us over!" The officer stopped directly in front of Renk raising her eyebrows in outrage.

"Renk," Broyer cut in before the girl could speak. "This is Brigadier Van Houten's daughter, Elly. She's a Jugend honor grad, and from what I heard, a great soldier. Nothing like that dick we had last time. Give her a chance, man."

"Ah," said Helmholz stepping forward and grinning mockingly. "I heard of you, Lieutenant. You were on that 'covert' operation to steal that experimental new model Gear from Kislev. You were the lone survivor and you came back empty-handed. No souvenirs for the Commander, huh?" Vance smoothed his hair back and smiled seductively at Elly, making no effort to hide his attraction to her, and Renk could not blame him. Elly Van Houten was a tall and slender girl with a creamy white complexion, deep blue eyes, and long shiny red hair streaming around her shoulders. Renk himself thought of her to be very pretty.

"Hey there, babes," Vance drawled. "Long time no see. Remember me?" Everyone else in the hangar was outraged. Even Renk, who loathed almost every officer he met, was mortified by Vance's audacity to flirt with an officer, even one as young and inexperienced as Elly.

The Lieutenant blinked, as if she could not believe that Vance had really just said what he did. "Alan Vance," she replied in mock excitement. "Yeah, I do remember you. You were in my year in Jugend and you were tailing me and Kelvena Suijin non-stop, hitting on us at any free moment, and you finally left me alone when we chased you away with ether." Renk, Helmholz, and Broyer roared with laughter and even Stratski was snickering. Vance was shaking with anger. Renk was starting to like this girl and almost regretted his harsh words when she came in. Perhaps Broyer was right, he'd give her a chance. "You were eventually discharged from Jugend for conduct unbecoming a cadet and somehow managed to weasel your way back into Gebler as an enlisted soldier.

"Now all of you listen here!" she said, glowering at the enlisted men. "My predecessors may have allowed you all to get away with insubordination, but I won't stand for this. Staff Sergeant Renk, one more remark about my age, gender, or how the chain of command 'screws you over', and you'll be spending the rest of your enlistment in the brig, got it?" Renk nodded curtly, but Elly did not take that. "I asked you if you understood me, Staff Sergeant." Oh, this one was going to be difficult, Renk thought.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Yeah, what?" Elly pressed, her eyes narrowing.

The heavyset SNCO snarled. "Yes ma'am! Heard and acknowledged, _ma'am_!" Renk had served long enough to know when an officer was all talk, and when he or she was a person of their words, and this girl was most certainly the latter.

"Wow," squawked Vance. "I'm sexually aroused, babes. This broad's got some bite- ow!" Stratski had punched him in the back of the head. The PFC was then massaging the spot where the taciturn Sergeant had hit him. "That hurt, you bastard!"

"Well that was pretty much the point, moron."

"Okay, that's _it_!" shouted Elly angrily, placing her hand on her hips and getting the attention of both Vance and Stratski. "Vance, for your lack of respect, you're being confined to base for ninety days, except if you're needed on a mission. Getting replacements is proving to be difficult these days, otherwise I'd ask for one right now! For those ninety days, your pay will also be withheld and I'm demoting you to Private! Sergeant Stratski, from now on you will only apply disciplinary measures befitting of your rank. It's not up to you to strike another soldier just because you want to. You disobey me, you'll be court-martialed. That goes for all of you... and I do not issue idle threats."

Stratski seemed annoyed at being told off, but Vance was beside himself. "We don't care about rank," he retorted. "And we don't care about Renk either. Just because you're beautiful, it doesn't mean you have to be so arrogant!" Under other circumstances, the others would back the Private, but despite being told off, Renk liked this girl's 'I take crap from no one' attitude and that feeling seemed to have been shared by the others. Renk found it hypocritical of Vance to call _anyone_ arrogant when his head could hardly have been more inflated.

Broyer sniggered at Vance. "Ha, this idiot's just pissed that you turned him down, ma'am." The youngest man sent the Lance Corporal a reproachful look, earning a superior smirk in return.

"What?" Vance shrieked. "I am pissed that she turned me down? _She's_ the one that should be pissed. She has no idea at all what she's missing. I can show her things that other women would die for men to give them!" Stratski's patience was reaching its limit.

"Staff Sergeant," he said through gritted teeth. "Vill you please shut that perverted, arrogant idiot up? He's getting on my nerfes, and if I hear the sound of his voice right now, I cannot be held responsible for my actions." Stratski turned to Vance, his eyes flashing. "So this vill be a good time for you to _shut your damn mouth_!"

"Yeah, you heard the man," added Renk. "Shut your pie hole, Vance." He then turned back to Elly who he could have sworn was laughing quietly at the whole display that just took place. "Well, there you go. Private Vance will keep his mouth shut if he knows what's good for him. Now show us what you could do, Lieutenant." The officer did not even bother responding, only beckoned them to follow her to the Gears.

Elly had stopped in front of a tall, slender, and very feminine looking Gear. It was pink and white with a thick titanium rod in its right hand. Its arms and legs were thinner than those of any other Renk had seen, and there was some white oval-shaped piece attached to the back of its head and dropping down its back. It almost resembled hair.

"Well, let's get moving then," said Renk. "Can't tell what this baby does just by looking at it."

However, the other men were eying the slender war machine with interest. Stratski questioned, "Vot kind of machine is this? I haff never seen von like it before."

"It's a new model Gear called Vierge," answered an impressed Helmholz, grinning. Since Erwin Helmholz was the expert in Gears, Renk knew that if he was impressed with this machine, then it must have been good. "I heard it's a Gear that only officers who were in the Element class could use. Van Houten here once competed to become the Water Element but she narrowly lost to that Intelligence Bureau chick, Suijin." Elly cleared her throat loudly, getting the attention of her subordinates.

"When you're all finished discussing my credentials," she said. "Embark your Gears, and let's go."

* * *

All the rebels were gathered around a table covered with a thin crimson tablecloth in the town hall. It was a small one-story building, which consisted of one long meeting room and a few side offices. Bart had placed a large map of Aveh on the table bearing the heading, **'OPERATION: RED STORM**' "Now that we're all here," announced the rebel leader, placing his hands on the table. "Let's get down to business. The first thing we have to deal with are the Gebler units." Bart looked down at the floor deep in thought. If there would be Gebler units in the capital, then removing Shakhan would be impossible. With that thought, Fei had an idea.

"Well if Gebler's going to hinder us, then all we need to do is remove that hindrance." The rebel leader looked up at the martial artist.

"How're we gonna do that?"

"We'll create some kind of diversion," explained Fei. "That way, there'll be a weak spot in Bledavik allowing you to take the palace."

Bart laughed and exclaimed, "Brilliant plan! With our forces, we could take on the Republican Guard and the cops alone! The problem is how we get Gebler out of the way."

"Allow me to have a look at the map please," said Citan as he stepped closer to the table. "We want to distract the Gebler forces long enough to a least take back Bledavik. Here are the three main Gebler units." The doctor pointed to the area around Nisan. "The western defense forces," he indicated, and then moved his finger to Bledavik. "The Special Forces First Army." Finally, he pointed at the Kislevian border. "And the forces on the Kislev border. The last two are major units, whereas the one in the west are little more than a surveillance team."

"So Fei's right," replied Sigurd understandingly. "We'll need to draw out Bledavik's defenses. So how is this? We have some Kislevian made Gears on the Yggdrasil. We'll attack the Western Guard here at the Nisan border and make it look like an invasion."

"That would only set the Royal Capital's defenses into motion. Yet if it is apparent that Nisan and Kislev are working together..." interjected Citan, his brow furrowing. All heads turned to the doctor at this statement.

"Are you saying," said Bart slowly, "that we use Nisan as bait? This would mean endangering the lives of the citizens of an entire country!"

"Doc-" Fei began, but Sigurd cut across him.

"Shakhan is very paranoid about the activities of Kislev and Nisan. If he makes the assumption that both countries are against him, he'd likely send Gebler to deal with it, but-"

"Of course I do not wish to involve Nisan," said Citan. "But looking at our situation, we have no choice." Nobody said anything for a while. Citan knew what he was talking about when he said that this diversion would likely work. Then Bart spoke up.

"Well then, I will lead two battalions into Fatima Castle. Sig, Citan, Fei, Khaled, you're coming with me. We'll deal with the Republican Guard and then take out Shakhan!" He finished by slamming his palm on the map. Fei thought this plan to be pretty rash, but before he could say anything, Citan cut in, "You are forgetting about the forces on the Kislevian border, young one." Bart looked up from the map, looking livid.

"Damn it," he barked, clenching his fists. "This puts everything in jeopardy! What the hell are we going to do?" To the rebel leader's ire, Citan merely chuckled and Fei wondered what was funny about this.

"What're you laughing about?" snapped Bart.

"I would not worry too much, young one," answered Citan seriously. "I have just remembered that the border only has Avehan troops stationed there. The pride of the Royal Navy's desert units is the sand cruiser, Kefeinzel and its fleet. Because of its firepower, it has been given the label of 'The Invincible Fleet'. However, there is a lone Gebler officer that Kahr had stationed as the fleet's commander. He was once the Supreme Gebler Commander in Aveh, but with Kahran Ramsus' arrival, he was transferred… really demoted and ordered over there. His name is Captain Vanderkaum."

"Vanderkaum?" piped up Sigurd incredulously. "As in Byron Vanderkaum, Imperial Navy? The one with that stupid cross tattoo on his face?"

"The very same," confirmed Citan, not bothering to conceal a smirk. "Young one, I feel that it is my duty to inform you that Byron Vanderkaum has fallen back on the times, we should say, particularly with the introduction of Gears. He prefers heavy firepower from his ships. He is a man who is very fond of his big guns."

Bart snorted with laughter. "Are you serious?" he managed to choke out. "This guy is all show and no real military knowledge? God, this guy is a perfect target for pirates!"

"This is going to be an act of revolution, Young Master," stated Maison sternly. "Not piracy!"

"I know, I know," replied Bart in a more humbled voice.

"Reports state that he also reduced the number of Gear troops stationed to the fleet," Citan added shaking his head in disappointment; as if Vanderkaum's decisions were so unbelievably stupid even by his standards. "I cannot believe that even with a powerful fleet, he would be so arrogant."

"Well I can," Sigurd muttered. "This _is_ Vanderkaum we're talking about here."

Bart was laughing again, and even Fei who did not know the first thing about military tactics, was astounded that such a high-ranking officer could be so stupid. "He's _that_ much of a muscle-head?" demanded the rebel leader. "My God, he'll be fun to taunt! Anyway, does he have enough men to strike our Gear forces?"

"From what the reports say," answered Citan. "I highly doubt it. However, it would be most unwise to underestimate our enemies." Sigurd then surveyed the map.

"Well, now that we know what we're up against," announced the First Mate. "Here is what we'll do. Apart from the main force heading to Bledavik and the decoy team, we should have a unit stalling the Kefeinzel fleet from returning to the capital."

"You mean we should send a third unit?" inquired Bart, but Citan answered for him.

"Yes, young one. A small force should be enough to hold them off."

"Good plan, Hyuga," said Sigurd approvingly. "With Vanderkaum being kept at bay and with Gebler falling for the decoys, we'll have an easier time taking back the capital. Young Master, who will you have commanding the troops attacking the border?"

"I'll do it!" The words were out of Fei's mouth before he even knew what he was saying. All heads turned to the martial artist. "Let me do this. When do we leave?" Bart searched Fei's expression, as if to check that he was serious. The determined look on his face answered that silent question bluntly.

"You...are sure about this?" inquired the rebel leader as if to make sure one last time.

"Yeah," replied Fei. "We've already come this far, we fought in battle together, we watched each other's backs in the cave, and worked to rescue Margie. We're friends to the end now." Bart grinned appreciatively.

"Right then, Fei. Give 'em hell."

"Speed is everything," said Citan urgently. "We must leave as soon as possible for this plan to succeed."

"We're deploying first thing tomorrow," said Bart, his voice rising in excitement. "Make sure you sleep tonight, because tomorrow we will all be risking our lives." A maniac glint appeared in his eye. "This is it, men! This is the moment, the hour, which we've striven for all these years! Shakhan's tyranny is over! Our enemy is tough, determined, and well equipped! I can't promise you we'll all make it through this battle alive, but _hear me out_: If it's our time to go, then we'll greet our Creator with joy, but all I ask is that if we give these bastards our lives, we take as many of them with us because if any of us die, it will not be in vain!"

Every man in the hall cried out in approval raising their fists or rifles above their heads. "Hear, hear!" roared the normally dignified Maison fiercely. Even as the war cry boomed throughout the building, Maitreya removed the map from the table, Farrant and Vind hoisted Bart on their shoulders, their leader grabbing the red tablecloth and waving it over his head like a banner, and then he was set back on his feet. Then, the rebels filed out of the town hall and out to the streets of Nisan.

The procession of revolutionaries marched down the cobblestone street from the town hall to the house. Soon some of the other rebels staying in Nisan joined them up. It was not just them either; some of the wives and children marched with them as well, as some of the passing locals cheered them on. Among the children was the little boy who Fei saved from Vance. Fei picked him up and set him on his shoulders, carrying him as the marching continued. "Freedom for Aveh! Long live the Motherland!" he roared. Fei could not help but grin as one of the rebels passed the red banner to the boy who then waved it over his head enthusiastically.

"Freedom for Aveh! Freedom for Aveh!" cried everyone else in response.

While most of the rebels marched with dreams of an Aveh free from Shakhan's dictatorship, Fei's first thought was something different. He would be able to right his wrongs at last. If they would take down Shakhan and his minions, they would be able to oust Gebler and finally bring peace to the continent of Ignas. Fei did not think that this would make the survivors forgive him, but it would ensure that no one would ever have to suffer like the villagers of Lahan ever again.

* * *

The euphoria felt by the rebels on the eve of Operation: Red Storm had died the very next morning. All that was being felt now was apprehension. This was not going to be a surprise attack by a small unit of soldiers; this was going to be a real battle against huge numbers. Men were most certainly going to die in this operation, and not just enemies, but the rebels too. Fei would have the responsibility to watch over four other men as well.

Fei, Bart, Citan, Sigurd, and Maison stood silently in the living room waiting for the report that the Yggdrasil was ready to launch. The door opened and everyone turned sharply toward the foyer. However, it was only Margie, looking cheerful as usual. She stopped in front of Bart. "Good morning," she said brightly, as if trying to lighten the mood. No one answered her. Margie then surveyed Bart, still smiling. "Why the long face?" she asked comfortingly. "Are you feeling okay?" Fei could tell that Bart was starting to get irritated. "Or are you sad about saying goodbye?"

"Shut up, stupid," he snapped, face reddening. "Don't bug me!" This did not seem to bother Margie much, but her expression faltered though.

"It's almost time, isn't it?" she asked quietly. Bart's expression softened. "Yeah…" he said in an equally quiet voice. The two Fatimas held each other's gaze for a moment and before either of them could say anything, the door opened again, and a man on the maintenance crew entered.

"Young Master," he said. "The Yggdrasil is ready to launch."

"Thanks," muttered Bart. Everyone wordlessly exited the house to make their way to the Yggdrasil dock. A cool wind was blowing outside, and the sun gave off a reddish hue. The streets were empty, as if the grim mood of the rebels had reached the rest of the town.

"A new wind blows today," Fei heard Citan mumble. He also saw that Bart was walking with his arm around his cousin's shoulders as if to comfort her.

All too soon, they arrived at the Yggdrasil dock. They made their way across the causeway to the sand cruiser where two armed men saluted them. Another person waiting there was Sister Agnes. "Our forces here," said one of the rebels, "will wait for your orders, and will launch the attack on the Western Guards, Young Master." Bart looked at him in response.

"Okay," answered Bart. "This goes for all of us; avoid all unnecessary deaths. This also includes the Avehan troops and even Gebler."

"Yes, sir!"

"We're counting on you," stated Sigurd, then he, Citan, and Maison climbed down the hatch into the Yggdrasil. Margie smiled encouragingly at Bart and Fei as they lingered a little longer to say goodbye. The latter of the two men wished he could have stayed in Nisan a little longer, and he wanted to come back here after the mission was complete.

Before the rebel leader could say goodbye to his cousin she said, "I guess after this is over, I won't be able to call you Bart anymore." She then added jokingly, "How about 'My Liege' or 'Your Majesty'?" Bart recoiled at being addressed by those titles.

"Bart's fine," he replied reassuringly. "O Great Holy Mother of Nisan." He put a heavy emphasis on Margie's title and she reacted the same way he did when addressed by a formal title. "Bart," she whined. "You know I hate it when people call me that!" Bart laughed and pulled Margie into a hug and kissed the top of her head. After a moment, they broke the embrace and Bart ran his hand through her hair. "Well, we'd better get going before the commies'll hear about our plans and beat us to it."

"Yeah," answered Margie, smiling encouragingly. "Good luck."

Bart then joined Fei and demanded in Victor Biggs' raspy voice, "Ready to overthrow that capitalist, nationalistic tyrant, Comrade Wong?"

"Aye, Comrade Fatima," Fei imitated John Wedge's voice, making it mockingly low and monotonous. The two men then laughed as they made their way into the ship, Bart derisively singing a fake revolutionary song while Fei tried humming along to it. As soon as the hatch closed, the Yggdrasil descended from the dock, and set out of the Nisan base to war. Margie and Agnes watched as the enormous sand cruiser disappeared from sight.

"Marguerite and Bartholomew," Sister Agnes mused aloud. "Seeing you two together brings up my hopes." Margie turned slowly to her elderly mentor. Had she just implied what the Great Mother though she was implying? "Long ago, when the House of Fatima united the Kingdom of Aveh, the family of Roni the Great and the Sisters of the Sect married and saw many prosperous reigns and eras. I'm looking forward to the day when you, the Great Mother of the Nisan Sect will take your place on the throne as King Bartholomew the Second's wife."

Margie ogled at Sister Agnes for a moment, speechless. "But..." she spluttered. "H-Hold on! I hate talking about this thing! Bart and I are cousins!" However, the elderly nun did not seem to be listening to her superior's protests. She was already on her way out of the base. Margie and Bart had had an arranged marriage pretty much forced upon them. In royalty, marriage between cousins was acceptable, but both she and Bart saw each other as nothing more than close family.

"You have become a beautiful young woman," she called back to Margie. "I don't think Bart will be able to ignore it much longer!"

"Stop it!" complained Margie. "You're embarrassing me!"

* * *

The five men who were to be sent to the border stood at the Yggdrasil Gear dock. Fei stood in between Maitreya and Falkon, and Bart faced the squad. "We'll be heading out to the Rockies and likely arrive at 1200 hours tomorrow," said Maitreya who would be accompanying Fei, along with Falkon, Farrant, and Vind; all of whom Fei had only just met, and whose lives were in his hands. "Let's show that Vanderkook-"

"Vanderkaum," corrected Falkon.

"Whatever," said Maitreya. "He's just gonna get his ass handed to him on a silver platter!" There was a roar of approval in response, and then Bart put his hand up to silence them.

"Remember guys," warned their leader. "Vanderkaum may be a fan of outdated tactics, but you're still going as a small unit. It'll be a tough fight, but the future of Aveh is in your hands. I'm counting on you."

"We won't let you down, Young Master," said Falkon, cracking his knuckles as Maitreya turned to address them.

"Okay men; while we're out there, I don't want any of us holding our position. We're not going to hold on to anything except Vanderklup! We'll hold Vanderkeln by the nose and we'll kick him in the ass!" growled Maitreya. "We'll drive through him like crap through a goose, rip out his living entrails and use them to clean the engines of our Gears! We'll let pigs eat his intestines, and dogs piss on his guts. Son of a bitch won't know what hit him!" He then turned to Fei. "Ain't that right, son?"

"Damn right," said Fei. "But, I'm not so sure about the entrails thing."

Maitreya gave a barking laugh and shook his head. "Yeah, that is kinda sick. Besides, that'll be animal abuse if I feed his intestines to pigs. But, _we_ _will make something of this battle_! The border squadron's role in the Liberation of Aveh will make history! Let's raise some hell!"

"Hear, hear!" piped up Vind, the man standing behind Fei. Then, the rebels made their way to their Gears. Just as Fei was going to join his comrades, Bart stopped him.

He looked grim and apologetic. Fei remembered that the only other time he had seen Bart like this was after the former's outburst in the hideout. "I…" his voice wavered, but he spoke again after a moment. "It's...odd for me to say this, seeing as I got you involved, but; be careful out there."

"You too," muttered Fei. His friend and leader was about to face a much larger force than the border squadron would. However, Fei had full faith in Bart's leadership and survival skills.

"I want you to promise me something," said Bart firmly. "Word of honor!"

"What is it?"

"If anything happens to me, protect Margie and the others for me."

"Hey," said Fei hastily, lifting his hands. "Don't jinx yourself. But yeah, I promise I'll take care of them." Fei placed a friendly hand on Bart's left shoulder, and he placed his hand on Fei's. The two friends then shook hand firmly and parted ways.

* * *

Weltall stood on the launch pad, its pilot waiting for the hatch to open. Once it did, the sensors gave Fei a wonderful view of the desert. The martial artist flicked some switches and the Gear clenched its fists, electric sparks encircling its dark blue exterior. Fei then set the engine to its highest speed, and tightened his harnesses. "Beginning countdown," announced a voice on the Gear's radio. "Five, four, three, two," Fei could already feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he grabbed the control stick. "One...Launch!" He immediately pushed the control stick forward, and the powerful dark Gear flew from the Yggdrasil and disappeared into the sunrise.

A/N: You may notice that I put Elly's introduction to the strike team before the battle plans. Don't ask why I did that. Now, for Elly's attitude towards them: I try to give the characters a bit of a harder edge. While Elly is a very sweet, nice, and kind-hearted person, she is capable of being angry and taking control when she wants to. As for Margie's attitude towards Agnes's statement: I think both Fatimas were in denial about their feelings for each other at this point. I personally don't agree with their relationship, but it's relevant canon. That parade after the meeting was to give the whole revolutionary feel to the situation. The name "Red Storm" was actually the code name for the Battle of Wadi al-Batin in the first Gulf War. Maitreya's speech was a direct reference to George Patton. The actual battle will be in the next two chapters. Expect it to be a blood bath.

So, until next time, Lionheart out.


	13. Skirmish on the Cliffs

Disclaimer: The lyrics to Bonds of Sea and Fire belong to katethegreat19 from youtube. Used by written consent. You should really listen to it, her voice is beautiful. The English translation is written by KaelWolfCry.

Chapter Thirteen: Skirmish on the Cliffs

Night had already fallen upon the desert as the Yggdrasil continued its journey to Bledavik. Citan sat at the bar in the Yggdrasil Gun Room, drinking from his glass of water. They had had no contact from the border squadron ever since they had set out that morning and the doctor was naturally starting to feel worried about Fei.

"You should really rest up a little, my good doctor," said Maison as he dusted the glasses on the shelf. "You'll be fighting a battle in mere hours from now."

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long. Now, the young master is finally ready to take his responsibility as King. I'm still afraid, though. He may be the Crown Prince, but he doesn't know the Royal Capital very well. Yes, he will have navigators with him in the regiment he's commanding, but still…" The butler let out a sad sigh. "Maybe I forced the 'burdens of Kingship' on him too early in his life. It might be too much for someone so young to handle. I must be the most terrible minder ever."

"I do not believe that in the slightest, Lord Maison." Maison jumped, as if he only now realized that Citan was still sitting at the bar. The younger man continued as if this wasn't so. "The young one would have never been able to carry such a burden without your guidance, and now he has grown into a fine young man and is quite capable of handling the burden he bears. I believe that it is all credited to all of you, who have given him this strength."

"Thank you, doctor." The old man seemed a little less tense. The former royal political advisor then grabbed another glass, and filled it with water for himself. "Returning to Fatima Castle at last," Maison mused. "Sounds almost too good to be true…how many troops are we dealing with in Bledavik?" He drank from the water.

"I do not know," Citan replied with a shake of his head. "Right now, there are only Republican Guard units and the Metropolitan Police. However, if they call in the Army, then odds will not be in our favor."

Maison did not say anything in response, but the doctor could tell that he was deeply afraid. While the Avehan Army was not as well equipped or anywhere near as large as Gebler, they were still a very powerful force, and not one to be taken lightly. This was going to be urban warfare; a combat situation that the doctor faced only once in his life and one that he was not looking forward to facing again.

"What will you and Fei do when we win?"

"Me?" replied Citan, his brow furrowing. "I will probably go back to my wife and daughter in Shevat, I will not bring them back here. Fei…I do not know. I hope he will be able to find peace."

"Shevat, eh?" said Maison raising his eyebrows. "I've never actually went there, but during my time as His Majesty's political advisor, I have spoken with their representatives. According to them, Solaris is very sensitive to their actions. How did you, a Solarian find yourself in Shevat anyway, let alone marry a Shevite? I heard it was impossible to travel to Shevat by normal means."

Citan smiled to himself. What a story that was, how he met Yui. "Very well," said the doctor. "I shall tell you, Lord Maison. Well, I was still in Gebler at the time. I was to lead a division of Gears to invade Aphel Aura, but with no clear goal as to why we were invading, we were overrun quickly. Command just told us that we must find the enemy and destroy them. For all their boasting, they do tend to forget that no matter how powerful an army is, poor strategy will result in defeat, be it in actual combat or morale. The Shevite Gear forces defeated us, and many had been forced to retreat. I, among others, had been stranded because Shevat also has a protective barrier, which they managed to get running again.

"I was determined to finish the job His Imperial Majesty had given me, so I left my Gear to take on the infantry. Shevat has a great Gear Force, but their ground forces are substandard. However, they were the ones who had a ground force; we did not. We only came with a Gear force. I found myself face to face with one of Shevat's most highly trained warriors on one of the Queen's paramilitary forces; a swordswoman named Yui Gaspar. I myself was a swordsman so we dueled, but she overpowered me and ended up severely wounding me.

"Unlike what most Solarians would have done, the Shevites took me to a military hospital where I had stayed for a month. The one who nursed me back to health was none other than Yui. She is a highly skilled medic, even more than she is a swordswoman. We became close very quickly over my stay at the hospital, and by the week I was ready to leave, we fell in love. Her family did not approve of our relationship at first, but they eventually realized that we were destined for each other. Ten months afterward, I proposed to Yui and her great-great-great grandfather, one of the three Shevat sages, gave us his blessing for our marriage. Our little girl was born in the following winter."

"Is that why you defected, my good doctor," Maison asked as he refilled the glasses, "because you got married?"

"It was one of the reasons," replied Citan. "However, the main reason was my daughter, Midori. I daresay I had an epiphany; how could I continue taking human lives in the name of His Majesty, when my wife just created a life of our own? On the day Midori was born, I made a blood oath that I would never use my sword to kill human beings again. I reported to Solaris to set my affairs in order, and then I arranged to be smuggled to the surface. I first went back to Shevat to collect my family and then we took up residence in Lahan, where I held the position of the village doctor. However, I am willing to fight, kill, and die if necessary if it means securing a better future for my daughter, because after what happened in Lahan, I now know that she will not be safe a long as the war continues."

"My wife," said the butler, "passed away years ago. Cancer got her…my children are both grown up with families of their own. We had them secretly moved out of Aveh, when Shakhan started to gain full control."

Neither man said anything for a moment, and then the door to the Gun Room hissed open and Norman Khaled made his way to the bar. "Give me a beer, Mais," he grunted as he sat on one of the stools, and the elderly butler obliged. "So, what're we talking about here?"

"About our families and what we'll do after the revolution, Major," answered Maison. Khaled let out a light snort of contempt.

"Well I don't have much of a family these days," grumbled the former Major. "Parents are dead, I ain't been in contact with my idiot of a younger brother for sixteen years - probably behind bars somewhere - the stupid kid, wife left me for some guy she'd been seeing secretly, and I lost my son to this goddamn war and he wasn't even a month into adulthood. So, I'm just going to continue my military career and reap the benefits when I retire.

"But before we garner the rewards of our rebellion, let's string up Shakhan from a streetlight first. No need to put a bag over his head either. You can put the rest of the Party on trial, but I'm gonna be pulling the rope on Shakhan, no legal crap needed."

"Our primary concern should be what is waiting for us in Bledavik, Major," Citan reminded Khaled sternly. "I do not need to remind you of what awaits us there." The Major grunted in understanding. No matter what would result from the battle, men on their side were going to die. It was unavoidable.

"This subject is depressing," Khaled stated after a long silence. He took a drink of his beer, placed the bottle on the counter, and was suddenly seized by the need for a song to help relieve his troubles. Starting soft and rising in tempo to in a carefully measured beat, he sang about what was really important to him. About a man returning to Bledavik and all the beautiful girls waiting there. Maison joined the former Major in singing, but Citan just hummed, as he did not know the lyrics. "Alright, Mr. Maison, your turn!"

Maison thought for a moment and began singing:

"_Sonoyo lomi lo [Blessed am I]  
_

_Kaya shaka lu [To know You],_

The song was called Bonds of Sea and Fire, a popular folk song. It was in ancient Ignasi, and while a translation existed, nobody wanted to modernize it into the current tongue. There was a certain charm to the old language that would have made it almost seem like an insult to translate it to the modern one. Citan and Khaled joined in:

"_Kiya ba mali malo [Knowing the light and warmth];_

_Ehdra make e [That was shown to me],_

_Sulu haiteh [You are merciful]  
_

_Graiya mi eshi eshi e [Lifting the blind, blind me]._

"_Ka thaliana sa [My words are]  
_

_Ak'gohola [Proudly],_

_Ehvi liu ma dra u [Sung in love of];_

_Prehshuti ka u [And praise of]  
_

_Toteh saju [Your grace],_

_Kimi va lei lei lu [Spread by grand, grand you]._

"_Olo dragu, olo dragu Aveh [Old dragon, old dragon, Aveh],_

_No luneh vali [No brighter star leads us],_

_Usa nehvu, usa mali [Give us light];_

_Noleh sulu, baleh sulu, bleh Aveh [You are noble, you are mighty, mighty Aveh],_

_No lu nehvali [You never leave us]  
_

_Usa nevu, usa ,ai malo… [Give us light, give us warmth] _

_Hanannai hanannai ya, Hanannai hanannai ya... [Honored are, Honored are we, Honored are, Honored are we]  
_

_Hanannai hanannai ya, Hanannai hanannai ya..." [Honored are, Honored are we, Honored are, Honored are we]  
_

"Any good ones from Solaris?" The doctor gave a dry laugh. There were certainly not any songs from his home country that would sit well with his fellow rebels. How ironic it was that Citan would now have that label stuck to him, when not even ten years ago, he would be crushing rebellions such as these.

"You would not really like any songs from Solaris, Major. They are all either militaristic, praises to the Emperor, about the Solarian master race, or about purging the world of the lambs."

The former Major snorted loudly. "Figures...Hey! You lived in the Northeast Province before getting involved in this shit! They have some good Provincial music up there, sing us something!" However, Citan did not think it was the right time. He was not the type to drink liquor or sing songs before an important battle. For him, such time was meant for talking with his comrades, to silently contemplate, or even meditate. An even worse burden was that Fei was going with a very small force against the entire Avehan desert fleet. Yes, they were elite fighters and Vanderkaum was a notoriously poor commander, but the officers of the desert fleet knew what they were doing. Citan could not help but feel that something very bad was going to happen. He had felt an ominous presence ever since they had set out to war.

"I am going on deck for some air."

* * *

On the deck of the Yggdrasil, Bart stood leaning on the fence gazing out into the darkened desert. It was a clear, cloudless night like one would normally expect on a mid-autumn night in the desert. A calm breeze ruffled his hair. Yet to the Crown Prince, the beautiful weather seemed to mock him. Bart was by no means a stranger to war. He was a battle-hardened warrior who had been fighting since the tender age of twelve when he scored his first human kill.

Tomorrow, however, would be different. He and his men had been waiting for this battle for a long, long time. "Why such a long face?" said a deep voice from right behind him. Bart turned around to see Sigurd, smiling encouragingly. "Tomorrow will be your first return to the palace in twelve years!"

"Returning to the palace," repeated Bart in a hollow tone. "Guess I'm gonna be King once all this is over." He chuckled dryly. "Not really fit for Kingship, am I?"

"You'll get used to it," Sigurd replied reassuringly. "Besides, you'll have advisors helping you."

"Hey Sig, does it really matter who's gonna be King? I mean, as long as it's a symbol of hope and a competent leader…" Sigurd gave Bart a look that told him that he fit that description perfectly. However, the silver haired man did not answer his leader directly. He just walked up to the fence, looking very serious.

"Solaris kidnapped me, brainwashed me, and used me as a human guinea pig. However, even the worst of Solaris's mind-altering techniques could not erase my desire to return home. When I thought of you and Margie, I wasn't thinking of the Royal family of this country, but of two normal children. I want to help you regain this kingdom, 'cause it belongs to you, 'cause Fatima Castle is your home! I don't care about restoring the dynasty."

"Because it's my home…" repeated Bart and his First Mate nodded.

"That's why it's imperative that we take down Shakhan tomorrow."

"Damn right!" cried Bart, pumping his fist above his head enthusiastically.

"But," Sigurd said with a smirk. "First you're going to take a shower." Bart's jaw dropped in outrage. "You can't face your enemy stinking so horribly. Move it!"

"You said you agreed that it didn't matter who was king!"

"That's neither here nor there," replied Sigurd monotonously.

Citan, who had secretly been eavesdropping on the whole conversation, chuckled under his breath at Bart's protests. Sigurd truly was a great man. He then went back down below into the ship. The time for war was drawing closer by the minute.

* * *

_The heat radiating from the high flames made Ramsus feel as though the fire seared __his skin as it violently consumed the war torn buildings__ of the once proud metropolis of Elru City, the chief city of the People's Republic of Elru. The Liberation Army and even civilians had literally fought to the last man to defend it (yet their "Great Paramount Leader", Comrade Sattler, fled in terror). Powerful as they were, they were no match for their Solarian foes._

_The ruins of Elru would forever serve as a warning to all the nations of the world to never attempt to stand against the might of Solaris. A full-scale attack had been launched upon the entire communist empire after they dared to strike Solarian military facilities in the Eastern continents. Another thing that gave Solaris an advantage was military aid from neighboring countries, as many of them had been under Elru's oppressive rule for over fifty years. However, the main reason why Solaris emerged victorious was _him_._

He _had__ fought with the regular Gebler infantry and slain without any remorse. Solaris, who should have been reveling in their victory over Elru, was now being faced with a new foe. _He_ had turned on _his_ masters and began to attack the Gebler troops. _He_ made no sound nor spoke any word; all _he_ did was destroy. Ramsus watched from his Gear in horror as _his_ demonic foe defeated the other Gebler Gears with _his_ bare hands. This red haired demon was going to kill them all!_

"_Stop him!" Ramsus cried, but his troops were too scared to even come anywhere near_ him_, let alone try to kill _him_. Hearing the command, the demon, hovering in the air, turning his pitiless white face to Ramsus. However, they were not alone. Atop a narrow intrusion of rock standing in the city center, stood another figure in black armor._

_Just like the red haired demon, this…thing seemed to be the embodiment of evil. The dark armor covered his entire body, and his face concealed by a dark skull like mask with horns protruding from its sides. The only part of him that looked natural was his scarlet eyes. Something about this newcomer made Ramsus go cold to the marrow. However, both the masked man and the demon were put to shame as a Gear descended before the monolith, and as it descended, _he_ hovered in the air._

_This Gear towered several feet over Ramsus'. Its legs were long and thick, ending at two light looking feet, and on each kneecap was a long spike. Similar spikes stood on its upper arms and broad shoulders. The armor was painted a harsh blood red and from its upper arms, sprouted eight small white wings of ether energy. Ramsus gazed at the face of the Gear. If machines could feel emotions, then this one would be feeling a violent rage. The glare on this new Gear's face was almost real. This Gear, Ramsus thought as he gazed into its yellow eyes, looked for the lack of a better word…evil._

_The demon ascended higher into the air, until he was level with the Gear's chest. He then seemed to melt into the machine and charged at the remaining Gebler soldiers. Two Eagle Gunner Gears flew towards that monstrous war machine. Ramsus could almost see the smile forming on the red Gear's pilot's twisted face as the two Gebler soldiers drew closer and closer to it. He was more than ready for them._

_As the two Gebler Gears arrived within twenty feet of the scarlet one, the latter drew back with its right knee raised, and then released a spinning kick, knocking both men out of the sky. Just before they would slam on the ground, the two Gebler Gears suddenly laid in the air as if an invisible barrier broke their fall. A short moment later, they were lifted from their spot, tossed hundreds of feet in the air. The two Gebler soldiers were then thrown around in all directions slamming into invisible barriers each time, until the two Gears' engines died. Satisfied by what he had done, the pilot of the red Gear released the two soldiers from his clutches allowing them to fall._

_It seemed to take the Gebler Gears ages to fall. Ramsus instinctively wanted to save his subordinates, but the Commander was frozen in his spot. He could only watch as the two Gebler Gears hit the ground, bursting into flames._

_Hatred such as Ramsus had never known burned within him. He then charged his Gear towards his demonic foe with the others following in his wake. The red Gear was facing them. Its pilot was ready. Without a word, the demon urged the machine forward, smashing its shoulder into one of the Gebler soldiers' machines._

_The Gebler Gear plunged to the ground as the enemy proceeded to take out the other soldiers. They succumbed almost immediately to the demon's wrath. Then, he turned slowly to Ramsus who only now realized how cold sweat dripped down his face. "Why have you done this?" demanded the Commander furiously. The only response he got was a soft laugh. Yet, the malice it held had shaken whatever courage the Commander had left._

_With a swift movement, the red Gear charged forward and grabbed Ramsus' Gear by the upper arm. Frozen in terror, the commander could not move as the red haired demon hoisted him thousands of feet in the air giving him a view of the miles and miles of the soldering ruins of the once proud metropolis. It then plunged down to the surface, Ramsus screaming with horror. The last thing he saw before his Gear hit home, was that malicious blood red face of the demon's Gear._

* * *

Kahran Ramsus awoke with a start and sat on his bed in Fatima Castle, breathing fast, his heart racing. His body was soaked in cold sweat as he thought back on his nightmare – no – his memories. The disastrous Battle of Elru was marked as one of the most terrible events in the history of Solarian warfare. Ramsus was among the few hundred who survived, though he was barely alive when the medics found him.

Whoever or whatever that demon was, he disappeared without a trace after the destruction of Elru. However, Ramsus vowed to find him and pay him back for what he did. He had spent three long months in the hospital recovering from his near-fatal wounds, and Miang hardly left his side. All his friends had abandoned him: Jesiah, Sigurd, Hyuga…only Miang still remained. One thing that bothered Ramsus was that mysterious man standing on top of the monolith. He had seen him talking with Krelian before, but the High Chancellor would not divulge the identity of that man.

Miang's small warm hand caressed his exposed back as he sat there reflecting on his nightmare. "Kahr, are you okay?" Miang whispered, and the Commander turned to gaze in her concerned face. "It was that dream again," she whispered understandingly. She nuzzled her head under his chin and stroked his arm. Ramsus held her close, resting his head on top of hers, breathing in her sweet scent.

This memory had been in the back of Ramsus' mind for over two years, yet after arriving in Ignas, this shadow of the past had come back to him in a tenfold, along with many other dark memories. Something about meeting the Crown Prince and that guy, Fei brought back old feelings of despair and resentment. It was likely due to the dismal reports of how things had been run under Vanderkaum, having to deal with those pirates in addition to the responsibilities Ramsus already had, but the commander had an unpleasant feeling that things were about to become a lot more complicated than they already were.

Ramsus broke the embrace and took Miang's delicate hand, kissing it tenderly. "I'm going down below." He was unlikely to get anymore sleep tonight anyway. He then got up from the bed, put on his clothes and proceeded to leave the room.

Miang sat there watching as her superior disappeared from sight. She was silent for a moment and then said in a condescending tone, "Eavesdropping is not very becoming of you, you know." A presence that had been hiding in the shadows of the dark chamber had made his appearance known, his menacing red eyes blazing furiously behind his mask. Grahf towered over Miang, gazing at her nude form coldly. The look he gave her would have quelled even the most courageous of people, but the indigo haired woman was indifferent to it.

"I saw that boy you're after fighting in the tournament," she stated with a mirthless chuckle. "I could tell it was him right away. He resembles you greatly."

"You used the influence of the Ministry to set you up with that man," accused Grahf in a low and dangerous voice. "I don't know what petty schemes you are planning, but I warn you: don't you dare think of plotting against me. You stay out of this." Without waiting for a response, he vanished into thin air. Miang's gaze lingered to where Grahf stood for a moment.

"Oh," she said in mock surprise. "So, I see news has reached you already. You always were the first to hear about everything. But do not worry. I won't – err – steal your prized possession. After all, you and I go back a long way."

Then, the door to the room burst open and Ramsus charged in looking anxious. Before Miang could inquire, he barked "There's trouble! Miang, get ready and be at the dock in two minutes! We're deploying immediately!"

* * *

The Rockies were located on the border with Kislev along the White Mountains. It was a gray, desolate range of cliffs overlooking the desert on both the Avehan and Kislevian sides. "Nice place," Vind observed dryly surveying the area.

It was already daybreak and there was still no enemy in sight. It did not seem right at all that there were not at least some lookouts on the cliffs. "Is that Vanderklunk-" scoffed Maitreya, but Falkon cut across him.

"It's Vanderkaum, you idiot!"

"Whatever… is that guy really that stupid? Not even has the decency to greet his guests. What in God's name happened to honor in the army?" A few of the rebels gave weak chuckles.

"This isn't the RAA we're talking about sir," Vind shot back. "Gebler doesn't have any manner–"

"Incoming!" cried Farrant.

Fei instinctively looked up ahead. They did come all right. Five familiar humanoid shapes flew right for the rebels and they were not even a kilometer away from the cliffs. "Wong," exclaimed Maitreya. "A Gebler unit!"

Fei glared as the sensors detected the approaching Gears. The unit consisted of two Wandknights, a Swordknight, a Clawknight, and an Aegisknight. These were the same people who had attacked Bart's hideout!

"Alright, Wong," growled Maitreya nonchalantly, as if Gebler soldiers commonly sprouted out of nowhere around him. "Let's kick some sky-dwelling ass."

"I agree with that." This was it; there was no turning back now. "Alright then…charge!" On cue, the four rebels' Gears took off into the clear blue sky at top speed just as the Gebler squadron spotted them.

* * *

Renk was furious. Never in his entire career in Gebler did he even dream that the chain of command would force him to babysit that stupid incompetent prick, Vanderkaum and the lambs under his command. It did not help that he was under the command of an eighteen-year-old girl who had the same amount of combat experience as Byron Vanderkaum had brains. The absolute last thing he needed now to add salt to these wounds was an encounter with those rebels from the pirates' lair, and as credited to his bad luck that is exactly what happened.

"That Gear!" Elly gasped incredulously and with apprehension as well, Renk noted as they sighted the black Gear. "Don't tell me it's Fei."

"What the…" exclaimed Helmholz. His Wandknight hovered by Renk's. "Hey, it's that guy from before, right?"

"Yeah, that's him alright," acknowledged Renk, eager for some action and someone to vent his anger on. Both he and Helmholz flew towards the black Gear, without another word. He then called back mockingly to Elly; "You just watch and learn, kiddo!"

"Sorry about this," Helmholz added as sincerely as he could. Broyer, Stratski, and Vance followed soon after. The last of the three did not hold back a snide remark as he joined his four fellow soldiers.

"Come back here!" called Elly hopelessly from Vierge. "I haven't given you the order to attack yet."

* * *

Weltall narrowly evaded the laser shot from one of the Wandknights as it flew up to the pair of enemy Gears, flanked by Farrant and Vind's Deurmods. Fei's Gear turned its body to the side, and with a resounding clang, struck the nearest Gebler machine with its shoulder. The force of the blow caused its pilot to lose control momentarily, and even Fei felt a slight shudder in the cockpit.

Farrant did not wait for the enemy pilot to regain control of his Gear. His Deurmod rammed into the Wandknight, sending it flying into the face of one of the cliffs with a sickening smack. Despite the damage it took, the Wandknight righted itself and raised its rifle. "Okay," the Solarian pilot's voice rang out on the rebels' radios. The deep harsh pitch told them that it was Renk inside the Gear. "Time for us to get serious!" he said in such a dramatic tone that it was hard to take him seriously.

The Wandknight aimed its weapon at its three opponents and proceeded to fire its lasers rapidly. If any of the lasers struck the Gears, the pilots took no notice of it, for the only thing on their minds was evading the enemy. Farrant and Vind flew their Gears to the sides while Fei advanced upon Renk's Gear head-on. Energy began to gather at the front of the Wandknight's rifle while Weltall soared closer to it. Just as it was about fire, the dark Gear raised its steel arm and hit the Wandknight's arm to the side, just as the rifle's high-pitched laser zoomed past Fei.

The Deurmods took advantage of the situation by flanking the Solarian Gear on either side, allowing Weltall to execute a spinning kick to Wandknight's jaw. Together, Fei, Farrant, and Vind relentlessly punched, kicked, and shot at their foe until in a desperate move; Wandknight broke free and ascended higher into the clear sky. "You in that dark Gear," said Renk. "You fared well against me with a team, but next time we meet, I'm taking you on one on one!" Taken aback by this challenge and the tone of voice in which Renk had used, Fei could not help but laugh.

Helmholz was much better off in his struggle against Maitreya and Falkon on the cliff. The shoulder of Maitreya's Deurmod was slightly blackened, indicating that one of the lasers had struck. Helmholz laughed mirthlessly as his two foes evaded his lasers again and again. "You can't dance forever, pirate-"

Vind's Deurmod crashed its head in Wandknight's back, forcing Helmholz to spin his gear three hundred and sixty degrees to find himself surrounded on all sides. Without any exchange of words, energy began to gather at the barrel of the Gebler Gear's rifle, quickly growing to half the size of the Wandknight as Maitreya closed in on him with a furious roar, the newly grafted automatic guns on his Gear's wrists firing into Wandknight's chest.

Realizing what would happen if Helmholz fired; Fei urged Weltall to the enemy and in a swift movement, caught its wrist in his Gear's hand, causing it to fire the deadly beam completely off target. With its free hand, it grabbed the rifle and wrenched it cleanly from its Gear's hand. As Weltall threw the rifle off the cliff, Helmholz gave an indignant groan and the Wandknight ascended to join its partner. "That's two down!" Maitreya growled fervently as three Gears descended on the top of the cliff, and Fei glowered at the Clawknight in the lead.

The Swordknight and Aegisknight made the landing, but Weltall and Clawknight met midair. Fei heard Vance breathing heavily on the Gear's radio. "You…" he said furiously. "I owe you for last time, land dweller! You got lucky back there in the hideout, but this time, your ass is mine!"

"Really?" said Fei in mock apprehension. "Last time I checked, I won our last fight pretty easily. Let's go, Vance!" The copper Gear raised its arm, but Weltall was ready for it. It jumped in the air and flipped forward, executing a bicycle kick at Clawknight. The Gebler Gear fell hard on the ground.

Within seconds, Fei's foe was back on its feet with Vance cursing unintelligibly. In a quick movement, before he could do anything to block it, Clawknight swiped at Weltall's dark blue torso, the claws cutting deeply into the armor. Almost immediately, an alarm sounded. "Warning, warning," a monotonous voice said on the Gear's radio. "Fuel leakage detected."

_Damn it_, Fei thought. This was the last thing he needed now. He momentarily turned his gaze to a more distant area of the cliff where his comrades were relentlessly fighting against the other two. The Swordknight sliced at Maitreya's Deurmod, nearly knocking it to the ground. Turning his attention back to Vance, Fei narrowly evaded Clawknight's flying hand and urged his Gear forward with its arm outstretched, clotheslining it. Fei would not let Vance put his Gear upright this time. Weltall once again jumped up several feet and then plunged back down with a drop kick to Clawknight's chest, with a deafening crash.

Sparks erupted from the copper Gear's torso as it rolled away from Weltall and ascended from the cliff to retreat from the battle. "_Liednant, verschigtu kautie heug_!" Fei heard Vance shrieking. Then, a completely random realization came to him. Fei understood one of the Solarian words that Vance had said. Liednant sounded like 'lieutenant' and he wondered who the lieutenant was. Fei grasped the ether mechanism lever and focused Weltall's hands on the Clawknight. The Gear quavered as it fired the guided shot at the Clawknight's back. Vance shrieked with surprise and shouted, "Ooh, you'll pay for this, lamb!"

Ignoring this, Fei hovered to his four comrades and a flash of silver whooshed across his vision. He immediately saw that it had been one of the chain blades of Swordknight, which was flailing around threateningly at the rebels with Aegisknight at its side holding up its shields in a similarly threatening fashion. "Careful, Wong," said Maitreya. "That Swordknight's pretty tough!"

Without hesitation, Fei charged Weltall at the blade-wielding Gear, narrowly avoiding the weapons. Weltall swiftly struck at Swordknight's chin with its palm, giving Fei a chance to land another blow; this time a jab to the torso. The dark blue Gear then clutched the other's shoulders, flipping it downward onto the stone ground.

Swordknight remained on the floor long enough to extend its blade in an attempt to slice Weltall's leg off just it had done to Khaled's Gear back at the hideout. Fei gasped and jumped up to avoid the blade. Falkon's Deurmod plunged down onto the enemy with a loud crash and just as the martial artist was about to attack again, there was a blind flash of white light and a high-pitched sound. Fei did not know what was going on, but the next thing he knew, Weltall was falling backwards and Fei felt a shudder as well as a throbbing pain. To his horror, once everything cleared up, he saw that Swordknight was standing over both his and Falkon's Gears.

"_Zdien laro ogna hirewniogkt bardinhorrug, ah_?" the Swordknight's pilot demanded with a laugh.

"You know," Falkon countered, "it's common decency to least try to speak in the local language when you visit another country. Don't you sky-dwellers have any etiquette?"

"Real clever, lamb," grumbled the Solarian.

Fei placed Weltall in a kneeling position, and then curled into a ball, hurling itself into Swordknight, causing it to lose balance temporarily, and Falkon's Gear rammed itself into the enemy. The Gebler Gear spun uncontrollably from the blow as the Deurmod fired its wrist-mounted machinegun. Something flashed on Weltall's sensors; the Aegisknight was charging right at them with Maitreya, Farrant, and Vind in pursuit. From the Gebler Gear's condition, it was clear to Fei that the three of them had given Broyer a major fight. "_Vied deshurk retznadya, Stratski_!" cried Broyer.

"_Damant_!" On cue, there was another flash of blinding white light and the sound of Gears in flight. Once everything cleared, there were no foes standing before them and after a brief moment, the five rebels burst into a fit of laughter.

"That's it?" Vind chortled. "That's the best Solaris can throw at us; a bunch of incompetent schmucks that they call soldiers?"

"Well, now that those idiots are gone," said Maitreya. "I guess all that's left is to –err– stall Vanderklink-"

"For the last time, it's _Vanderkaum_!" Falkon hissed.

"Whatever…we await your command, Wong."

Fei gazed at his monitor, and saw that the five enemy Gears were dormant on a cliff a short distance away. However, he distinctly remembered that there were six enemies. It could have been his imagination, but he was sure that there was one more, so he pushed some buttons to activate the sensor. Something did come back to him. The readings on this sixth Gear showed very high ether power and that the name of machine was Vierge.

"Guys, there's another one," said Fei urgently, and everyone snapped into attention.

"What?"

"You gotta be kidding."

"This ain't any garden variety swine either," Maitreya murmured in disbelief.

* * *

"Impossible!" growled Stratski.

"That's twice now," added Renk.

"I lost to the same lamb again?" Vance shrieked furiously from his battered Clawknight. "No way in hell! I need more drive!"

Elly watched in utter disbelief at the sight of Fei and his comrades defeating her soldiers. She had been right in believing his skill to be superior to that of regular Gebler soldiers and knew that she would have to fight him, but she couldn't bring herself to even try to harm Fei. The only option was to use the drive.

She turned her head to gaze into her belt where the small injection gun was holstered. It rested there forebodingly, yet it seemed as though it possessed an invisible force that was drawing Elly's hand to it, a powerful force that she couldn't resist no matter how hard she fought. Elly didn't want to use the drive, it scared her. It scared her because she knew what might happen to her sense of self. It gave you the ability to unleash your power to its fullest, but Elly would temporarily lose the ability to discern right from wrong and to understand mercy. Her shaking body was drenched in cold sweat as she reached for the drive, and gazed at it with apprehension.

* * *

_The lab complex of the Imperial Palace could only be described as a labyrinth of corridors of steel; endless halls of plain, indistinguishable doors leading to God knew where. Some of these doors were impossible to get into without a passkey. Elly knew virtually nothing about the palace, all she knew was that she had to run and hide from her pursuers. She came to an intersection and stopped in her tracks, frantically looking around. It would only be a matter of time before they would find her; she had to think fast._

"_She went this way, my lords." The cruel voice of the palace guard was growing steadily louder. The one that spoke next had a softer tone, but it was tinged with sadism and hunger. Elly knew the man to be Dr. Colonel Rossiter, the director of the Gebler Medical Research Bureau._

"_There's no need to run, Van Houten," he drawled and without thinking, Elly turned to the left corridor. All too soon, the sound of feet stomping on the steel floor followed her. They were right on her trail. "Please, there's no need to worry, it's just the drive."_

"_No, go away!" Elly pleaded desperately as she ran. She would not use the drive. She was afraid of her powers, and if she lost control of it, people would die. This was why she wanted to become an Element, so that she'd be able to control it._

"_But drive will just readjust your mind and make you feel good, my dear."_

"_Leave me alone!" Tears were brimming in Elly's eyes. Why couldn't they understand her fears?_

"_Do you think we're going to make an exception just because your father has a lot of pull in the government?" Rossiter was getting angry now. "You have the power of the chosen ones, the Gazel! It's the weak people's fault for not being able to withstand your powers." He sounded like many of her instructors in Jugend, preaching the superiority of the Solarian master race. Notably, one she had when she was eleven. That instructor would constantly drill the Empire's ideology into the cadets' minds, and was keen on corporal punishment. "Hold out you arm straighter when saluting!" he would roar and then proceed to beat the cadet who crossed him._

_Elly now realized that there was nowhere left to run. There was a blank steel wall ahead, two doors to the sides, and Rossiter to the back. The doctor was approaching her with a predatory grin, with two assistant and two guards following him in his wake. She wanted to run but her feet were frozen, and her pursuers knew this._

_The white-clad guards cocked their weapons as one of the assistants marched to Elly and hit her in the solar plexus. She lurched from the blow, her eyes watering. He then grabbed her arm in his so Rossiter's other assistant could have his way with her. The scientist took full advantage of the fact that Elly was powerless to resist them._

_He smiled at Elly in a way the made her stomach turn, and reached out his hand to stroke her hair, making her blood freeze. "Ah, such a beautiful woman. Your hair…it's like fire and your eyes remind me of sky. You're a perfect Solarian; now let us see your superior powers."_

"_P-Please…" She whimpered as tears ran down her face._

"_Stand back, Dr. Kovacevic," Rossiter commanded and as he made his way to Elly, he said to his other assistant, "Keep your grip on her. I think I'm going to enjoy this." He pulled out a syringe with a murky green liquid in the tube. Rossiter forced the needle into Elly's vein and she gasped loudly._

_The reaction was quick; Elly's eyes were rolling wildly, and she gave a terrible cry of anguish. Her entire body felt hot and then there was a flash of blinding green light. The sight she beheld was like something out of the darkest of nightmares._

_Blood…There was blood all over the corridor, on Elly's clothes, on her hands. The scientists' ravaged bodies lay spread-eagled on the floor. A short distance away, the two guards were crying out in agony._

_What had she done? She had just killed three people. Her ether had ripped their bodies apart! "No," Elly sobbed. "No, no, no….I didn't do anything!" However, a voice in her head told her that her own ether did this. They had forced the drive into her, and this was __the__ consequence. She fell onto her knees crying uncontrollably as dozens of pairs of boots thundered in the maze corridors. A battalion of guards stood there frozen at the spectacle they beheld. Elly barely noticed them, all she could think about was Rossiter and his men lying there dead with their bodies mutilated. She didn't even take notice of the bag covering her head._

* * *

That day would likely haunt Elly forever. After the guards arrested her, they had her imprisoned, interrogated, and tortured for weeks, until Chancellor Krelian, the true leader of Solaris himself intervened and pardoned her of her "crime". Now that she thought back to it, Elly did not know what to think of her Chancellor. He had a stern and serious demeanor, very much like Commander Ramsus, only without the implication that he would be openly hostile to those of whom he disapproved. She was the only one that Krelian truly seemed warm to, because when he spoke to her torturers, his demeanor was businesslike. He did not seem angry about what had occurred. If anything, he has impressed by Elly's ether power. Nevertheless, this incident resulted in her expulsion from the Element class and she became just a regular officer.

"Don't do it, you idiot!" said Renk. "You take any more drive; you'll waste your mind!"

"I don't care!" Vance countered. "My brain's already permanently messed up!"

"Stop it, Vance," said Elly quietly. "I'll handle this." In a swift movement, she rolled up her sleeve, placed the injection gun to her arm and jerked back the trigger.

* * *

Vierge flew towards the rebels gracefully, like an angel of destruction determined to fulfill its duties to its god. As it drew closer, Fei registered its features. It was a tall, feminine-looking machine of pink and white. Slender and agile, with a titanium scepter in its hand, Fei knew that he was in for a major fight. Maitreya, Falkon, Farrant, and Vind all stood flanking Weltall, ready to protect Fei at all costs.

"Fei, what are you doing here?"

His heart skipped a beat at the sound of the enemy's voice. For a moment, Fei didn't believe what he was hearing, because he had never thought that the one with this voice could ever have such a violent tone. "You guys go on," he said to his comrades. "I'll handle this."

"But-" Maitreya began, and Fei cut across him.

"Go! While we're wasting time here, Bart is probably already fighting in Bledavik." The four rebels ascended into the air reluctantly as Vierge landed before Weltall, raising its rod. "Elly, is that you?" Fei had to confirm this. He could not bring himself to harm Elly, no matter what. It was as if something was holding him back from attacking her.

"What're you doing here?" she shouted harshly. "You shouldn't be here!" It didn't make sense. Elly would never speak in such a hate-filled voice. It was scary; her ragged breathing and a voice filled with a desire to kill, it was almost as though she was a completely different person.

"Your voice," said Fei. "Don't tell me you're using that drive!"

Elly gave a short derisive laugh. "It has nothing to do with you, and would you quit trying to be so friendly?" Vierge flexed its slender arms, and from its back flew dozens of small projectiles that lingered for a fraction of a second around Weltall, and before Fei could even try to figure out what was happening, his Gear was engulfed in a powerful explosion of ether energy, causing it to fall flat on its back.

* * *

Renk watched the battle between Weltall and Vierge in awe, and his jaw dropped. "Did you see that?"

Helmholz was quick to give answers. "Those were Aerods." Well that cleared up absolutely nothing, Renk thought. None of the other soldiers understood what he was talking about at all.

"What the hell are Aerods?" Vance demanded.

"Aninum Ether Response-Offensive Drones," said Helmholz patiently. "Aerods for short… Within Gebler, there are only a handful of people capable of using them. It requires an extremely high ether capability, and a control over it that most of us lack. It's all about mind power. Only those in the Elements are taught how to use them, and I guess Elly was too because she only narrowly lost the position of Water Element."

"This isn't a side effect of the drive, then?" Broyer asked.

"No," Renk replied, shaking his head. "The drive can only release the powers that already exist within her." He breathed deeply. "Guys, you're looking at the real thing."

* * *

It was not until Elly had fired those projectiles at Fei that he realized just how resilient Weltall was. The only thing that kept him from righting his Gear immediately was the surprise. Staring at Vierge and hearing Elly's ragged breathing, Fei realized that if he did not fight back, she would kill him. He would have to fight her, and likely kill her if the drug did not wear off quickly.

As Elly prepared to deliver a blow from her rod, Weltall caught it, countered with a palm strike to the chest, and slammed its shoulder into it, causing Vierge to stagger for a moment. However, before Fei could strike again, there was a flash of blinding light and a burning agony seared his body as Weltall was once again on the ground. As soon as he regained vision, Elly laughed harshly.

"Writhe, dance, die, and rot in obscurity here!"

"Why must we fight?" Fei murmured, his body still shaking from the pain of the ether attack.

"Why?" Elly scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? It's divine providence! We are the chosen people, the shepherds! Our entire purpose is to exercise our power over the surface-dwelling lambs! Those who question our authority will be annihilated!" She finished her speech by thrusting out Vierge's rod, which was encompassed in a silvery aura that then fired squarely at Weltall's chest. Fei's Gear was lifted off its feet, shuddering violently as the ether penetrated its very armor and its pilot's skin.

The pain was incredible; as if Fei's entire body was on fire. A guttural roar escaped his throat while the agony was slowly taking over his mind. No! He could not lose his mind, not now! His body lurched and he grabbed the control stick twisting Weltall away from Vierge's line of fire. Weltall then plunged down at its foe, launching a spinning kick, throwing it off its feet, and then the darker Gear pinned it to the ground punching it relentlessly.

"Elly, snap out of it!" Fei shouted, not even knowing what he was doing. "Your mind is being controlled that drug!"

"This is the real me," Elly shot back venomously trying to break free of Weltall's hold. "There is no other!"

"That's a lie! You felt responsibility for what happened in Lahan! You blamed yourself for the disaster happening just because you made an emergency landing there! You were considerate of me when I was troubled!" Fei then added in a softer tone, "The real you would never say that."

"You talk so much, yet you know nothing!" Elly shouted and she tore Vierge away from Weltall's hold unleashing another round of Aerods at Fei. This time, however, he was ready for it, and Weltall sprang out of the way just in time, but before he could counter, Elly charged at him, burying her rod into Weltall's chest half a dozen times, sending sparks and small shards of steel flying under the clear sky. If only Fei could get a lock on Vierge, he'd be able to blast it with his guided shot, but the Solarian Gear was swift, agile, and a more formidable foe than Fei had ever encountered.

The martial artist moved Weltall into a prone position charging roughly into Vierge, and its feet slammed onto the stone floor of the cliffs. With a guttural roar, Fei plunged his Gear downward onto the white and pink Gear's shoulders and it slammed onto its back again. However, if he had hurt Elly at all, she certainly didn't show it, because Vierge was once more on it feet.

Elly swung her rod at Fei's Gear, and he bent low, evading the attack. Weltall struck Vierge's chest with its palm, following up with several punches, and then launched a spinning kick to the side of its head. Fei breathed for a moment and made to strike again, but Vierge raised its rod above its head and the sky darkened momentarily so a bolt of lightning encompassed Weltall. Fei screamed from the pain. It felt as though his entire body was on fire, and he knew that if he wasn't in his Gear, he'd be dead now.

Still recovering from the lightning ether, Fei could do nothing to halt Elly from striking at him with her rod again. The martial artist groaned lightly and the soldier responded with a cold mocking laugh. "Have you had enough of our little game?" she inquired cruelly, Vierge hovering off the ground with the rod raised high above its head. "Do you want to finish it now? You don't have to worry though. I'll kill you painlessly in return for treating me so kindly. Farewell, Fei."

Just as she was about to deliver the fatal blow, Vierge shuddered violently in midair as though in a seizure. Fei started, a realization hitting him as he righted Weltall. Something was wrong with Elly! Her breathing was now heavier than ever, as if she was hyperventilating. "M-My h...head," she gasped.

Taking advantage of the situation, Fei urged his Gear to dive at Vierge, pinning it to the ground. "Elly, wake up and snap out of it!" he commanded as he delivered a jab to Vierge's chest.

"Shut up, I won't listen to a lamb!" Elly snarled trying to break free once again, but Fei's Gear only strengthened its hold. Her voice was strained and hoarse. It was as if she hadn't spoken in years. Fei could tell that the drug was quickly wearing off, just by the Solarian's tone.

"The drive's wearing off, Elly!" The pink and white Gear was convulsing violently in Weltall's hold and Elly gasped in agony. "Don't give in to it! Don't let go of your true self. You're not really like this."

"Stop trying to fool me with your false displays of compassion," said Elly. The Gear shuddered even more violently as Weltall struck Vierge again. "I…I...F-Fei?" The martial artist's heart skipped a beat. The violent savage tone in Elly's voice was gone. It was now weak and frightened, as if she had been dreaming a terrible nightmare only to find that it had been real. "H-Help…" she whimpered, and Fei could tell she was in tears. "Th-This...this isn't me…" Elly then let out a blood-curdling shriek, finally breaking Vierge away from Weltall. Fei could do nothing but watch as powerful emissions of energy escaped the Gear as it writhed, almost as though in the same agony as its pilot. There was one final discharge of ether, blasting Weltall off its feet, blinding Fei with a bluish-white light. All he could hear other than Elly shrieking was the breaking down of her Gear.

* * *

Everything had cleared up. Fei sat there in Weltall standing tall over Vierge's kneeling form. Elly hadn't made a sound since her Gear broke down and the martial artist simply watched for any sign of movement. "Wong, come in," said Maitreya's voice on the radio, but the younger man didn't find his voice. "Wong, do you read?"

Fei took a deep breath and responded weakly, "This is Wong, reading you loud and clear. I'm okay."

"I'm coming to see if I could help with that leak."

"Roger," Fei replied and to his astonishment, the hatch on Vierge's chest opened and Elly climbed out of her Gear. Without even thinking about what he was doing, Fei did the same, just at Maitreya's Deurmod landed. One of the Wandknights had taken a spot next to Vierge, but Fei had eyes only for the woman in front of him.

He felt is heart sinking at the sight of Elly. The soldier's face was a deathly white, and her dark, midnight blue eyes were puffy and red. She was so weary that her legs didn't even support her, so she dropped to her knees, taking in the fresh mountain air for a moment, and then shifted her gaze to the ground. She would not meet Fei's eyes so instead, he spoke, looking at the top of her head.

"Elly, why?" His voice was strained and he felt a constricting sensation in his throat, seeing the woman in this state.

"I warned you," Elly murmured regretfully in a barely audible tone. "I told you that we'd be enemies if we ever met again." Fei walked closer to Elly and kneeled beside her.

"But there's no reason for you to do this to yourself," he countered, surprising himself by his own tone. "There's no reason for us at all to be enemies!" At this point, Elly slowly looked up at Fei and held his gaze for several long moments. It was as if she was sorting out her feelings.

"I didn't have choice. I'm a Gebler officer; I couldn't turn my back on my unit or the mission."

"But why did you have to use the drive?"

The soldier looked up at him, pushing the crimson hair away from her face. "I didn't want to," she said sincerely. "When I use it, I change. I become dominated by some unknown power…power that I don't want. There's a power in me I don't want to use or even admit…but I had to use the drive to protect my subordinates." At that moment, Fei understood her better. He knew all too well, what it meant to possess such strength, and what it was capable of when uncontrolled. Elly was afraid of her powers, and Fei could tell that something terrible had happened in her past that engendered her fear.

He placed his hand on Elly's, surprising the soldier and even himself. "I'm here for you," he said quietly. "I don't know much, but I can relate to how you feel. You're the same as me." She cocked her head.

"The same?" she repeated. "Probably." She shrugged with a slight smile. "When I first met you, I felt like I knew you. Probably because our situations were similar." She stopped short when Fei looked at her, as if bursting to say something.

"What is it?"

"You won't change your mind, will you?" he asked grimly.

"Please don't look so sad," said Elly. "It's my only choice. Solaris is my home, I can't just turn my back my country, on my parents." So that's what it was, Fei realized. Why didn't he see it before? He knew what it meant to have a home forcibly taken away, and one did not just ask to give that home up willingly. Home was still home, be it in a peaceful village such as Lahan, or in the totalitarian nightmare that was Solaris, and everyone wanted a place to belong.

Nodding in understanding, Fei turned to Weltall, which was being worked on by Maitreya. He took a few steps before turning back to the Solarian woman. "My comrades are waiting for me," he said. "If you can, get out of Gebler. This life doesn't suit you." They held each other's gazes a few moments, and for a fleeting instant, Fei thought that Elly took a step towards him, but a second later, she just turned around and reentered her Gear.

As Fei and Maitreya flew to meet up with the other rebels, the former General asked, "Why'd you just let her go?" He thought about how to answer this question but only came up with, "Friend or foe, it all comes down to circumstances when you think of it." They did not choose to become enemies. That's just how fate decided it. Fei and Elly were both fighters, whether they wanted to be or not, and they were both on opposing sides. It was with a pang that Fei knew that if Elly would ever try to attack him again, then drive or not, he would not be able to hold back.

* * *

Renk powered off his Gear once he had it placed in the dock and opened the hatch. The flight back to Bledavik was silent and solemn. Not even Vance who always had something to say said anything. In all his years in Gebler, Lenny Renk never gave much thought to the effects the drive had on other people but after seeing what it had done to the Lieutenant, how terrified she had been as the drug wore off...it was then that he recalled the story of what had happened to her in the previous year and why she had been denied the title of Element. The thought reminded him of one of the many reasons why he held such a deep loathing toward Gebler in its entirety. The thought occurred to him: Why was he continuing his military career anyway? The pay was lousy, there was no respect for the soldiers within the forces, and if the officers weren't elitists, they were just incompetent...the only positive thing was a sense of pride in having completed the rigorous training and being a member of the most powerful military force in the world. After about the first two years or so, Renk found himself growing more cynical about Gebler and all the propaganda he'd been spoon-fed and that cynicism turned to outright hate. One reason he did not resign was because of a famous saying in the slums of Valhalla; "Whether you believe in it or not, it's better to be a soldier than a slave." The other reason he stayed was because of Broyer, Helmholz, Stratski, and Vance. He couldn't just up and leave them now.

As the six soldiers filed out of the Gear dock, Elly stopped in her tracks. "I'm going to write out the battle report," she said, not looking at them her voice even and hollow. "You're all dismissed." The strike team watched her quicken her pace and disappear into the corridors of the base. After exchanging a quick look with his comrades, Renk followed his commanding officer, stopping in front of the door to her quarters. Maybe he would talk to Van Houten, take her under his wing from now on. After all, she had only been in battle twice in her short career and both had resulted in disaster. Normally, he'd show nothing but contempt for officers but this girl was different. She had displayed something today that Renk had seen from no other officer: compassion and caring for those under her command. Taking in a deep breath, Renk knocked then pushed the button to open the door and entered.

The young Lieutenant sat on her bed, her head bent, crying softly. If Elly had noticed anyone entering the room, she didn't show it. What the Staff Sergeant saw before him was not a rich, young Gebler officer but a scared little girl; a girl who held a magnificent, terrible, destructive power and knew first hand what it could do when uncontrolled. He also saw before him a little girl forced to live a life she didn't believe in and only now came to the realization that she could not escape it. Without even really thinking about what he was doing, Renk slowly eased his way toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder. His touch startled her and she looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face. Seeing the genuine concern and sympathy in the man's eyes, she grasped his shirt in her hands and buried her face into his chest, now sobbing uncontrollably. Renk was man who had never comforted anyone in his life. Not knowing what else to do, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rubbed her back.

After a few moments, Elly lifted her head from Renk's chest. "Sorry," she said thickly, wiping away the remaining tears from her eyes.

With a slight smile, the Staff Sergeant said, "It's alright, kiddo. Permission to be seated?"

Elly managed a short laugh. "Permission granted." Renk took a seat next to her.

"Let me tell you about a young Gebler soldier," he said, looking at his superior. "This boy grew up in proletarian quarters of Valhalla. One day, when he turned seventeen, he happened to meet up with a Gebler officer inspecting the loading docks this boy worked at. This officer saw potential in that stevedore slave and endorsed him for service in Gebler. The boy passed the Empire's testings, went to training, and was educated in the superiority of the Solarian master race. The pay the boy got for his service was lousy but life became better for him over the years. Better living conditions, better food, and the police patrolling the city streets now had to take _his_ orders. The boy reached his mid-twenties and was sent to Aveh. By then, he realized Gebler was not all that it was cracked up to be. Some officers were really full of themselves and even worse, one of them had to have been the worst combat strategist and the nastiest, most cowardly, tyrannical son of a bitch to ever have been born, yet somehow was allowed to retain his command. It gets worse! He was even promoted to Admiral and given command of our forces in Aveh." Elly exhaled in disgust, knowing very well who Renk was talking about; Vanderkaum...one of the only human beings she could admit that she genuinely hated. Ramsus was a godsend with his decision to remove him from command.

"The soldier was eventually teamed up with a group of others men with similar backgrounds. Our first mission in Aveh was to drive back Kislevian forces from the border. This was the first time the soldier experienced drive. It gave him a rush, it turned him aggressive and violent when his only real worst character flaw was his, by then, uncaring attitude towards the chain of command and that he became a bit of a jerk. The soldier took out many enemies. He was not only killing human beings, he was enjoying it...fucking _enjoying_ every moment of it. Once he returned to base and the drive wore off, he was shaken. This drug had taken away his humanity. His subordinates were supportive of him but from that day on, any ounce of genuine loyalty that soldier had remaining to Gebler had vanished. His military service became a job to him. A measly monthly paycheck but sure as hell better than going back to the docks, so he kept quiet and to this day, he serves in Gebler waking up from occasional nightmares about the exploding enemy Gears, the screams of agony...he continues his career hating himself because he has no other options except slavery or death.

He gave her a firm look. "I could tell from what happened out there today that you've got a big heart in there." He pointed at her chest. "Whatever that kid in the dark Gear said out there was right. Don't renew your service once it's up, get away from this life and don't turn out like that soldier. Can you guess who that soldier was?"

"You?"

"Yup." Elly regarded Renk for a moment and rested her head on his shoulder as if he were her uncle.

"Thank you," she whispered earning a hearty laugh from the Staff Sergeant. Tousling her hair affectionately, he responded, "Just please don't mention anything that happened in here. I still have a reputation to keep among the team that I take no shit from any rank."

Elly laughed, "How did Vance put it? 'We don't care about rank and we don't care about Renk either.' Don't worry, I won't say anything."

"Thanks, kiddo." With that, Renk exited the room, the door closing behind him.

A/N: And now we stop the chapter. I wanted to show that Renk at least was coming to respect Elly and like all senior soldiers, he takes a greener one who he genuinely cares about under his wing. I think he felt fatherly toward Elly. My beta reader and me made some changes to the preceding chapters as well as this. Coming up next is Bart's time to shine in Operation: Red Storm. Expect urban warfare, big desert battle, and the return of our Marxist friends. **Viva la Revolucion!**

Solarian translations:

"Lieutenant, I'm sitting this one out."

"Did you really think it'd be that easy, huh?"

"We should pull out, Straski,"

"Affirmative."

So, until next time, Lionheart out.


End file.
